Full Circle
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Continuação de "Destiny's Play". Jacob e Kaylee agora vivem com os Cullen, esperando pelo alerta de Aro que colocará a vida dela em risco, e nesse meio tempo acabam descobrindo o quão importante é para eles ficarem ao lado um do outro.
1. Capítulo 1

**FULL CIRCLE**

**Capítulo 1**

Os Cullen se mudaram no final de fevereiro, saindo de Forks com direito a uma festa de despedida organizada por Alice que teve a participação da alcateia, Sue, Charlie e Billy. Com isto, no primeiro dia de março todas as malas foram colocadas nos carros da família e a mesma seguiu em peso para o aeroporto de Seattle. O grupo peculiar atraía mais do que olhares, viravam cabeças por onde passavam a começar pelo trio de nativos americanos cujos dois homens eram tão grandes que dificilmente passavam despercebidos e a mulher era igualmente alta e vistosa para chamar atenção com a mesma intensidade. Mas eram os mais pálidos e de proporções e traços perfeitos que despertavam a curiosidade de todos.

Kaylee se sentia uma completa alienígena no meio daquele bando com toda a sua normalidade. Até mesmo Reneesme, que no último mês alcançara a forma física de uma criança de quatro anos, era bonita demais para uma versão miniatura de um ser humano.

- Iremos em voos diferentes. - Carlisle anunciou. - Bella, Edward, Seth e Nessie irão na frente em um voo direto. - entregou a eles as passagens. - Rosalie, Emmett, Esme e eu vamos no voo que irá escalar em Denver. Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Leah e Kaylee irão no voo que escalará em São Francisco. - e estendeu a Alice as passagens. - Nos encontramos ao anoitecer em nossa propriedade em Lafayette. - encerrou e com isto eles se separaram, cada um seguindo para a respectiva fila de check-in.

E foi assim que horas depois Kaylee se viu, depois de dois meses, mudando-se de Chicago, Illinois para Forks, Washington e por fim Lafayette na Louisiana. Seu queixo não mais caiu ao sair do aeroporto, enquanto empurrava o carrinho com as suas malas, e encontrar dois carros de luxo esperando nas vagas da garagem. Viver com os Cullen, com décadas, séculos de vida e muito dinheiro acumulado e o qual estavam dispostos a gastar, fazia a pessoa se acostumar rapidamente com as extravagâncias.

- Jacob! - Jasper jogou as chaves de um BMW prata para o rapaz.

- Ei... Por que ele dirige? - Leah protestou.

- Porque irei garantir que chegaremos inteiros ao nosso destino? - Jacob rebateu presunçoso, abrindo o porta malas do veículo e ajudando Kaylee e carregar o bagageiro. Minutos depois com tudo ajeitado os dois carros saíram em alta velocidade do estacionamento do aeroporto e seguiram a estrada, cruzando uma cidade com um aspecto que lembrava algumas médias cidades da Europa, e por fim chegando ao subúrbio, passando por áreas mais verdes e menos povoadas até pararem em frente a um grande portão de bronze conectado a altos muros de tijolos.

- Os Cullen realmente não sabem ser discretos. - murmurou Leah enquanto dito portão abria-se sozinho depois que Jasper, no carro da frente, havia esticado a mão através da janela e apertado o botão de um comunicador que ficava preso a um suporte em espiral feito de ferro. A uma velocidade mais lenta os carros entraram na propriedade, com as rodas espalhando as pequenas pedras britas que constituíam a trilha até a enorme casa de estilo vitoriano que se escondia entre várias árvores.

A porta da mansão se abriu e Bella e Edward desceram as escadarias até onde o Mercedes negro de Jasper e Alice tinha estacionado e Jacob parou a BMW que dirigia poucos centímetros atrás deles.

- Carlisle ficou preso em Denver. Houve uma súbita tempestade que desceu sobre a cidade. O voo dele vai atrasar e... - Bella cortou a sua explicação ao meio. - Por que eu estou dizendo isto? Com certeza vocês já sabem disto. - Alice que tinha acabado de sair do carro só a respondeu com um sorriso prepotente. - Como foi o voo?

- Tranquilo. - comentou Jasper, indo até o porta-malas para retirar as bagagens.

- Fale por você. - Kaylee surgiu ao lado dele com uma mochila nos ombros. - A poderosa loba aqui quase teve uma síncope. - e indicou com a cabeça Leah que puxava uma bolsa enorme do bagageiro do BMW.

- Mentira, foi apenas uma pequena vertigem por causa da decolagem.

- Você chama de quase esmagar os meus dedos e ficar murmurando "voar é o modo mais seguro de viajar" repetidamente de pequena vertigem? Que interessante. Jacob... - virou-se para o rapaz que assistia a discussão calado. - Me lembre de pedir ao Carlisle quando ele chegar por um de seus livros de medicina emprestado para verificar se vertigem é sinônimo de "voar é o modo mais seguro de viajar". - risadas seguiram a colocação da menina, acompanhadas de resmungos provindos de Leah e a mulher deu meia volta, entrando na casa sem dizer mais nada.

- Kaylee... - Alice colocou um largo sorriso no rosto e foi dançando até a jovem, tirando a mochila das costas dela e a jogando para Edward. - Deixe que os homens fortes carreguem as malas. - Jasper, Edward e Jacob arquearam as sobrancelhas. A vampira poderia ser miúda mas era capaz de erguer o mesmo peso que eles facilmente. - Venha comigo! - e fechou os dedos magros no pulso dela, a puxando levemente na direção da casa, e ao passar por Bella fechou a outra mão no pulso da cunhada e a trouxe junto consigo.

Kaylee a seguiu aos tropeços, encontrando Seth com Reneesme no sofá, os dois compartilhando um livro grosso que parecia entreter ambos. Leah havia desfeito a carranca diante da discussão de mais cedo e agora avaliava a coleção de DVD's que havia em uma prateleira sob o home theater que fazia par com a enorme televisão de plasma de 60 polegadas. A adolescente ainda tentou apreciar a decoração da sala de visitas, mas já se encontrava sendo levada pela escada circular até o segundo andar da casa e arrastada por um longo corredor até parar em frente a uma porta de madeira branca e maçaneta dourada.

- Espero que goste da decoração. - a garota franziu o cenho e Alice escancarou a porta, cedendo passagem para ela e permitindo a sua entrada. O quarto era tão grande quanto o antigo quarto que possuía na casa dos Cullen em Forks, mas com uma arquitetura mais antiquada de traços retos e teto alto, com uma porta dupla de vidro à direita para a varanda que dava para os jardins dos fundos. No meio do aposento havia uma enorme cama, a esquerda, perto da porta de entrada, tinha uma penteadeira. Ao lado da cama perto das portas da varanda havia uma escrivaninha com um computador de última geração. À direta da porta de entrada uma estante de livros e na parede à esquerda havia uma porta dupla com puxadores dourados.

- Esta é a melhor parte. - Alice deu pulinhos extasiados. - Abra, abra. - e apontou para a porta dupla. Bella rolou os olhos e lançou um olhar piedoso para Kaylee, já sabendo o que aguardava a jovem por detrás daquelas madeiras. Pé ante pé ela foi até lá e com um puxão abriu as portas para encontrar um enorme closet onde ao fundo do mesmo havia um portal que dava acesso ao que parecia ser um banheiro. Adentrou o closet, olhando em torno dele para as gavetas e os cabides e vendo com surpresa que em vez de vazios, a maioria dos espaços estavam preenchidos.

- Há roupas aqui dentro. - declarou Kaylee.

- Claro que há roupas aqui dentro. Isto é um closet. Closet foi feito para guardar roupas. - Alice fez uma expressão confusa.

- Você não entendeu. Há roupas aqui dentro que não se assemelham em nada as roupas que eu tinha em Forks e a não ser que elas tenham se teleportado diretamente da minha mala para cá durante o curto percurso da porta de entrada ao quarto... Ainda sim, não há o suficiente para preencher metade deste closet.

- As suas roupas... - Alice soltou um tsc entre os dentes. - são ineficientes.

- Para o quê? - Kaylee franziu o cenho.

- Para as aulas que começam amanhã. O que me lembra! - com um pulinho e um girar sobre os saltos, a vampira retirou-se do quarto valsando e Kaylee continuou sem entender, mirando Bella longamente a procura de respostas.

- Você é a nova bonequinha dela. Ela vai te vestir, te arrumar e te empetecar até não poder mais. - explicou a mulher.

- Tem como eu fugir disto?

- Consegue correr mais rápido que uma vampira? - Kaylee rolou os olhos, pensativa.

Nestes dois meses em que vivia com os Cullen fez alguns testes com eles em relação as suas recém-adquiridas habilidades físicas por causa do sangue de Jacob, segundo a teoria de Carlisle, e descobriu que era um pouco mais veloz que um ser humano normal, era um pouco menos forte que um lobo em sua forma humana, e resistente como um (mas isso eles suspeitavam que também era relacionado ao seu poder de se auto curar que era elevado) e tinha os sentidos um pouco mais aguçados que os de um humano mas mais fracos que os de um transmorfo. Mas isto não a faria superar Alice se tentasse fugir dela.

- Vai doer muito?

- Você sobreviveu a vários ataques de vampiros, o que será mais um? - quando Alice retornou com uma mala de cosméticos e de vários equipamentos de cabeleireiro nas mãos, ambas, Kaylee e Bella, retesaram os ombros.

- Muito mais doloroso. - respondeu a garota. - Muito mais doloroso, com certeza.

**oOo**

- Cara, seu eu não soubesse diria que você está com pulgas. - Emmett comentou enquanto via Jacob se remexer no banco de trás da picape pelo retrovisor do carro.

- Se ele está com pulgas então que vá na caçamba, não o quero sujando o carro. - Rosalie resmungou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e torcendo os lábios vermelhos. Emmett apenas sorriu de canto de boca e voltou a sua atenção para a estrada. Ele podia presumir qual era a raiz de toda a inquietação de Jacob e se estivesse certo ganharia uma grana alta de Jasper.

Tudo começou naquela manhã quando a casa despertou com a movimentação dos lobos, humanos, híbridos e vampiros adolescentes para o primeiro dia de aula na nova cidade onde residiam. Esme já cedo, antes do sol nascer, tinha tomado o seu posto na cozinha e cantarolava algo sob a respiração enquanto remexia em utensílios e panelas. Alice tinha disparado de seu quarto e invadido o quarto de Kaylee, acordando a menina no susto, e trancado-se lá dizendo que iria prepará-la para o primeiro dia de aula dela enquanto os outros calmamente se arrumavam.

O sistema de ensino de Lafayette era diferente das outras cidades em que residiram, com o colegial sendo dividido por área de especialização em que o adolescente pretendia seguir na carreira universitária. Portanto, se você preferia a área científica, tal escola era a mais indicada pois seu currículo de ensino era voltada para isto, se era tecnológica outra escola era a melhor na área e por assim em diante, o que pela primeira vez iria separar o clã Cullen.

Carlisle no entanto achou que a experiência seria interessante e os lobos logo concordaram com o desafio, exceto Leah que no semestre seguinte seguiria direto para a Universidade, causando inveja a Seth e Jacob.

- Vocês podem aparentar ser mais velhos, mas ainda são uns pirralhos. - a mulher tinha provocado, o que causou uma longa discussão entre os três sobre tamanho versus maturidade.

E então quando metade do clã Cullen, mais Jacob e Seth, estavam prontos para partir, Esme convocou Alice do pé da escada a lembrando que Kaylee precisava tomar o seu desjejum antes de ir embora senão eles se atrasariam. Cinco minutos depois do aviso da mulher a vidente surgiu no topo dos degraus com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e desceu a escadaria saltitando, jogando-se nos braços de Jasper antes mesmo de pisar no chão.

- O que você aprontou Alice? - perguntou o empata a esposa que somente sorriu matreira e piscou um olho para ele.

- Apenas dei uma melhorada no que já era bom. Venha Kay! - chamou e uma figura surgiu no topo da escada.

- Sinceramente Alice... - ela resmungou enquanto descia os degraus com os saltos de suas botas cano longo ecoando no piso de mármore. - Acho que tenho laquê em locais desconhecidos. - reclamou, exalando o ar longamente e fazendo um bico contrariado.

- E então? O que acham? - Alice perguntou a família que observava uma Kaylee diferente apresentar-se em frente aos seus olhos. Os cachos haviam ido embora e agora os cabelos negros eram lisos e iam três dedos abaixo da cintura. Usava uma saia jeans negra que ia até metade das coxas e com enfeites brilhantes nos bolsos, botas negras de saltos e cano longo até abaixo do joelho e uma camisa de algodão de manga comprida sob um colete de couro falso. O rosto que sempre estava limpo agora tinha alguma maquiagem que destacava os olhos grandes e amendoados e os lábios cheios.

- Até que não ficou ruim. Melhoraria se não tivesse esse cheiro de cachorro nela. - Rosalie provocou.

- Antes feder a cachorro do que a formol. - Kaylee jogou a bolsa Prada sobre o ombro e foi em direção a cozinha. - O que tem pra comer? Estou morrendo de fome. - e o assunto morreu ali, com uma Alice extasiada pelo seu trabalho bem feito, pois diferente de Bella a menina ao menos aceitava de maneira melhor o "extreme makeover" da vidente.

E desde então Jacob encontrava-se inquieto.

Kaylee estudava na Lafayette High School junto com Edward, Bella e Seth, especializada na área de saúde, enquanto o lobo frequentava com Emmett e Rosalie a Northside High School, especializada em engenharia e similares. Alice tinha ido para Ovey Comeaux High School, especializada em design e Jasper seguira a esposa, mesmo que esta não fosse a sua área de atuação. E estando em escolas diferentes não havia como o lobo ficar de olho na amiga que tornara-se a sua protegida.

- Black! Pare de se sacudir aí atrás ou eu te chuto para fora do carro e você vai correndo atrás da roda como o bom cachorro que é! - Rosalie o repreendeu.

- Ei, psicótica! Uma loira e uma morena são jogadas do alto de um prédio. Quem chega primeiro no chão? - Emmett mordeu a bochecha para não rir e Rose rolou os olhos. - A morena, porque a loira se perde no caminho.

- Eu já ouvi essa.

- Verdade? Que tal esta então? Por que não se pode contar segredos no ouvido de uma loira? - Rosalie bufou. - Porque o som não se propaga no vácuo.

- Também já ouvi essa.

- Não se preocupe loira... Eu ainda chego lá.

- Isso foi o que o broxa disse na hora que o viagra perdeu o efeito "não se preocupe... eu ainda chego lá". - rebateu a mulher e Emmett estourou em risadas.

- Bom loira. Seu cérebro de duas rotações por minuto às vezes funciona. E então, por que uma loira vive balançando os cabelos? - Rosalie rezou para que a escola estivesse perto, que eles estivessem chegando, pois iria torcer o pescoço daquele cachorro vadio. - Para o cérebro pegar no tranco.

- Eu também...

- Já sabia esta. Sem problemas, temos tempo o suficiente.

- Não se eu te matar.

- Pode tentar loira, mas não pode conseguir. Como é que uma loira se mata? - a vampira rangeu os dentes. - De tédio.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

A primeira coisa que Kaylee viu quando pôs os pés para fora da escola foi uma figura grande recostada em uma árvore e que atraía os olhares mais do que curiosos dos alunos que passavam. Os meninos do time de futebol pareciam surpresos em encontrar alguém maior do que eles naquela cidade e as garotas líderes de torcida não sabiam se recolhiam o queixo do chão, arrumavam um babador ou se ordenavam o cérebro a andar e pensar ao mesmo tempo. Os outros estudantes também miravam curiosos o visitante, mas alguns com jeito mais nerd não se atreviam a chegar perto dele, intimidados pelo seu tamanho. Algumas meninas até cochichavam com as colegas, com os rostos rubros, com certeza conjecturando se abordavam ou não o sujeito.

Seth, que tinha aparecido ao lado da garota, apenas gargalhou alto e deu leves tapinhas no ombro dela, sacudindo a cabeça em um gesto exasperado. Edward e Bella vieram logo atrás do menino e estacaram como as boas estátuas vampirescas que eram ao reconhecerem a figura e ela pôde ouvir o longo suspiro que o casal Cullen exalou.

- Não vai ter espaço no nosso carro para ele. - resmungou Edward.

Naquela manhã o quarteto tinha usado apenas um carro para ir para a escola. Seth apesar de parecer mais velho do que realmente era ainda mal chegara aos quinze anos e Kaylee, cujo aniversário de dezesseis se aproximava, estava treinando para tirar a carteira mas não possuía um carro. E apesar de se sentir à vontade com os Cullen, não se sentia o suficiente para pedir um dos adorados possantes deles emprestado. Por isso todos se espremeram no carro do vampiro – ou melhor, Kaylee se espremeu contra Seth que ocupava a maior parte do espaço – e foram para a escola.

- Eu resolvo isto. - a garota sacudiu a cabeça, descendo os degraus do prédio com grande desenvoltura apesar dos saltos finos das suas botas. Afinal, teve tempo o suficiente para praticar visto que por toda manhã tropeçou o suficiente sobre os pés para ter um Edward sempre a amparando com maestria e reflexos bem rápidos, como se tivesse experiência prévia em socorrer criaturas desastradas.

- Bella não era a graça em pessoa quando humana. - foi o que o vampiro lhe disse no seu quinquagésimo tropeço e resgate pela parte do Cullen. - Você me faz recordar bons momentos. - e completou com um sorriso de canto de boca que desapareceu por causa de um tapa estalado que recebeu na nuca da esposa.

- Jacob... - Kaylee aproximou-se do nativo recostado na árvore em uma pose relaxada e com a expressão mais inocente que alguém poderia colocar no rosto. - Você não está muito longe do seu caminho não? Onde estão Rosalie e Emmett? - a menina franziu as sobrancelhas. - Matou o último tempo? - Jacob deu um sorriso escarninho para ela. Nas contas da garota, para ter conseguido chegar bem no horário de saída na escola dela o rapaz deveria ter faltando a última hora de aula visto que as escolas deles ficavam nos extremos opostos de uma longa interseção de ruas.

- Eu corro rápido, esqueceu? - murmurou com um sorriso prepotente e Kaylee rolou os olhos, os mirando no céu parcialmente nublado que escondia os raios de sol naquele dia, um dos principais motivos de terem se mudado para aquela cidade. Assim como Forks, Lafayette também vivia sob constantes nuvens de chuva, com a diferença de que as temperaturas eram mais toleráveis.

- E urina em postes também. - resmungou a garota, o que fez Jacob gargalhar.

- Isto qualquer homem faz, transformando-se ou não em lobo.

- Ugh, nojento. - cruzou os braços sobre o peito e o encarou fixamente nos olhos, o que era praticamente um parto. Não dava para desafiar o nativo pois simplesmente calado e parado ele já era intimidador. - Sério Jacob, o que faz aqui?

- Vim saber como foi o seu primeiro dia. - deu de ombros displicente, olhando por cima da cabeça da garota Edward e Bella que caminhavam de braços dados na direção do novo Camaro do vampiro. Algo dentro do peito do lobo martelou. Viver com os Cullen não era tão complicado quanto Jacob pensou que seria, divertia-se com a animação de Emmett e as disputas de força que eles faziam. Ou então com as conversas com Jasper sobre o seu tempo de Major durante a Guerra Civil Americana, até mesmo as suas discussões com Rosalie e Leah eram interessantes, além de todas as broncas que levava de Kaylee quando a garota cansava de tê-lo como a sua sombra.

A única coisa com a qual ainda não tinha se acostumado era ser testemunha constante da felicidade plena de Bella com Edward. Do modo como ela brilhava, sem trocadilhos, quando estava ao lado dele e seu sorriso ficava largo, iluminando ainda mais o seu rosto anormalmente lindo, cada vez que Reneesme vinha correndo e jogava-se em seus braços, formando o retrato perfeito da família feliz. Sempre que via isso os mesmos pensamentos retornavam a sua mente: de que poderia ser ele no lugar do vampiro, que ele teve chances de tê-la, fraquejou e fugiu em vez de ficar e lutar mais ainda pelo amor da mulher.

- Jacob? - o chamado de Kaylee o fez voltar os olhos escuros para ela. A garota encarou o rosto do lobisomem longamente e depois desviou o olhar para onde ele mirava, vendo que o jovem casal Cullen, embora para a escola eles fossem os primos Edward Cullen e Bella Swan, agora tinham chegado ao carro de Edward e esperavam pacientemente por ela e Seth que conversava com um grupo de recém-adquiridos amigos. - Eu vou para casa. - a garota deu meia volta, sacudindo a cabeça, mas não conseguiu dar um passo para longe pois um braço a envolveu pela cintura, lhe dando uma sensação de deja vú.

"Não foi assim que nos conhecemos?", pensou quando sentiu as suas costas baterem contra o tórax de Jacob e pôde jurar que ouviu várias respirações serem presas. Quando Kaylee percorreu os seus olhos pelo campus, percebeu que os observadores da sua conversa com o lobo os miravam com expressões de expectativa e as líderes de torcida pareciam dispostas a darem um membro para estar no lugar dela, pelo que pôde ler em seus rostos.

- _E__u_ vou levar você para casa. - murmurou perto da orelha dela e a jovem sacudiu a cabeça levemente em uma negativa.

- Como, posso saber? Não vou montada em você de novo como de fosse um cavalo. Uma experiência só me basta. - reclamou. Da única vez que viajou com o lobo quase vomitou o próprio coração. Jacob na forma canina era mais veloz que na humana e ela teve que se agarrar aos pelos dele como se fossem um bote-salva vidas. Ao chegarem ao seu destino, que foi a loja de sua falecida tia, foi com muito custo e com os dedos trêmulos e duros que ela conseguiu se soltar da pelagem do transmorfo e conseguir colocar-se sobre as pernas bambas.

- Ainda há o meu colo.

- Claro... Que visão discreta. Você correndo a cem quilômetros por hora sobre duas pernas com uma garota de sessenta e cinco quilos nos seus braços é algo que qualquer um vê todos os dias. Mal chegamos e você está disposto a colocar todo o segredo dos Cullen e da alcateia em risco. - debateu-se no braço dele, irritada com dois fatos: um era que agora via que Edward e Bella tinham entrado no carro e Seth terminava de se despedir dos amigos, o que lhe dava pouco tempo para se livrar de Jacob. Outro era que estava praticamente pendurada no outro adolescente, pois seus pés deveriam estar ao menos uns três centímetros acima do chão, o que ela detestava.

Detestava ser lembrada nesses pequenos momentos o quão normal ela era. O quão frágil era. Porque quando se lembrava disso, recordava o principal motivo de estarem ali: para protegê-la, porque ela não era capaz de fazer isto sozinha.

- Certo... Ir via lupina não rola, via humana também não. Mas ainda há o maravilhoso transporte público. - Kaylee rolou os olhos. A propriedade dos Cullen era praticamente nos limites da cidade, isolada e escondida propositalmente para não chamar a atenção de curiosos e permitir que os residentes se sentissem à vontade em seu próprio lar. Por isso duvidava que tivesse alguma linha de ônibus que passasse perto que fosse do lugar, pois era por esse mesmo motivo que cada integrante da família tinha o seu próprio carro.

- Ou eu posso voltar da mesma maneira que vim. - rebateu presunçosa.

- Não rola. - Jacob riu e indicou com um dedo da outra mão livre o carro de Edward que abandonava o estacionamento e ganhava a rua, sumindo pela mesma rapidamente.

- Traidor! - Kaylee rosnou. Iria cravar uma estaca no coração daquele vampiro quando chegasse em casa, mesmo que fosse trabalho inútil e a única coisa que iria acontecer era da estaca partir ao meio.

- Mandei o casal ternurinha e Seth na frente. Agora somos você e eu cara amiga.

- Não! - com um gesto teimoso ela bateu com o calcanhar de couro da bota com força na perna de Jacob, o que o fez resmungar diante da pontada de dor que o calçado duro causou ao chocar-se com o osso, a largando automaticamente. - Agora é apenas você! - deu meia volta e seguiu caminho pela calçada, caçando o seu celular na bolsa pronta para ligar para Alice. A vidente viria ao seu resgate, ou ao menos esperava. Se ela se recusasse, usaria do desespero e como moeda de troca ofereceria um dia no shopping com a vampira, mas um minuto a mais na presença de Jacob que não ficaria.

E por quê?

Porque ela viu o olhar que ele lançou para Bella mais cedo, o olhar de cãozinho perdido. O olhar que ela odiava testemunhar no rosto dele. E cada vez que o via ficar dessa maneira a vontade que tinha era de bater na cabeça dele com uma das frigideiras inox de Esme para ver se entrava algum juízo no cérebro do lobo. No entanto a agressão poderia abalar a amizade deles e preferia dar as costas e se afastar até o seu humor melhorar do que chatear ainda mais o nativo. Era para o bem dos dois.

**oOo**

Carlisle estava fascinado enquanto percorria as páginas do velho tomo entregue a ele por Kaylee semanas depois que a garota passou a morar com os Cullen. Fascinado porque o livro continha uma história detalhada que remetia a séculos passados do clã da família dela que pela tradução literal da linguagem romani Varnas Parno significava Clã Branco. Impressionado pelos diários de viagem e conhecimentos adquiridos passados de mãe para filha. Conhecimentos em cultura, ervas, política e economia.

Mas, principalmente, em lendas e mitos.

E era esta parte que mais surpreendia Carlisle. Pois era ali que ele tinha encontrado boa parte das respostas do que era a menina que a sua família havia abrigado e prometido a Jacob que iria ajudar a proteger.

- Dr. Cullen? - e por falar no lobo, o mesmo encontrava-se parado na porta do seu escritório acompanhado por Kaylee. Havia pedido a Esme que avisasse a ambos quando chegassem da escola que queria conversar com eles imediatamente.

- Por favor entrem e fechem a porta. - pediu, mais por educação, pois com a porta fechada os outros não iria os interromper, do que por privacidade visto que todos naquela casa poderiam ouvir as conversas através de camadas e mais camadas de paredes. - Sentem-se. - indicou um jogo de sofás no quais os dois se acomodaram e também se sentou lá, de frente para eles, com o Livro apoiado no colo.

- Alguma coisa errada Dr. Cullen? - Kaylee arqueou uma sobrancelha, seus olhos descendo automaticamente para o livro entre as mãos pálidas do médico.

- Não, claro que não. E eu já pedi que me chamem de Carlisle.

- Claro Dr. Cullen. - respondeu a garota e o vampiro deu um suave sorriso, sacudindo de leve a cabeça.

- Kaylee... Você alguma vez leu este livro?

- Não. Winnie sempre dizia que eu nunca estava pronta.

- Talvez ela tivesse razão. Quando descobriu sobre os lobos e vampiros você teve uma reação bem peculiar e segundo Jacob o motivo da sua negação foi toda baseada no fato de que a sua mente não conseguia processar a existência do sobrenatural. Poderia me explicar isso? - perguntou curioso e Kaylee trocou um olhar com Jacob, como se procurando alguma orientação, o que não passou despercebido por Carlisle. A ligação deles estava ficando mais forte, como dizia no Livro.

- O sobrenatural não tem explicação concreta. É difícil de acreditar em algo que não há como comprovar a sua origem. Por exemplo... A lenda da tribo de Jacob diz que eles descendem de lobos, o que é impossível, pois os genes humanos não são compatíveis com os lupinos e a descendência mais próxima que temos com os animais, comprovada pela ciência, é com os macacos. Outra cosia que não compreendo é como vampiros podem existir com faculdades mentais e racionais se todo o seu sistema está morto. Não há mais coração, não há mais ondas cerebrais, nada. Nenhum órgão mais funciona, não há sistema circulatório para alimentar as células e manterem elas vivas, então porque vocês não se decompõem? E quanto a brilhar na luz do sol? Sempre acreditei, como nos livros de ficção, que o motivo de um vampiro queimar a luz do sol fosse por causa de uma reação alérgica. Não produzem mais as enzimas necessárias para a pele se proteger dos raios UVA e UVB, logo eles não são filtrados pela derme o que causa queimaduras gravíssimas que dependendo do tempo de exposição sob o sol pode chegar a chamas.

- São questões interessantes e realmente difíceis de explicar pela ciência, visto que você nunca encontrará um vampiro se expondo e se voluntariando para estudo. - Carlisle a interrompeu e Kaylee assentiu com a cabeça.

- Produzem veneno, mas como são capazes de produzir veneno se não mais possuem sistema atuante? E o que produz o veneno? Alguma glândula que surge somente após a transformação? Ou o veneno é uma multiplicação natural do veneno proveniente do vampiro criador do recém-nascido? E a necessidade de se alimentar de sangue? Estão mortos, sem sistema digestivo funcionando, não precisam acumular energia, não precisam nem dormir para renovar a atividade cerebral, então para que comer? Seja sangue ou qualquer outro tipo de fonte de alimento.

- Você é bastante lógica e curiosa. - Carlisle sorriu.

- Verdade? - Jacob debochou. - Eu já falei, é muito CSI, Medical Detectives, House MD e derivados na cabeça. Ela precisa parar de ver essas coisas. Que garota normal da idade dela assiste rins sendo expostos em cirurgias ou necrópsias? - caçoou, recebendo uma careta como resposta da menina.

- Realmente, não muitas. Mas no caso de Kaylee é completamente normal. Na verdade é esperado. - a atenção de ambos os adolescentes foi para o médico. - Eu li o Livro do seu clã Kaylee e agradeço pelo voto de confiança de sua parte por me entregar tamanho tesouro. E tenho que dizer que foi uma leitura muito esclarecedora.

- O que tem nesse Livro que Winnie fazia questão de guardá-lo a sete-chaves? Algum mapa do tesouro por um acaso? - a menina zombou.

- Não. A resposta para o que você é. - Kaylee ofegou. - Há uma lenda no Clã Whitaker sobre "Aquele que tem o dom da cura". - Carlisle abriu o tomo em uma página que ele já havia decorado qual era. - Conhece o mito de Esculápio? - a garota torceu o nariz. Com esse nome, preferia não ficar sabendo. - Asclépio ou Esculápio na Mitologia Grega foi filho do deus Apolo e considerado o criador da Medicina. Por ser meio mortal, meio divindade, suas habilidades de cura eram tão grandes que ele era capaz de fazer milagres, até mesmo trazer mortos de volta a vida, o que despertou a ira de Zeus pois era violar as leis da natureza e por isto ele foi punido, morto pelo próprio rei dos deuses. Entretanto seus ensinamentos prosseguiram com discípulos. O símbolo que usamos hoje na medicina, o caduceu, é o símbolo de Esculápio.

- Interessante doutor, mas o que tem isto a ver com a Kaylee? - Jacob o interrompeu.

- Mitos têm fundo de verdade Jacob. Se Esculápio era filho de Apolo, que entre muitas coisas também foi considerado o deus da cura, nunca iremos saber, mas o Livro do Clã de Kaylee comprova a existência dele nos tempos antigos e além de discípulos ele deixou herdeiros, vários, no mínimo dez e com dez mulheres diferentes. Entretanto nem todos sobreviveram além da idade adulta.

- Por quê? - Kaylee engoliu em seco, não gostando para onde aquela história estava indo.

- Se Esculápio foi morto pelo raio de Zeus, também não iremos saber, o que sabemos é que ele foi morto pelo que ele era e pelo que era capaz de fazer. Aro a considera uma ameaça aos vampiros, nada impede que alguém considerasse Esculápio uma ameaça naquela época.

- Certo... Resumindo a história: o livro diz que o meu Clã é descendente desse tal de Esculápio, é isto?

- Não, Kaylee. Você é descendente dele. Você herdou os dons de Esculápio. A cura elevada, o fato de ter sobrevivido naturalmente ao veneno de um vampiro, a sua capacidade racional e cientifica, tudo isto é a sua mente e o seu sistema que nasceu com um dom natural voltado para a medicina.

- Me chamou aqui para dizer que eu tenho uma mente para médico e poderes paranormais voltados para cura, é isto?

- Basicamente.

- E o Jacob, em que ele entra nesta equação? - Carlisle sorriu levemente.

- Ah, esta é outra parte da história. Esculápio foi morto por causa de seus dons, muitos de seus filhos também ao longo dos anos e gerações. Há exatamente trezentos anos o primeiro descendente de Esculápio nasceu em seu clã e para impedir que o mesmo tivesse um destino como os seus predecessores, os feiticeiros ciganos resolveram que uma criança com poderes tão abençoados precisaria ser protegida.

- Feiticeiros?

- Kaylee... Vive entre vampiros e lobisomens, se nós existimos, bruxos também têm o direito de existir.

- E? - perguntou a garota e Carlisle girou mais uma página do livro.

- Um grande ritual foi feito, o melhor guerreiro da tribo foi escolhido e designado para proteger a criança e com isto uma ligação entre os dois foi feita. Uma ligação que passou de geração para geração. Agora cada descendente de Esculápio que nasce, graças a magia dos ciganos, possui um protetor.

- Está dizendo que eu... - Jacob apontou para si mesmo.

- Sim... O Livro diz que tal ligação se chama "Laço Eterno entre Curador e Guardião".

- Curador... - Kaylee arregalou os olhos, chocada com as informações. - Eu sou um Curador. - Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça.

- E eu... Eu sou um Guardião? - Jacob completou.

- Sim. - reiterou o vampiro. - O que não muda muita coisa. Você sempre foi designado a ser "o protetor". Agora você é o protetor de uma pessoa só. - mais uma vez os adolescentes trocaram olhares e Kaylee pensou que estava muito mais feliz quando vivia na ignorância. E pela cara de Jacob tinha a sensação de que ele concordava com ela.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

- Ei Jacob. - Bella sentou ao lado do rapaz no banco de ferro do enorme jardim dos fundos da casa dos Cullen e onde uma Reneesme corria e ria enquanto era perseguida por um lobo de pelagem marrom acinzentada.

- Bells. - Jacob assentiu levemente com a cabeça, reconhecendo a presença da mulher ao seu lado, e Bella sorriu. A relação dois dois ainda estava abalada desde o retorno do lobisomem de Chicago para auxiliá-los com o Volturi e então a permanência dele com os Cullen para proteger Kaylee, mas aos poucos ela sentia que eles estavam voltando a ser os bons amigos que foram, embora vez ou outra ainda pudesse flagrar os longos olhares que o rapaz mais jovem lhe lançava como se perguntasse: "por que ele e não eu?".

- Carlisle nos contou o que descobriu no Livro da tia da Kaylee. - Jacob torceu levemente o nariz. A história e a conversa com o Dr. Cullen mais cedo ainda estava martelando na sua mente, na mente dos dois, de Kaylee e ele. No fim, quando tudo foi esclarecido e o médico falou que todos os dados que possuía sobre o assunto terminavam ali, Whitaker levantou-se de supetão do sofá onde estava e deu meia volta, saindo do escritório como se o fogo do inferno estivesse em seus calcanhares e sumindo dentro da mansão. Jacob pensou em segui-la mas foi impedido por Carlisle.

- Deixe-a ir, com certeza também é difícil de assimilar. Os poderes de um Curador são extremamente contraditórios. Ela tem a mente lógica que muitos médicos morreriam para ter, capaz de manter o controle sob pressão e ainda estar raciocinando mesmo que ela esteja tomada totalmente pelo emocional. Por outro lado os dons dela têm origem mística, coisa que esta mesma mente lógica não consegue computar porque não consegue explicar.

- E o quê, exatamente, ela é capaz de fazer? - Jacob o tinha indagado curioso. - O Livro não diz?

- Não. Creio que por segurança do Curador o Clã dela explicou a história mas não colocou em muitos detalhes caso venha a ser de conhecimento da pessoa errada a existência deste volume. Mas pelo que já presenciamos, o sistema dela parece ser imune a qualquer veneno.

- Qualquer veneno?

- O veneno de um vampiro é o mais potente que existe, Jacob. Se ela sobreviveu a ele, creio que outros não devam nem ter efeito sobre ela. Cura-se rápido.

- E a capacidade cognitiva? Ela tem um conhecimento cientifico que vai além do normal.

- Sim... Mas isto pode ser tanto o poder de Curador quanto ela poder ser um gênio como tantos outros por aí. Só vou saber fazendo testes. - afirmou e Carlisle não se surpreendeu ao ver as íris de Jacob ficarem mais escuras que o normal e ele franzir o cenho em uma expressão de desagrado.

- Não vai transformá-la em uma cobaia Dr. Sangue-Suga. - sibilou o rapaz entre dentes e o médico não se abalou nem um pouco com a ofensa.

- Não irei fazer nada contra a vontade dela... Ou a _sua._ Principalmente a sua. - a afirmação pareceu pegar Jacob de surpresa, o que o fez recuar e perder toda a sua postura ofensiva.

- Como?

- O Livro deu a entender que o laço Guardião e Curador é bem forte e eterno. Fazer algo contra o Curador, contra a vontade do mesmo e sem o consentimento do Guardião, não é uma atitude sensata. Creio que você mesmo pode afirmar isto pelo modo como é protetor e possessivo em relação a Kaylee.

- Não sou protetor e possessivo, apenas me preocupo. Quando a conheci ela estava sendo atacada por um vampiro e sangrando em um beco imundo. Não é um fim justo para uma pessoa tão jovem.

- É protetor Jacob, mesmo que ainda não perceba. Você não pensou duas vezes em ir sozinho batalhar com os Volturi para salvá-la, ou deixar tudo para trás para fugir com ela, e cada vez que acha que alguém está minimamente ameaçando a segurança da Kaylee já mostra os dentes para a pessoa. - Jacob prendeu a respiração diante de tantos pontos difíceis de contra argumentar. Carlisle tinha razão em tudo e ele surpreendeu-se ao lembrar que tinha presenciado as mesmas atitudes em lobos que haviam imprimido. - O que se passa na sua cabeça? Ficou calado de repente.

- É que você listou tudo isso e eu lembrei que as minhas atitudes lembram as dos meus irmãos com as suas impressões.

- Acha que imprimiu na Kaylee?

- Não, porque não aconteceu nada do que eu ouvi Sam falar, ou que já li Seth, Quil e Paul pensarem ou vivenciarem na mente deles. Sem contar que eu não sou dependente da Kaylee, posso ficar afastado dela sem problema algum. E agora que penso nisto... O que pode acontecer se um dia eu...

- Imprimir? - Carlisle completou por ele e voltou os seus olhos dourados para a capa velha do Livro. - Não creio que vá acontecer Jacob. Não mais com você.

- Por quê?

- O laço entre Curador e Guardião é forte... - o vampiro hesitou. - forte o suficiente para quebrar qualquer outro laço e evitar futuros laços. - ponderou mais um pouco e finalmente prosseguiu. - Pelo que está escrito no livro e pelo que compreendi... No fim o laço entre Curador e Guardião só terá um fim. - Jacob engoliu em seco.

- Qual?

- Enlace. - Jacob piscou repetidamente.

- Como?

- Todos os Curadores e Guardiões só tiveram um tipo de relacionamento: amoroso. - o rapaz riu diante das palavras de Carlisle e o vampiro esperou pacientemente até ele se recompor do seu ataque de nervoso.

- Doutor... Kaylee e eu não nos vemos desta maneira. Somos amigos, nada mais.

- Os outros Curadores e Guardiões, a maioria, também eram amigos... Para no fim tornarem-se amantes.

- Ela é apenas uma menina.

- Não tanto assim. Você não envelhece Jacob e ela não ficará eternamente presa aos quinze anos. Em poucos dias mesmo será o aniversário dela.

- Ainda sim não consigo nos imaginar desta maneira.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Não digo que é mandatório vocês serem amantes, talvez serão o primeiro Curador e Guardião apenas amigos. Pode acontecer. - Jacob assentiu com a cabeça em concordância. - Ou não.

- Jacob? - a voz de Bella o chamando o trouxe de volta para o presente, o retirando das lembranças da conversa com Carlisle mais cedo. - Estava longe, algum problema?

- Kaylee não pareceu tão feliz assim com tudo o que descobriu.

- Percebemos pelo modo como a porta do quarto dela bateu e pelo fato de que podemos ouvir os passos dela de um lado para o outro no andar de cima. - Bella comentou, voltando o olhar para o jardim quando um gritinho extasiado de Nessie chamou a sua atenção. Ela agora agarrava-se aos pelos de Seth que trotava com a menina nas suas costas por entre as flores de Esme.

- O que exatamente Carlisle falou para vocês? - Jacob virou-se para mirar o perfil da mulher ao seu lado.

- Que Kaylee era uma Curadora e você o seu Guardião, nada mais. Explicou sobre a lenda de Esculápio e de onde vinham os Curadores e os Guardiões, mas disse que não tem conhecimento da capacidade dos poderes dela e que irá conversar novamente com ela mais tarde quando tudo se acalmar. - aparentemente Carlisle pincelou a história e não comentou a profundidade do laço entre Curador e Guardião, o que era bom, pois não queria vampiros fofoqueiros ou Leah com a sua língua afiada dando palpites sobre a sua vida.

- Bom... - murmurou, apenas por falta do que dizer. Era tão estranho, ele sempre pôde conversar tudo com Bella mas agora não conseguia trocar nem meias palavras com essa nova mulher que mesmo depois de meses ainda parecia uma completa estranha para ele. E mesmo que por sob os traços perfeitos ele tenha encontrado, depois de muito avaliar, resquícios de sua amiga de infância, ainda sim tentava achar mais provas dela. O jeito desajeitado não mais existia e a insegurança característica da Bella sempre emotiva morreu junto com a humana. A personalidade teimosa ainda era a mesma, assim como o gênio difícil, mas ainda sim era muita pouca coisa para fazê-lo se sentir confortável na presença dela.

- Jacob... - a mão pálida e gélida tocou a sua morena e quente e Jacob teve que se segurar para não retirar a sua mão de sob a dela.

- Ei! - Emmett surgiu entre os dois, inclinando-se sobre o encosto de ferro, e o nativo aproveitou essa interrupção para discretamente recolher a sua mão da de Bella. - Me digam qual é o melhor. - abriu a vista deles um catálogo de concessionária de carros, folheando algumas páginas até chegar a que queria, uma que exibia vários modelos de picape.

- O que houve com o seu carro Emmett? - Bella franziu as sobrancelhas negras. Os Cullen quando se mudaram tinham praticamente trocado todos os seus veículos automotivos, exceto a nova integrante da família que não quis se desfazer da Ferrari que ganhara de Edward e que mal tinha usado, portanto a mesma foi trazida diretamente de Forks para Lafayette. - Não faz nem dois dias que está sob a sua posse e já o quebrou?

- Não... Estou pensando em qual desses vou dar de presente para a Kaylee. - o vampiro disse pensativo e Bella arregalou os olhos surpresa.

- Vai dar uma picape para ela?

- Aniversário de dezesseis anos, vai tirar a carteira, ela precisa de um carro decente. - Emmett se justificou.

- E o que a Rosalie pensou da sua ideia? - Bella perguntou. Rosalie como sempre não era fã dos lobos e muito menos da humana vivendo sob o teto dos Cullen, portanto não iria ficar nada feliz em saber que o marido planejava dar um carro daquele porte para dita humana.

- Cá entre nós... Mas Rose também vai assinar o presente, mesmo que não assuma na hora. - Emmett piscou um olho matreiro, recuando em um reflexo rápido quando Jacob ergueu-se do banco de supetão com os punhos fechados firmemente e o cenho franzido.

- Jacob? O que foi? - Bella chamou o amigo que partiu em direção a casa a passos pesados e parecia prestes a soltar fumaça pelas orelhas. - Jacob! - virou-se para o cunhado que tinha pulado o encosto do banco e agora se sentava ao seu lado. - O que deu nele? - Emmett gargalhou.

- Dor de cotovelo. - disse misterioso, continuando a folhear o encarte da concessionária a procura do carro mais possante e mais caro do catálogo, pois sentia que a sua aposta estaria ganha somente com este presente.

**oOo**

- Por que está tão para baixo?

- Virgem Maria! - Kaylee deu um pulo no lugar ao ouvir a voz atrás de si.

- Não... - veio a risada melodiosa. - Alice. - a garota virou para se deparar com a expressão sorridente de Alice.

- Como você entrou aqui?

- Pela varanda. - a vidente apontou para a porta da varanda aberta por onde uma suave brisa soprava e balançava levemente as cortinas. - Qual o problema?

- Nada. E por que está me perguntando? Com certeza você já sabe qual é o meu problema.

- Na verdade não. Você está tendo um conflito interno sobre revelações que foram feitas por Carlisle sobre as suas origens, mas nada que irá afetar decisões em um futuro próximo, portando não prevejo nada. Se fosse Edward aí seria diferente, ele apenas leria a sua mente.

- Edward não consegue ler a minha mente, esqueceu?

- E então? - Alice saltitou até a cama dela, sentando-se na beirada e dando tapinhas sobre o colchão, a convidando para se sentar ao seu lado. Depois de dois segundos de indecisão Kaylee foi até onde estava a vampira e acomodou-se junto a ela. - Quer compartilhar comigo os seus problemas? Sou uma ótima ouvinte e conselheira.

- Pensei que Jasper fosse o psicólogo da família com toda a habilidade empata dele. - Alice sorriu.

- Ele não consegue ler você, esqueceu?

- Verdade.

- Pois bem... O que a aflige? É sobre os seus dons? Pensei que já estivesse acostumada com o sobrenatural.

- Alice, nunca vou me acostumar com o sobrenatural. Cada vez que olho para vocês, os Cullen, Jacob, Leah e Seth, na minha mente eu sei o que são, mas aos meus olhos não consigo vê-los além de humanos. Quando vou dormir, me iludo achando que estão fazendo o mesmo. Se não os vejo comendo, abstraio tal fato e para mim a beleza anormal é pura genética elevada e nada mais. Para mim Jacob humano e o lobo são duas entidades separadas e agora saber que eu faço parte do clube do sobrenatural não me anima.

- Por quê? Não gosta de ser diferente?

- Somos todos diferentes Alice. A cadeia de DNA de cada ser humano se difere, o que faz que cada um seja singular. Até mesmo gêmeos idênticos são diferentes. O que me irrita é que tudo isto que acabei de dizer, todo este conhecimento, não é meu.

- Como não é seu? Estudou para saber disto...

- Não, não estudei. - Kaylee levantou da cama em um gesto brusco e começou a perambular na frente de Alice, passando a mão pelos cabelos alisados. - Nunca fiz esforço algum para aprender o que fosse em matérias relacionadas a ciência. Bastava abrir o livro, ler a linha uma única vez e já compreendia. Ou então só de ouvir o professor tudo já estava arquivado e esclarecido na minha mente e saber que tal capacidade de absorção é por causa de algum hócus pócus é deprimente. Não é nada mérito meu. Até a minha vontade de ser médica não é minha, é influência de ser um Curador.

- E quanto ao seu poder de cura?

- É esclarecedor finalmente saber de onde ele vem, mas ao mesmo tempo confuso, pois não sei nem como ele funciona.

- E não tem curiosidade?

- Como assim?

- Disse que tudo isso não é mérito seu, mas é. O símbolo da medicina é o caduceu, o caduceu de Esculápio, o primeiro Curador, o que propagou esta ciência, que causou uma revolução e proporcionou a humanidade algum conforto. Quem não garante que é por isso que vocês nascem, existem? Para ajudar a medicina a evoluir. E você só vai saber do que é capaz e de como os seus poderes funcionam somente se testar. Sabe... Não lembro muito da minha vida como humana, mas lembro que sempre tive as minhas visões e quando humana as temia. Quando me tornei vampira as aceitei e foi assim que me libertei e pude testar os meus limites.

- O que sugere então? Que eu simplesmente pare de fazer perguntas e apenas aceite?

- Não foi assim que você viveu os últimos anos quando não sabia de nada? Apenas aceitava? E não vivia bem?

- Sim, mas...

- Mas nada. Apenas aceite que você é uma pessoa especial com um dom que pode ajudar os outros. - Kaylee parou de perambular e mirou Alice longamente.

- E quanto aos testes?

- Como assim?

- Como eu poderia me testar? - a vidente deu um meio sorriso.

- Bem... testes médicos temos o Carlisle para isto. Agora testes físicos temos o Jasper.

- Testes físicos?

- Você se cura rápido... É resistente e ficou forte por causa do sangue de Jacob, mas acho que os testes que fizemos com você em Forks não foram suficientes. E eu tenho a sensação de que vai além disso.

- Tem a sensação ou previu alguma coisa? - Alice deu um sorriso misterioso para ela.

- Vista alguma coisa confortável... Estou esperando por você no jardim. - anunciou, saindo pela mesma via que entrou, pela varanda. Vestir algo confortável. Mais fácil falar do que fazer, pois o seu closet fora composto por Alice e nada ali dentro parecia ser confortável ou relativamente barato para ser destruído.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

- O que exatamente vamos fazer? - Kaylee perguntou intrigada. O mais confortável que tinha encontrado em seu armário foi um par de calças de ginástica, camisa de algodão e tênis, todas com etiquetas de lojas de grife e que deveriam ter custado uma fortuna que ela nem queria pensar.

- Você vai ver. - Jasper falou calmamente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Onde está Alice? - perguntou a jovem, rodando os olhos pelos jardins e vendo que Emmett veio correndo da casa e parou com um deslize sobre o gramado atrás de Jasper.

- Alice me contou e isso é trapaça! - Jasper só deu um sorriso de canto de boca para o outro vampiro.

- O que está acontecendo? - Kaylee franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o moreno grandão que apareceu nos jardins.

- Agora que Emmett está aqui podemos começar. - Jasper se afastou do vampiro maior, deixando Kaylee e ele frente a frente. - Alice disse que você quer testar até onde vai os seus limites. - o vampiro e a humana trocaram olhares e a jovem arregalou levemente os olhos.

- Opa! - Emmett abriu um largo sorriso brincalhão. - Luta livre?

- Emmett, é para pegar leve. A menina quebra fácil. - Jasper alertou.

- Como assim pegar leve? - Kaylee recuou um passo temerosa, ainda mais que a expressão no rosto de Emmett não era das mais confiáveis. Quando o homem deu um passo à frente, separando as pernas e inclinando o corpo na sua direção a garota prendeu a respiração e alargou ainda mais os olhos. - Jasper? - chamou, mirando o vampiro loiro que estava a uma boa distância deles.

- Quero que relaxe e deixe o seu corpo reagir por reflexo.

- Como é?

- Se tem o sangue de Jacob correndo em suas veias, se absorveu alguma coisa dos genes dos lobos, deve ter absorvido algum conhecimento.

- Isto é apenas uma teoria. Você espera o quê? Que eu exploda em pelos e quatro patas?

- Não. Apenas relaxe Kaylee. - fácil para o vampiro falar, pois não era ele que estava frente a frente com a montanha que era Emmett. E mesmo que estivesse, o coração dele não estaria prestes a saltar para fora do peito, pois esse nem batia, e ele saberia se igualar a força do outro homem. - Emmett... Quando estiver pronto. - Emmett sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Eu sempre estou pronto cunhado. - e disparou na direção de Kaylee.

A jovem gritaria se não soubesse que tal atitude seria estúpida. Emmett não a machucaria de verdade, não era uma ameaça de verdade, e era apenas a sua mente reagindo de uma maneira irracional diante de algo que ainda não tinha conseguido processar. Quando seu cérebro percebeu que os seus olhos conseguiam acompanhar o borrão que era o vampiro, pareceu dar um alerta para todo o seu corpo e suas pernas reagiram automaticamente ao comando, a fazendo pular para fora da linha de ataque e com isto ela rolou pela grama e segundos depois encontrava-se de joelhos, ofegante, enquanto mirava um Emmett que piscava tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido.

- Bom. - Jasper comentou.

- Bom? - Emmett soltou um baixo assovio. - Ela desviou do meu ataque.

- Não tão rápido quanto eu previ, se demorasse mais meio segundo o impacto seria feio, mas foi bom. - completou Jasper enquanto Kaylee ainda tentava compreender o que tinha acontecido. - A sua velocidade e reflexos não se igualam a de um lobo, mas são bons. Me pergunto se isso é apenas influência do sangue doado ou algo característico seu. Agora vamos testar a força.

- Como é? - os olhos amêndoas da garota ficaram enormes.

- O que você ouviu. Venha. - Jasper a chamou. Com as pernas trêmulas ela foi até onde Emmett estava e parou na frente dele, esperando apreensiva para saber qual era a ideia insana que estava passando na cabeça do empata. Alice e ele realmente formavam um casal perfeito, pois em algum ponto os dois não regulavam bem. - Entrelacem os dedos. - Kaylee franziu as sobrancelhas mas fez o que foi pedido, entrelaçando os dedos de suas mãos com os de Emmett, ignorando a temperatura corporal inexistente nas palmas grandes do homem. - Vocês irão fazer uma queda de braço. Com a diferença de que Emmett não se mexe e Kaylee tenta movê-lo.

- Vou morrer tentando. - murmurou a garota e de rabo de olho ficou observando Jasper até que com um aceno de cabeça ele deu sinal para começar. Seu olhar voltou para Emmett que sorriu presunçoso e ela suspirou. Isso era um teste estúpido, mas não iria contrariar Alice.

Inspirando profundamente e fechando com mais força os dedos entre os dedos petrificados do vampiro a jovem retesou todos os músculos do seu corpo, separando as pernas e travando os pés no chão. Concentrou toda a sua força não apenas nos braços, mas também nos ombros e com um tranco começou a empurrar Emmett, vendo sem surpresa que ele não moveu um pelo do corpo.

- Você está pensando demais. Não pode pensar. Tem que reagir. Quando pensamentos não mais ajudam, temos que deixar o corpo reagir pois ele sozinho irá nos dar a resposta. - Jasper a instruiu enquanto ela empurrava e o outro vampiro nem se movia e parecia se divertir diante do seu esforço inútil.

- Não sei reagir Jasper, esqueceu? - Kaylee bufou, sentindo que suor começava a se formar em sua têmpora. - Sou uma criatura racional, faz parte da minha natureza de Curadora. - rosnou entre dentes, estreitando os olhos para Emmett que permanecia em silêncio com uma expressão divertida e sem mexer um músculo.

- Racional? Pois bem então. - Jasper trocou um olhar com Emmett sobre a cabeça de Kaylee e deu a volta por ela, aproximando-se pelas costas da garota e sussurrando perto do ouvido dela. - Emmett é um dos Volturi e ele está no seu caminho, está te prendendo, te impedindo.

- Me impedindo de quê? - ofegou, seus olhos escurecendo ao se lembrar dos vampiros que mataram a sua tia.

- De chegar ao Jacob. - murmurou e Emmett sentiu um estalo sobre a sua pele quando os dedos de Kaylee apertaram com mais força os seus. - Você é uma Curadora, sua função é curar, salvar vidas, ajudar e Jacob precisa da sua ajuda. Pode ver? - continuou Jasper em um tom calmo ao pé do ouvido dela. - Pode vê-lo caído? Ele foi derrotado ao tentar te proteger, lutou bravamente mas sucumbiu... - o som de terra revirando soou baixo e Emmett percebeu que o seu corpo deslocou alguns milímetros sobre o gramado.

Quanto a Kaylee sua mente parecia ter desligado completamente enquanto a voz de Jasper a preenchia com o cenário que se formava a cada palavra narrada. Na sua frente não mais estava o mais vivaz dos Cullen, mas sim o batedor dos Volturi: Demetri, aquele que a aprisionou durante o ataque em Chicago. Pouco a pouco pôde ver a sua volta as imagens de Aro, Felix, Jane e Alec se materializando, cercando a figura caída de Jacob, o lobo cujos pelos retrocediam e retornavam a ser pele e patas e focinhos voltavam a ser pernas, braços e cabeça humana. Tudo sob o olhar avermelhado dos vampiros que pareciam se divertir com o sofrimento dele.

- Pode ver? - a voz de Jasper soou ao longe. E ela podia.

Podia ver Jane torturar o lobisomem que gritava e se contorcia de dor com ferimentos espalhados pelo corpo todo. Podia ver os olhos escuros a mirando enquanto perdia o brilho aos poucos e cada vez que um novo som de agonia saía dos lábios pálidos seu corpo inteiro fervia e a sua mente apenas gritava de volta que precisava chegar até ele. Precisava chegar nele, precisava tirar Demetri da sua frente e precisava ser agora. E então o som de um sibilo e algo estalando e quebrando soou e a ilusão desapareceu.

E de volta estava aos jardins dos Cullen com os seus olhos piscando, tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido e vendo que Emmett não estava mais na sua frente. Aturdida, girou sobre os pés somente para encontrar o vampiro caído contra o tronco de uma árvore partida e que era auxiliado por Jasper a se erguer.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou confusa.

- O que aconteceu? Aconteceu que você me arremessou contra uma árvore garota! - Emmett gargalhou. - Mas acho que não foi sem consequências. - e apontou para as mãos dela. Kaylee as ergueu a altura dos olhos e soltou um baixo gemido. Quatro dedos da sua mão esquerda estavam apresentando inchaço e hematomas enquanto três da direita possuíam sintomas parecidos. - Acho que eu exagerei também. Foi mal.

- O treino acabou por hoje. Melhor vermos Carlisle. - Jasper declarou e Kaylee assentiu com a cabeça, dando uma outra olhada para a árvore e se perguntando em como com o barulho que o corpo de Emmett fez ao quebrar o tronco ninguém veio verificar o que tinha acontecido. - Alice. - a voz de Jasper respondeu a sua pergunta, como se ele fosse o leitor de mentes e não Edward. - Estava estampado no seu rosto. Alice distraiu os outros.

Kaylee assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo os dois vampiros de volta para casa, sentindo os seus dedos latejarem e tentando lembrar o que diabos tinha feito durante o treinamento e pensando que era melhor chegar a Carlisle antes que Jacob a visse, pois tinha a sensação de que se Emmett sobreviveu ao seu encontro com a árvore, não teria tanta sorte assim com o lobo.

**oOo**

Precisou de ao menos três vampiros e dois lobos para segurarem um Jacob furioso e impedir que ele partisse para cima de Emmett e o quebrasse em milhares de pedacinhos cintilantes no segundo em que os olhos negros pousaram sobre as mãos feridas de Kaylee e o vampiro moreno admitiu ter sido o responsável pelos machucados da garota. E piorou a situação para o maior dos Cullen quando chegou aos ouvidos do transmorfo a conversa que Carlisle e a adolescente estavam tendo a um canto da sala.

- Acho que estão quebrados. - Kaylee comentou em um tom de pouco caso enquanto o médico avaliava o estrago em seus dedos. - Pois não consigo mexê-los e muito menos senti-los. - foi o suficiente para Edward, Jasper e Bella, além de Seth e Leah, serem auxiliados por Esme e uma contrariada Rosalie quando um alto rosnado brotou do fundo da garganta de Jacob e o corpo dele começou a tremer.

- Os ossos estão se recompondo de maneira errada. Vou ter que refazer a fratura. - anunciou Carlisle, mirando os seus olhos dourados nos claros da adolescente.

- Faça. - concedeu e o vampiro lançou um olhar para o lobo sendo seguro por praticamente toda a família Cullen e a alcateia. Kaylee seguiu a direção do olhar do médico. - Ah por favor. Jacob! - o tom dela saiu como uma ordem. - Eu estava completamente ciente do que fazia e _pedi_ a Jasper e Emmett que me treinassem. - mentiu e as íris escuras do transmorfo a miraram descrente. - Dr. Cullen... Melhor agir antes que o processo se complete. Por alguma razão acho que está quase terminando. - Carlisle surpreendeu-se. Ela tinha pleno conhecimento de quanto tempo o seu corpo levava para se curar. Era impressionante.

- No três então. - Carlisle segurou a mão esquerda dela entre as suas. - Um... três! - e com dois estalos quebrou e realinhou os ossos dos dedos. Kaylee abriu a boca mas o grito ficou preso na garganta e as lágrimas automaticamente rolaram de seus olhos diante da dor lancinante que subiu de sua mão por todo o seu braço. O médico não esperou que ela registrasse por completo o que tinha acontecido, pois pegou a outra mão e repetiu o processo.

- Opa! - a voz de Emmett fez o patriarca dos Cullen olhar por cima do ombro para ver que o vampiro tinha se unido ao grupo que segurava Jacob e o congratulava mentalmente. O rapaz não tinha se transformado, mas sabia que faltava pouco. Aparentemente o laço entre Kaylee e ele estava ficando ainda mais estreito, pois o jovem não conseguia nem mesmo ficar indiferente ao vê-la sentindo dor.

- Isso foi... - a adolescente ofegou. - Esperto... Mas dolorido.

- O cérebro...

- Só pode registrar uma dor por vez e geralmente a mais intensa. - Kaylee completou a fala de Carlisle enquanto o mesmo começava a enfaixar as suas mãos.

- Vira-lata já aviso que se você se transformar nos meus braços eu te prendo no canil sem comida por uma noite inteira. - Rosalie rosnou enquanto Jacob tentava se soltar do grupo.

- Ei loira! - o nativo virou-se com uma expressão de escárnio para ela. - Como é que uma loira enche o pneu de um carro? - a vampira soltou um bufo e rolou os olhos. - Assopra pelo cano de descarga. Mas as janelas têm que estar fechadas para o ar não escapar. - algumas risadas mal contidas foram ouvidas ao redor dos dois. - Podem me soltar, eu não vou me transformar. - avisou e mãos foram o libertando com relutância.

- E então? Estamos na paz? - Emmett deu um largo sorriso para Jacob que moveu-se na direção dele e seu caminho foi prontamente bloqueado por Rosalie, Jasper e Edward. - Cara, no fim fui eu que saí no prejuízo... Além da árvore. Afinal, o arremessado foi a minha pobre pessoa. - gargalhou, mas isto não pareceu melhorar o humor do lobo que o mirou com um olhar feroz antes de soltar um bufo e girar sobre os pés, indo a passos pesados até Kaylee e parando ao lado dela no minuto em que Carlisle terminava de enfaixar a mão esquerda da menina.

- Terminou com o showzinho? - a jovem o mirou pelo canto dos olhos e Jacob apenas soltou outro bufo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo.

- Tente não mexer os dedos pelas próximas duas horas. - Carlisle a orientou assim que finalizou a imobilização das mãos da garota. - Pela minha contagem o seu tempo de cura para ossos quebrados é de vinte minutos, mas quero deixar um adicional de tempo apenas por garantia. - comentou, ignorando o fato de que todo o corpo de Black retesou ao ouvir a sentença "ossos quebrados" dentro da frase. Com isto soltou as mãos da menina, as depositando suavemente sobre o colo dela e se afastou, indo para onde Jasper e Emmett estavam pois queria ouvir em primeira mão sobre o teste bolado por Alice que terminou com Emmett dentro de uma árvore.

- Ainda não engulo essa história de que toda esta ideia doida foi sua. - o rapaz resmungou, descendo o olhar contrariado para as mãos enfaixadas da garota.

- Por que não? Não posso ter ideias doidas de vez em quando? Ou você detém os direitos autorais de ser um porra louca? Porque se for assim me avisa da próxima vez. - o repreendeu, desencostando do móvel onde estava e afastando-se dele antes que Jacob pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em resposta, o fazendo ficar ainda mais contrariado do que estava antes.

Ao mesmo tempo Carlisle havia se aproximado de Jasper e Emmett do outro lado da sala, tocando os braços de ambos levemente e os puxando para um canto mais afastado.

- Eu gostaria de entender melhor o que foi que aconteceu. - perguntou o médico quando os três se reuniram longe o bastante de onde estava o restante da família.

- Alice me procurou dizendo que Kaylee estava com problemas para aceitar a sua nova condição e que havia conversado com ela e a aconselhado sobre parar de racionalizar e apenas aceitar. - Jasper começou a explicação. - A aconselhou a se testar para ver até onde ela poderia ir e pediu a minha ajuda.

- Espera aí! - Emmett protestou. - Era isso o que vocês estavam fazendo nos jardins?

- O que você achou que estávamos fazendo? - o homem mirou o cunhado com ambas a sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Arrumando um jeito de violar as regras da aposta. - protestou o moreno.

- Aposta? Que aposta? - Carlisle interrompeu ambos e teve certeza que se eles ainda tivessem sangue correndo nas veias estariam corando de vergonha somente pelas expressões culpadas que fizeram.

- Acredite meu querido pai adotivo – Emmett deu tapinhas no ombro do médico, oferecendo a ele um sorriso inocente. - quanto menos você souber, melhor.

- Creio que tenho que concordar com você. Pois bem. Ainda sim, o que você fez para ela conseguir arremessar um vampiro tão longe? - Carlisle voltou-se para Jasper.

- Ela se prende muito ao racional, analisa demais os prós e contras. Quando sugeri a disputa de força a intenção era apenas para que ela conseguisse deslocar Emmett do lugar.

- Me deslocar? Ela me arrancou do lugar. Foi impressionante. Temos que tentar fazer isso de novo! - disse animado.

- Eu não sugeriria. - rebateu Jasper. - Nos poucos segundos em que ela sobrepôs-se a Emmett eu consegui ler as emoções dela. Era como se fosse um interruptor de liga e desliga. Quando consciente de seus atos ela é racional ao ponto de ser confusa, no momento que deixa somente os instintos a dominarem parece que tudo clareia. Kaylee não tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, dentro dela só havia um objetivo: tirar o obstáculo da frente. Ela estava tomada pelo desespero e frustração por sentir-se tão incapacitada.

- Também, o que você fez à ela foi covardia. - Emmett assoviou baixo. - E esperto. - e mirou Jasper de maneira acusadora, o que fez o outro vampiro o responder com um sorriso matreiro de canto de boca.

- O que você fez? - Carlisle perguntou preocupado.

- Apenas ofereci a ela um incentivo para ajudá-la a se desprender de seus pensamentos racionais. Uma imagem mental.

- Que imagem mental? - insistiu o médico.

- Jacob acuado, abatido, ferido e prestes a ser destruído pelos Volturi enquanto ela era impedida de salvá-lo, de curá-lo. - relatou e o Dr. Cullen lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para onde Kaylee estava, sendo agora pajeada por uma Esme em todo o seu módulo mãe super-protetora enquanto tentava garantir a mulher de que tudo estava bem. Jacob continuava na mesma posição de antes, com os braços cruzados e a expressão fechada, mas as íris negras seguiam cada movimento da adolescente como uma ave de rapina e vez ou outra Kaylee também lançava um olhar para o outro lado da sala para o lobo emburrado.

Quanto tempo levaria para o laço deles dois se tornar tão estreito a ponto de ser impossível de se desfazer? Pensou Carlisle, pois do jeito que as coisas estavam progredindo ele teria que discordar do jovem Black. A amizade dele com Whitaker poderia perdurar, mas tinha chances de se tornar algo mais muito em breve.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kaylee sabia que Alice estava aprontando alguma coisa para o seu aniversário. Afinal, a vidente dera várias pistas do fato quando começou, na semana anterior, a rodar pela casa tirando móveis do lugar e carregando nos braços revistas de decoração de festas e similares. E quando a garota pensou em protestar sobre tal coisa, dizer que não era necessário, foi calada por um olhar de Bella que dizia claramente que era para ela nem começar, pois seria discussão perdida.

- E acredite – completou a vampira. - falo por experiência própria.

Por isso, quando o dia 25 de março chegou e Kaylee colocou os pés para fora da escola somente para encontrar uma Leah muito mal humorada recostada em um dos carros da família Cullen a esperando, a jovem soube que algo grande estava por vir.

- A colocaram na confusão também? - perguntou ao se aproximar da mulher mais velha, rodando os olhos pelo estacionamento a procura do Camaro de Edward e não o encontrando.

- Nem tente. O casal brilhante já partiu por ordens do Biscoito da Sorte.

- E Seth?

- Foi com eles, óbvio, servir de babá da monstrinho. - Leah rolou os olhos.

- Tem consciência de que a criatura que hoje chama de monstrinho amanhã será a sua cunhada. - a nativa fez uma careta dolorida diante da colocação da garota.

- Tinha que me lembrar desta infelicidade?

- Você sempre diz que o mundo gira com o propósito de ferrar a sua vida... Achei que já tinha esquecido tal fato. Mas e então... O que faz aqui?

- Bancando o Jacob.

- Sinto dizer mas exceto o fato de serem da mesma tribo e o tom de pele, ainda falta muito para você ser _um _Jacob. - gracejou.

- Medicina moderna querida... Deveria saber que hoje eu posso ser _um_ Jacob. - Kaylee percorreu os olhos pelo corpo de Leah com todas as suas curvas envolvidas em uma calça jeans justa e camiseta baby-look e segurou uma risada.

- Há algo que não esteja me contando Leah? Algum desejo reprimido? Alguma frustração ou dúvidas sobre a sua pessoa? - Leah sorriu sardônica para a jovem. - Além do mais... Jacob é único.

- Claro que é. - os olhos escuros da mulher mais velha brilharam como se algum segredo acabasse de ser revelado sem o conhecimento de Kaylee.

- O que foi? Que cara é essa? - perguntou a menina confusa diante do sorriso vitorioso que estava no rosto da nativa.

- Apenas que acabei de perceber que os Cullen têm uma aptidão para desperdiçar dinheiro por nada. - deu meia volta, circulando o carro e abrindo a porta do motorista e carona com dois cliques do alarme.

- E daí?

- E daí que não me sentirei mais culpada em tirar dinheiro deles. - respondeu, entrando no veículo e se acomodando atrás do volante.

- Não entendi. - Kaylee bateu a porta do carona, jogando a sua bolsa por cima do ombro para o banco de trás e depois passou o cinto de segurança sobre o peito.

- Não é para entender. São loucuras minhas.

- Sei... Então? Para onde vamos?

- Porta-luvas. - Kaylee arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu o porta-luvas da BMW, retirando de lá um catálogo de um hotel que ficava a alguns quilômetros de distância da sua escola.

- Pensei que Alice estivesse preparando a festa na Mansão Cullen.

- E ela está. Este é o seu pré-presente. Uma tarde no spa para se preparar para a festa. - a garota arregalou os olhos.

- Alice é maluca!

- Percebeu isto agora?

- E você vai ficar fazendo o que enquanto eu estou em... - abriu o panfleto do hotel, chegando na parte do spa e os serviços que esse oferecia. - um banho de imersão, massagem, salão de beleza e derivados? - Leah deu um sorrisinho.

- Essa é a maravilha do Biscoito da Sorte... Reserva para duas. Irei te fazer companhia. - Kaylee percorreu o olhar surpreso pela mulher mais velha.

- Você? Em um spa?

- O quê? Também sou mulher! Também sou filha de deus e mereço umas mordomias de vez em quando, ainda mais com tudo pago. E qualquer coisa para ficar longe da paranoia psicótica que é Alice Cullen quando está armando alguma coisa.

- Paranoia psicótica?

- Você ficaria surpresa. O grandão Emmett sem querer colocou um enfeite de decoração alguns milímetros a mais para o lado esquerdo e eu pude jurar pelo modo como a vampira pigmeu o encarou que ela arrancaria a cabeça dele fora por causa do erro. - Kaylee piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de soltar uma longa gargalhada. - Isto, ria agora, mas tome cuidado quando voltarmos para não tirar nada do lugar.

- Por quê?

- Porque sendo aniversariante ou não, creio que não vai estar imune a fúria do pigmeu sangue-suga se você ao menos cogitar em estragar todo o trabalho dela.

- Está sendo exagerada Leah.

- Exagerada? Vamos ver se vai continuar pensando isto quando voltarmos. Vamos ver.

**oOo**

- Eu não quero nem saber para que serve isso! - Jacob gritou, recuando um passo e afastando-se de Alice Cullen que vinha na sua direção com um frasco de spray nas mãos e um brilho decidido nos olhos topazes.

- Jacob, não seja tão intolerante!

- Escuta aqui Bola de Cristal, eu já permiti que você fizesse esta palhaçada comigo, mas minha concessão acaba aqui!

- Mas você ficou bem. - resmungou a vidente.

- Bem? Não há nada diferente aqui do que eu visto normalmente. - Jacob segurou nas lapelas de sua jaqueta, as abrindo levemente como se para provar o seu argumento.

- Sim, há. Essas são inteiras, novas e de qualidade. - rebateu Alice presunçosa. Tinha que confessar que não foi nada fácil encontrar roupas adequadas e do tamanho do lobo, mas as jeans escuras com rasgos e desfiada, botas, camiseta justa sob uma jaqueta de couro haviam caído bem nele. Agora se ele ao menos deixasse que ela desse o toque final no visual. - Agora falta apenas o cabelo.

- Toque em meu cabelo e eu ficarei fedendo a vampiro pelo resto da noite.

- Não vou tocar no seu cabelo! - Alice rolou os olhos. - Vamos, abaixe-se um pouco. - Jacob a mirou desconfiado. - Vamos logo! - a pequena bateu o bico de seu salto no chão com força, criando um som estalado em um sinal de impaciência. Resignado o rapaz flexionou um pouco os joelhos, abaixando-se a uma altura razoável para a vampira que borrifou o spray em seu cabelo. - Agora passe os dedos entre os fios. - obedeceu complacente.

- Assim está bom? - perguntou ao sentir o toque úmido de seus cabelos contra os seus dedos.

- Mais um pouco. - Jacob rolou os olhos e novamente passou as mãos como ela pediu. - Pare! - o nativo congelou os seus movimentos. - Agora retire as mãos calmamente. - e retirou as mãos lentamente enquanto Alice o avaliava com atenção. - Está perfeito. - Jacob arqueou as sobrancelhas grossas e mirou por cima do ombro da mulher o espelho atrás dela apenas para ver que seus curtos cabelos negros agora estavam levemente arrepiados e brilhantes por causa do gel.

- Grande diferença Bola de Cristal. - resmungou.

- Não seja reclamão Jacob, você ficou... – a frase morreu nos lábios da vidente cujos olhos ficaram desfocados enquanto estavam fixos no peito do transmorfo. Jacob até se preocuparia pelo modo como a vampira ficou completamente imóvel como uma perfeita estátua de mármore se já não estivesse acostumado com as súbitas visões dela. Esperou pacientemente para as reações voltarem ao corpo diminuto da mulher e surpreendeu-se quando os dedos pálidos espremeram a lata de spray com violência, a retorcendo como se fosse simples papel alumínio.

E ecoando o som da lata sendo torturada veio uma alta gargalhada do andar inferior. Jacob recuou um passo quando os dentes de Alice rangeram de maneira perigosa ao mesmo tempo em que as risadas aumentaram e então um grito gutural brotou do fundo da garganta da mulher.

- JASPER! - a lata sofreu mais um apertão na mão de Alice a ponto da tampa estourar e o líquido dela começar a vazar gradualmente pelo gargalo estreito.

- Ei? O que aconteceu? Vai me dizer que previu o Polígrafo colocando chifres em você? - provocou e recuou outro passo quando pôde jurar que viu os olhos dourados adquirirem um tom escurecido de raiva.

- O que eu previ? - Alice rosnou. - Eu previ o meu esforço sendo jogado no lixo! - arremessou a lata no chão que quicou várias vezes antes de ir se refugiar, aterrorizada diante da fúria da vampira, sob uma cadeira. Jasper surgiu na porta do quarto como uma aparição e Jacob pôde sentir uma onda de paz apossar de sua pessoa e soube na hora que era obra do outro vampiro que tentava acalmar a esposa.

- Alice? - Jasper entrou no quarto, postando-se ao lado da mulher.

- Avise a todos que temos uma aniversariante fugitiva para caçar.

- Como é? - Jacob piscou.

- Isto mesmo o que ouviu Jacob Black. Acabei de ver Kaylee fugindo da festa que preparei para ela. - _menina esperta_, pensou o lobo. - Em um vestido de festa! - bradou e rodou sobre os saltos finos, saindo do quarto ainda enfurecida, o que fez Jasper expandir os seus poderes para tranquilizar a mulher visto que ela parecia ainda bastante agitada. Assim que os dois desapareceram pelo corredor Jacob colocou as mãos displicentemente nos bolsos da jaqueta, pensativo. Se ele fosse Kaylee, para onde iria?

Deu um meio sorriso, também saindo do quarto e indo a caça da menina fugitiva.

**oOo**

Meia hora antes da visão de Alice, Kaylee encontrava-se dentro de um aposento que era uma mistura de ante-sala com um banheiro onde cabeleireiros e maquiadoras a auxiliaram a se arrumar e a se vestir em uma roupa selecionada especialmente pela jovem Srta. Cullen. Um corpete escuro tomara que caia emoldurava o seu colo e cintura, deixando pescoço e ombros expostos e fazia par com uma saia rodada e o scarpin de salto fino que usava. Seus cabelos foram arrumados em cachos perfeitamente moldados e o seu rosto maquiado de modo a parecer com o de uma modelo profissional.

Seus lábios mais cheios por causa do batom e do contorno posto neles torceram levemente enquanto os seus olhos realçados por cílios postiços e lápis negros miraram o espelho do outro lado do aposento. A vontade que tinha era de arrancar tudo o que vestia e colocar as suas roupas de volta, se os funcionários do spa não tivessem sumido com tudo, até mesmo a sua bolsa da escola, e entregado de volta apenas uma bolsa carteira com os seus documentos, dinheiro e cartões, para combinar com o restante das vestimentas. Tudo sob ordens da Alice.

- Quero ver ela ordenar isto. - resmungou, pondo-se de pé e indo até a enorme janela, onde a cortina de seda tremulava com a brisa de fim de tarde, e se inclinou sobre a mesma, colocando a cabeça para fora e verificando os arredores. O spa era uma construção de apenas um andar, cercado por muitos jardins e o local onde estava ficava exatamente perto da saída.

Sorriu e com a mesma desenvoltura que usou para fugir do hospital meses atrás, sentou-se no parapeito e passou as pernas sobre o mesmo, caindo com um som abafado sobre a grama e congratulando-se por não ter tropeçado sobre os saltos.

- Alice Cullen não manda em mim. - e a passos decididos foi em direção a saída, passando pelo estacionamento e parando por um segundo quando viu ao longe o carro da família Cullen, ponderando se o levava ou não. Aprendera uma coisa ou outra com Jacob sobre motores e uma dessas coisas foi como fazer uma boa ligação direta. Entretanto queria irritar Alice, não Leah, e muito menos estragar o veículo de Carlisle. Com isto deu meia volta e seguiu na direção da fileira de táxis parados em frente a entrada do hotel e abriu a porta de um deles, acomodando-se no banco traseiro.

O motorista automaticamente a mirou pelo espelho retrovisor, não se abalando ao ver uma jovem tão bem arrumada em seu veículo. Afinal, estava em frente a um hotel.

- Para onde senhorita? - perguntou, já ligando o motor do carro.

- Para um lugar movimentado, por favor. - pediu.

- Como?

- O senhor me ouviu. Um lugar movimentado. - era impulsiva mas não era burra. Não iria para um lugar isolado e correr algum risco. Entre pessoas ainda tinha alguma segurança, mas não iria especificar onde. Deixaria Alice rodar em círculos por enquanto.

O motorista consentiu, partindo com o carro e ganhando as ruas movimentadas com o trânsito de fim de tarde. Em questão de minutos o táxi parou na entrada de um parque onde pessoas caminhavam e conversavam animadamente. Crianças corriam e se divertiam em brinquedos como balanço e gangorras e famílias levavam os seus cachorros para passear.

- Um lugar movimentado, como a senhorita pediu.

- Perfeito. - Kaylee tirou alguns dólares da bolsa, pagando o motorista. - Obrigada. - e saiu do carro, batendo a porta atrás de si e entrando no parque, indo até o primeiro banco que pôs os olhos e sentando-se nele. Revirou a sua pequena bolsa, encontrando o celular e vendo que havia algumas chamadas perdidas nele e surpresa, surpresa, das dez, nove eram de Alice.

Sem piedade apertou o botão de off e desligou o aparelho, o guardando novamente na bolsa, cruzando as pernas em um gesto elegante e pondo-se a observar desinteressada o ambiente ao seu redor.

Dez minutos foi o tempo que Kaylee aproveitou em sua solidão antes desta ser interrompida por alguém que sentou ao seu lado no banco do parque, soltou um longo suspiro que a fez jogar um cacho sobre o ombro mas não virou-se para mirar a sua nova companhia.

- Sabe que Alice quer te matar... E Leah.

- Leah? Por quê? - Leah deveria estar agradecida por ela não ter levado o carro embora em sua fuga e deixado a mulher à pé em um vestido caro e sapatos de grife.

- Você sumiu, Alice declarou temporada de caça e eu tive que acionar Leah para avisar a ela sobre o incidente.

- E?

- Conhece a Leah. Soltou umas frases atravessadas e disse que não era problema dela se você resolveu brotar um cérebro na sua cabeça oca e fugir das loucuras da Alice Cullen.

- A Srta. Clearwater é um amor de criatura.

- E então eu tive que apelar. Usei um comando alfa com ela. - Kaylee gargalhou e virou para observar Jacob, aquele que se tornou o alfa da pequena alcateia que Leah, Seth e ele formavam porque os outros dois lobos não poderiam ficar sem um líder e não eram qualificados para a posição. Porém, isso não queria dizer que ele gostava muito da ideia de ser alfa e tentava posar como um o mínimo possível.

- Então ela quer matar _você_, Jacob, não a mim.

- Nós dois. Que diferença faz? Você desligou o seu celular.

- Atestou o óbvio.

- Por que fez isso?

- Desligar o celular?

- Fugir da festa.

- Não fugi. Apenas estou criando uma expectativa. Não quero que Alice pense que tem controle pleno sobre tudo. O aniversário é meu e parece que ela é a aniversariante.

- Vamos voltar para a festa então? - Jacob a mirou e ela o encarou longamente.

- Como você chegou aqui?

- Correndo.

- Hum... - ela somente estendeu os braços na direção dele, como uma criança pedindo colo, e o rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas, envolvendo um braço pela cintura dela e o outro sob os joelhos, a erguendo do banco.

- Tenho que dizer que está muito bonita. - Kaylee sorriu enquanto ambos saíam calmamente do parque sob alguns olhares curiosos e quando Jacob percebeu que estava bem longe das vistas de simples mortais sorriu de volta e disparou em uma corrida frenética de volta a Mansão Cullen.

Ambos chegaram a casa poucos minutos antes dos outros retornarem e assim que Jacob colocou Kaylee sobre os próprios pés no meio da sala uma Alice enfurecida veio na direção da garota, batendo o pé e a fuzilando com o olhar.

- A decoração ficou linda Alice. - soltou Kaylee enquanto rodava os olhos ao longo da sala. - Obrigada. - disse com um sorriso suave que pegou a vampira de surpresa. Jacob abafou uma risada e pôde jurar que ouviu Emmett murmurar atrás de si: "nossa, ela é boa".

- Olhe só para você! - Alice rolou os olhos. - Venha! Temos que ajeitá-la. - e puxou Kaylee pelo pulso para o andar de cima para rearrumá-la por causa do estrago que o vento fez durante a breve corrida entre o parque e a casa dos Cullen.

Minutos depois as duas retornaram e assim a festa deu-se início com uma mesa de banquete extensa e farta, o que Kaylee considerou exagero pois fora os Cullen, as únicas pessoas que comiam ali eram os lobos e ela e o que Esme tinha preparado daria para alimentar ao menos umas vinte pessoas.

- Querida... - Esme disse em um tom divertido. - Somente a alcateia vale cada um por três.

- E você por dois. - Rosalie cutucou. - Come como um animal, como eles. - e indicou com a cabeça os transmorfos que armavam os seus pratos com várias guloseimas.

- Um dia ainda filmo você caçando cara Rosalie e veremos quem tem hábitos mais primitivos à mesa. - foi a resposta de Kaylee seguida de um sorriso inocente que cortou qualquer tirada ácida da loira. A mulher soltou um resmungo e deu meia volta, indo lamber as feridas junto ao marido. Kaylee deu um meio sorriso e voltou o olhar para uma outra mesa onde várias caixas estavam empilhadas, de vários tamanhos diferentes e embrulhadas com papéis coloridos e cintilantes.

- Talvez devêssemos pular para a parte dos presentes, pois alguém parece bem curiosa! - a voz de Emmett soou pela sala, chamando a atenção da garota.

- Alguém parece curiosa ou você que não consegue controlar a sua ansiedade? - Bella provocou o cunhado.

- Também! Quem começa?

- Eu! - veio a voz aguda de alguém atrás das pernas de Seth e todos os olhos caíram sobre Reneesme. A menina correu até a pilha de presentes, esticando-se nas pontas dos pés para tentar alcançar um embrulho mais ao topo e não conseguindo. Quando mãos grande a envolveram pela cintura, ela olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu ao ver que Seth a tinha ajudado em seu pequeno contratempo. - Feliz aniversário Kaylee. - estendeu para a adolescente uma caixa retangular e fina que a garota aceitou com um sorriso. - É meu e do Seth.

- Obrigada Nessie, Seth. - agradeceu, abrindo o embrulho e encontrando dentro da caixa um volume sobre a cultura Quileute em relação a medicina. - Ei... Legal. - soltou, foleando o livro e Reneesme sorriu largamente.

- Eu disse que ela ia gostar. - falou a híbrida em um tom presunçoso para o lobo que ainda a segurava no colo.

- Certo, certo, da próxima vez eu vou te dar ouvidos e não contestar. - Nessie sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e Seth riu, afastando-se quando Bella e Edward aproximaram-se com uma enorme caixa nas mãos.

- Melhor abrir em meus braços, pois é pesado. - avisou Edward e Kaylee arqueou uma sobrancelha, começando a desamarrar a fita que envolvia a caixa e a desembrulhando aos poucos, a abrindo e arregalando os olhos ao ver o que tinha dentro dela.

- É brincadeira isto. - murmurou desacreditada ao ver o conteúdo da caixa.

- Edward achou que como você gosta muito de estudar as coisas a fundo e suas origens, então iria gostar disto. - explicou Bella e Kaylee não soube nem ao menos o que dizer. Estava ganhando seu próprio kit de pesquisa com direito a microscópio eletrônico, pipetas, beckers, aquecedores, reagentes, tudo.

- Só não exploda a casa. - Edward completou.

- Farei o que puder. - Kaylee deu de ombros.

- Este é nosso. - Alice e Jasper vieram em seguida e estenderam o seu presente para ela, mas antes que Kaylee pudesse soltar o primeiro adesivo a mulher a parou. - Não abra agora. Espere para mais tarde. - a garota franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. - Confie em mim. - e deu de ombros, separando o presente e o deixando de lado para mais tarde.

Leah a presenteara com um simples frasco de perfume, o que fez a menina soltar baixo no ouvido dela quando a puxou para um abraço forçado de agradecimento:

- Finalmente algo normal diante de tantas coisas caras que eu nunca imaginei ganhar na minha vida.

Carlisle lhe dera algo peculiar. Um caderno com capa de couro vermelho e páginas lisas em um tom amarelado.

- Um diário. Para você colocar as suas experiências como Curadora, ou somente os seus pensamentos. Talvez possa ajudar com gerações futuras. - como poderia ajudar, ela não fazia ideia, mas então lembrou-se que Carlisle estava neste mundo há muito mais tempo do que ela, séculos antes, e as chances dele cruzar com outro Curador séculos depois e passar os seus conhecimentos para ele eram grandes. Agradeceu com um sorriso e recebeu como próximo presente uma embalagem estreita e alongada de Esme.

Um relógio estava dentro da mesma, pequeno, elegante e discreto, com as suas iniciais gravadas no fundo dele e a data do seu aniversário. Sorriu para a mulher, a apertando em um abraço e agradecendo pela consideração. E então veio Jacob. Teve a sensação de que as respirações ficaram suspensas quando o rapaz se aproximou dela e lhe entregou a menor caixa que recebeu naquela noite, uma que ele tirou do bolso da própria jaqueta e estava embrulhada em um papel de presente simples, diferente dos extravagantes que os Cullen tinham usado.

- Feliz aniversário. - sorriu para ela, recuando um passo enquanto a garota soltava as fitas adesivas do papel e desembrulhava a caixa, retirando a tampa e puxando de dentro o conteúdo que havia nela. Entre os seus dedos veio uma fita de couro trançado com fechos de metal. Um colar artesanal que fez Rosalie soltar atrás dela um "que pobreza". Entretanto, de todos os presentes ganhados até agora naquela noite, Kaylee considerou aquele o melhor, porque como pingente deste mesmo colar havia um caduceu, o símbolo da medicina, feito de metal retorcido e soldado em seus mínimos detalhes.

- Jacob...

- Sei que não é um dos meus melhores trabalhos... - ele a interrompeu e continuaria se desculpando pela sua aparente falta de talento mas foi calado quando Kaylee pulou em seu pescoço e o abraçou fortemente, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu ombro. Jacob envolveu os seus braços na cintura dela, a erguendo alguns centímetros do chão e apertando mais o corpo dela contra o seu.

- Okay! - Emmett soltou alguns minutos depois. - Agora é a vez do _meu_ presente! - Rosalie pigarreou. - _Nosso _presente. - se corrigiu e Kaylee se soltou de Jacob, ajeitando delicadamente o seu vestido e tentando esconder o rosto rubro. - Venham todos! - anunciou e tomou o caminho para uma das portas que dava acesso ao jardim lateral da casa que naquela noite estava enfeitado e totalmente iluminado.

- Minha nossa... Será que sendo grandão do jeito que é Emmett resolveu comprar algo a altura do tamanho dele? - Kaylee murmurou preocupada e Bella e Jacob trocaram olhares, lembrando-se do dia em que o vampiro pediu a opinião deles sobre algumas picapes pois pensava em dar uma a garota de presente.

- Senhoras e senhores... Aniversariante... Seu presente. - Emmett havia parado em frente a uma caixa enorme, uma a qual Kaylee não fazia nem ideia por onde começaria a desembrulhar. - Quer ajuda para abrir o seu presente? - perguntou ao ver a expressão dela.

- Por favor. - pediu a menina. Emmett apenas abriu os braços largamente e segurou as laterais da caixa, a erguendo do chão com um puxão. Olhos alargaram-se e ofegos foram ouvidos, sendo interrompidos pela voz convencida de Alice.

- Agora você pode abrir o _meu_ presente. - a vidente gracejou, estendendo a Kaylee a caixa do seu presente. A adolescente a pegou entre as mãos, mas não deu muita atenção a mesma pois os seus olhos estavam ocupados demais observando o que era o presente de Emmett e Rosalie.

Uma Kawasaki Ninja NX 14 de uma cor preta metalizada era o presente dos vampiros.

- Suas primeiras rodas. Dezesseis anos garota. Já tem carteira. - Emmett sorriu largamente.

- Emmett! - Esme soltou em um tom horrorizado. - Mas logo uma moto? Por que não um carro?

- Rose e eu até pensamos em um carro, mas Kay tem a personalidade de uma moto e voilá, aqui está. O que achou? - virou-se para a menina ainda imóvel.

- É minha? - perguntou a jovem com incredulidade na voz.

- Cada cilindrada. - Emmett brincou enquanto a via ir na direção da Kawasaki e deslizar a mão sobre a curva do selim da mesma, colocando a caixa do presente de Alice sobre o tanque de gasolina e depois pulando sobre o assento, acomodando-se na moto. - É uma das minhas... Já está testando o possante.

Por seu lado Jacob apenas arregalou os olhos enquanto via Kaylee sentada sobre a moto, com um olhar fascinado na direção da máquina e praticamente babando sobre a mesma. Não poderia negar que a Ninja era uma bela peça, mas era um possante que deveria ser entregue a alguém que já tivesse alguma experiência sobre rodas. Kaylee mal tinha saído da auto-escola e Emmett já a colocara sobre um veículo que conseguia chegar a trezentos quilômetros por hora em um segundo. O que ele queria? Matá-la ou matá-lo do coração?

- E você Jacob? O que achou da minha ideia?

- O que eu achei? - virou-se com um rosnado para Emmett. - Eu acho que é hoje que eu arranco a sua cabeça seu sangue-suga desmiolado! - e partiu para cima de Emmett, sem ser impedido desta vez por ninguém.

- Rose... Não vai salvar o seu marido? - Bella perguntou ao ver os dois homens rolando na grama.

- Não. Emmett sabe se cuidar e ele previu que isto iria acontecer. - a loira deu de ombros e Bella teve a sensação de que Emmett fizera de propósito somente para ter uma luta livre de graça com Jacob.

Esme nem ao menos tentava apaziguar as coisas, com certeza achando que o outro vampiro merecia apanhar por ter dado um presente tão perigoso a uma menina tão nova. Jasper e Edward se divertiam com a cena, assim como Nessie e Seth. Kaylee havia aberto o presente de Alice para descobrir que era um capacete com um "Lee" impresso na parte de trás e tinha pedido ajuda a vidente para tirar a moto do caminho dos dois brigões para esta não sofrer nenhum dano. Leah apenas sacudiu a cabeça e voltou para dentro da casa e para a mesa do buffet.

Enquanto Carlisle, ele somente sacudiu a cabeça, mais do que acostumado com as travessuras de Emmett, e se perguntou pela enésima vez quando o filho iria finalmente crescer.

- Certo crianças, parem, parem, não vamos estragar o aniversário da Kaylee. - Carlisle aproximou-se dos dois brigões que ainda rolavam na grama. Jacob rosnava e tentava acertar Emmett que se dividia entre rir e se defender do ataque do lobo. - Vamos vocês dois! - enfatizou, colocando um tom de comando na voz quando duas tragadas de ar atrás de si lhe chamou a atenção. - O que foi? - virou-se para ver que Edward mirava uma Alice que tinha os olhos em sua usual visão desfocada e distante. - O que você viu Alice?

Ao ouvirem a pergunta do médico ambos, Jacob e Emmett, pararam de rolar sobre a grama para prestarem atenção na conversa.

- Aro soltou o alerta. - disse a vidente em uma voz mórbida. - Agora o mundo sobrenatural sabe da existência da Kaylee.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Depois da visão de Alice o clima da festa ficou extremamente pesado enquanto Carlisle tentava extrair da filha adotiva mais algumas informações, mas sem muito sucesso.

- Eu não sei! - soltou a vidente exasperada em um ponto durante o interrogatório do médico. - Minha visão só vai até aí! É muito abrangente o alerta. Aro avisou a todos os Volturi e os ordenou que passassem a informação adiante, o que significa que logo vampiros e outras criaturas sobrenaturais ficarão sabendo sobre Kaylee. Agora quando virão atrás dela e o porquê só saberemos quando tomarem uma decisão. - com isto o assunto foi encerrado pelo bem da noite e para não arruinar a festa por completo.

Contudo, a manhã seguinte veio regada de novos planos para a família Cullen e a alcateia, um que tinha como principal objetivo acelerar o treinamento de Kaylee além de colocar os lobos em treinamento também.

- Para quê? - Leah protestou ao ouvir a sugestão de Jasper. - Acha que não sabemos nos defender? Preciso mostrar a você, na prática, o quão afiadas são as minhas garras e dentes?

- Não estou questionando as suas habilidades Leah. - Jasper se defendeu. - Mas o mundo sobrenatural não é feito apenas de vampiros e transmorfos... Há mais por aí. Coisas que nós mesmos não temos conhecimento. E se vocês forem atacados no meio de uma rua movimentada? O que vai fazer? Explodir em pelos e expor um segredo de séculos da tribo Quileute? Óbvio que não. O que são capazes de fazer na forma canina são na humana e o treinamento é para isto, ajudar a desenvolver suas habilidades nesta forma.

- É um bom argumento Leah. - Jacob concordou, o que o fez receber um olhar contrariado de sua beta. - Não vou colocar a vida de Kaylee em risco simplesmente porque estarei impossibilitado de me transformar para não expor o nosso segredo. Vamos treinar. - Jasper assentiu com a cabeça, aprovando a atitude do alfa. Aparentemente quando se tratava da segurança da jovem Whitaker ele não brincava em serviço.

E com isto o vampiro ex-Major do exército confederado começou a bolar estratégias de treinamento para os lobos, o problema era por onde começar a planejar o treinamento de Kaylee. Carlisle disse a todos que o Livro do clã da família da garota não especificava a extensão dos poderes de um curador, o que o médico concluiu que fosse para a segurança do mesmo, e portanto Jasper não tinha muita noção até onde poderia forçar a menina. A experiência com Emmett nos jardins fora uma coisa única, um golpe de sorte, mas não sabia dizer se seria repetida com sucesso. Isto até que em uma tarde ele obteve a sua resposta.

Estavam reunidos na sala, Jacob, Leah, Seth e Jasper, os quatro bolando táticas de combate e a melhor maneira de usar a força do lobo e a agilidade do mesmo na forma humana de modo ofensivo e defensivo, quando Emmett entrou no aposento e jogou-se no grande sofá, ligando a enorme televisão de 60 polegadas.

- Vou atrapalhar? - perguntou o vampiro ao ver que quatro pares de olhos tinham caído sobre ele.

- Não. - Leah sorriu de canto de boca. - Apenas estamos surpresos por ver que você assiste algo remotamente cultural. - e indicou a tela onde a mesma estava estacionada em um canal de notícias.

- Eles têm um boletim de esportes dentro do programa. - explicou Emmett.

- E eu que tinha esperanças. - a mulher rolou os olhos e voltou a sua conversa com os outros. Neste momento Kaylee também surgiu na sala, sentando-se com uma garrafa de soda na mão ao lado de Emmett e este sorriu para ela, passado um braço sobre os ombros pequenos da menina e vendo de rabo de olho que Jacob torceu o nariz.

- Ótimo, ela vai ficar fedendo a sangue-suga. - foi o que ouviu o lobo murmurar sob a respiração em tom de desdém e Emmett mordeu a língua para não retrucar. Jacob por um acaso andava fungando a garota para saber que cheiro ou não ela carregava? Que interessante. Voltou a sua atenção para a televisão onde o apresentador chamava um repórter que estava cobrindo um tufão que passava pelo litoral da Flórida e as imagens mudaram do estúdio para uma Miami sob chuva e ventos de mais de 200 quilômetros por hora.

Casas destruídas apareciam na tela, ruas alagadas, assim como ondas gigantescas que estouravam na praia levando consigo toda a faixa de areia. O repórter praticamente berrava ao microfone, tentando se fazer ouvir sobre o silvo dos ventos e sendo praticamente bombardeado pelas gotas de chuva. Ao fundo o cenário era de escuridão completa e pessoas corriam desesperadas a procura de abrigo enquanto equipes de resgate tentavam auxiliá-las.

- Poderíamos começar com pares de lobo com lobo... - Jasper estava sugerindo, alheio a dupla no sofá, quando algo o fez se calar subitamente. Uma sensação de frustração apossou de seu ser, seguida da vontade de se mover o mais rápido que pudesse e oferecer ajuda. O problema era que ele não fazia ideia de quem deveria ajudar. Franziu as sobrancelhas, mirando de Seth, para Leah e Jacob que o encaravam de maneira curiosa. Sabia que este sentimento não era dele, assim como não vinha dos transmorfos na sua frente.

Em um estalo virou a cabeça na direção do sofá e os seus olhos aos poucos ficaram largos.

- Emmett! - chamou, erguendo-se em um pulo quando viu Kaylee espremer a garrafa de refrigerante com força na mão a ponto de parti-la em vários pedaços, com o líquido escorrendo entre os dedos dela e misturado-se com o sangue provindo do ferimento feito na palma.

Como um raio Leah e Seth cruzaram a sala e puseram-se na frente de Emmett e Jacob em um pulo pôs-se ao lado de Kaylee e a puxou pelo braço, a arrancando do sofá e a colocando às suas costas, usando o seu corpo como escudo e rosnando ameaçadoramente para o vampiro que parecia em transe por causa do cheiro do sangue. Em meio a esta confusão, Jasper reagiu de duas maneiras, a primeira foi desligar rapidamente a TV e a segunda foi a de expandir o seu dom empático para acalmar o cunhado cujo os olhos antes escurecidos aos poucos foram retornando ao usual tom dourado.

Quanto a sensação de frustração e impulso de ajudar, esta desapareceu assim que a televisão foi desligada e um "oh" baixo foi-se ouvido vindo das costas de Jacob. O cheiro de sangue que antes impregnava a sala foi sumindo aos poucos e Jasper virou-se na direção do lobo quando o ouviu soltar em um tom surpreso:

- Como você fez isso?

- Fiz o quê? - veio a resposta de Kaylee.

- Fechou o corte, com direito a efeitos especiais do sangue voltando para dentro do seu corpo e tudo mais.

- Ah... Não sei direito. Só sei que precisava sumir com o corte por causa do Emmett e do Jasper e então "puft", ele sumiu.

- Cara... - Jacob se virou com as íris negras dos olhos brilhando de maneira perigosa na direção de Emmett. - a cada dia que passa você vai subindo para o topo da minha lista negra. - sibilou venenoso e o homem deu um sorriso sardônico para ele.

- Me emociona saber que chegará um dia em que finalmente estarei acima de Edward em alguma coisa. - Emmett gracejou e Jacob o respondeu com outro sorriso sardônico.

- E quem foi que disse que o Peter Pan está no topo da minha lista? - falou, o mirando com os olhos estreitos e depositando uma mão sobre a coluna de Kaylee, a girando e a levando para longe dos vampiros, só por segurança. Depois deste susto era melhor mantê-la afastada dos sangue-sugas por algumas horas, apenas por garantia.

E foi assim que no dia seguinte, quando Lafayette amanheceu ensolarada, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu, o que impossibilitou os Cullen de deixarem o seu refúgio para ir à escola, que Jasper aproveitou para convocar Kaylee, Jacob e Leah, tendo como espectadores um Seth que possuía uma Reneesme excitada no colo, mais o restante do clã de vampiros, para um treinamento especial com a Curadora.

- Eu gostaria de saber por que sou sempre o escolhido para apanhar! - Emmett resmungou, parando em frente a adolescente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Ah qual é, está com medo de uma garotinha? Que vergonha Emmett. O que a Rose vai pensar. - Edward zombou, o que o fez receber uma careta infantil do irmão.

- Edward, por favor. - Jasper pediu em um tom complacente. - Não vamos deixar a baixa estima do Emmett pior ainda. Ele precisa ter algo grande para compensar o restante. - continuou sardônico o que fez Rosalie vir prontamente em defesa do marido.

- Pois fique sabendo que _tudo_ no Emmett é grande!

- Menos o cérebro. - completou Leah.

- Há menores de idade no recinto, será que vocês poderiam parar com a baixaria? - Kaylee rolou os olhos e toda as atenções se voltaram para ela.

- Lee tem razão. - Alice aproximou-se da menina saltitando, sua pele alva brilhando sob a luz do sol. - Não vamos ferir os ouvidos virgens dela. Que indelicadeza. - sorriu para a garota.

- Não falo de mim. - Kaylee apontou para onde Seth e Nessie estavam. - Falo deles. Ou vocês já os estão preparando para eventos futuros com as suas frases de duplo sentido? - Bella, se ainda pudesse, ficaria vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos e Edward trincou os dentes.

- Acho que já chega. Estamos perdendo tempo. Emmett, se está com tanto medo assim podemos usar outro. Edward por favor. - Jasper pediu e Edward sorriu de canto, deslocando Emmett de sua posição com um tranco no ombro dele, que gerou o som alto de dua pedras se chocando, e pôs-se na frente de Kaylee. - Desta vez não entrelaçaremos as mãos, não quero que ocorra uma repetição do incidente da vez passada. Edward apenas ficará parado e Kaylee espalme as suas mãos no peito dele. - a garota torceu os lábios, mas fez o que o vampiro pediu, espalmando as suas mãos no peito do outro e separando as pernas para obter melhor equilíbrio. - Temos o mesmo cenário de antes Kaylee, mas desta vez... - Jasper chamou com uma mão Leah que colocou-se atrás de Edward. - a pessoa precisando de ajuda é a Leah.

Os olhos amêndoas de Kaylee encontraram-se com os escuros de Leah e o mesmo cenário que Jasper montou dias atrás com Jacob veio à sua mente. Os Volturi agora cercavam a mulher tão imponente, e mesmo que muitas vezes amaldiçoasse a sua condição lupina ainda sim sentia orgulho do que era. Podia vê-la entre os vampiros, quebrada como uma boneca de porcelana, ferida e caída enquanto era maltratada por eles. Podia ver a pose orgulhosa se perdendo sob os gritos de tortura e dor e as íris negras implorando por ajuda.

Seu sangue ferveu e as pontas de seus dedos comicharam, a pele dos mesmos estava sensível devido a frieza que o vampiro na sua frente emanava. Quando ergueu os olhos não viu Demetri. Desta vez o guarda era sem rosto, tendo o mesmo encoberto por um capuz, mas era igualmente grande e duas íris vermelhas brilhavam sob a sombra da capa, assim como o reflexo de um sorriso cruel e esbranquiçado era exposto aos raios solares. Ele sabia do seu dilema e da sua angústia, podia ouvir os gritos de Leah e ainda sim não iria deixá-la ajudar a mulher.

Ofegou, fechando os dedos no tecido na sua frente e estreitou os olhos. Pois bem, se ele achava que poderia se colocar entre ela e Leah, era bom pensar duas vezes. E então, com esta última conclusão, tudo pareceu escurecer a sua volta e quando retornou a si foi para ouvir dois gritos ecoarem nos jardins:

- Edward!

- Papai! - Reneesme e Bella correram na direção de um Edward caído enquanto Kaylee piscava os olhos repetidamente, tentando colocá-los em foco.

- Não quebro fácil Bella, esqueceu? - o vampiro brincou quando a esposa o segurou pelos ombros, o ajudando a se levantar, e ao mesmo tempo colocou uma mão sobre os cabelos sedosos de Nessie que tinha se abraçado as suas pernas. - Acontece isto com você também Jasper?

- Acontece o quê? - Jasper perguntou.

- Quando ela faz isto, tudo clareia para você? Pois antes dela me arremessar para longe consegui ler a mente dela com clareza e só tinha uma coisa nela: "remover obstáculo, salvar vítima". E isto se repetia e repetia, quase como um mantra.

- Sim. Quando Kaylee irracionaliza, por assim dizer, ela fica suscetível aos nossos poderes.

- Conseguem me ler quando eu apago? - a jovem perguntou surpresa.

- Apaga? - Jasper e Edward viraram-se para ela com expressões confusas.

- Sim. Me desculpe ter te arremessado longe, mas eu não tinha consciência do que fazia. Parece que quando isto acontece eu desligo e quando volto a mim já aconteceu e o obstáculo está fora do caminho. - explicou.

- Interessante. Edward, volte a posição de antes. - Jasper ordenou e com muito custo Edward conseguiu soltar Nessie de suas pernas e retornar a posição de antes. - Bella... Atrás do Edward.

- Como? - Bella não entendeu.

- Faça o que eu disse. Kaylee, a posição de antes por favor. - pediu e Kaylee assumiu a postura anterior, espalmando as mãos no peito de Edward e trocando o peso das pernas para proporcionar melhor sustentação. - Agora a mesma situação, mas quem está sob o ataque dos Volturi é a Bella. - Kaylee sentiu os músculos de Edward retesarem sob as suas mãos, o homem com certeza estava imaginando adiantado por ela. - Edward, se controle. É tudo uma hipótese.

- Desculpe. - pediu.

- Vamos Kaylee. - a garota mirou Bella sobre o ombro de Edward. Será que Jasper tinha escolhido a outra vampira por saber que a jovem não ia muito com a cara dela? O sujeito era empata e além disso bastante observador, então deve ter notado a troca de olhares e algumas tiradas secas da menina para cima da mulher. Inspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos e tentando imaginá-la na mesma situação que os outros. Não seria fácil, já que não morria de amores por ela, mas não custava tentar.

E então na sua mente o jardim dos Cullen sumiu e estavam na mesma rua escura de Chicago sob a neve. Os Volturi cercavam Bella, mas Kaylee ainda não conseguia sentir nenhuma compaixão por ela, nem mesmo ao ouvir os seu gritos e vê-la se contorcer sob o olhar sádico de Jane. Talvez este negócio de correr ao resgate só funcionasse com pessoas por quem ela tivesse um pequeno apreço ou consideração. Mas então, um novo fator foi adicionado a equação. Uma voz aguda, chorosa, que gritava mamãe. E então o olhar de Kaylee caiu sobre Reneesme presa nos braços de Demetri.

A menina se debatia desesperada, com os braços esticados na direção de Bella cuja pele de mármore apresentava rachaduras na superfície. A mulher ofegava, também esticando os braços na direção da filha e tentando balbuciar o nome dela, mas cada vez que abria a boca gritos de dor era o que saíam dela. Alguma coisa dentro de Kaylee pareceu estourar. Poderia não morrer de amores por Bella, mas a morte dela com certeza iria prejudicar alguém. Reneesme seria a primeira afetada, visto que nutria uma adoração suprema pela mãe. Edward com certeza tornaria-se um verdadeiro zumbi, sem trocadilhos, e a família toda seria abalada.

Perdê-la faria mal aos Cullen. Faria mal ao Jacob. Por mais que não gostasse de admitir, Jacob ainda considerava a recém-nascida vampira sua amiga e o laço entre eles, antes fragilizado, estava aos poucos sendo reconstruído. Perdê-la antes que o mesmo fosse restaurado o faria se sentir culpado pelo resto da vida. Novamente o grito de Bella ecoou em seus ouvidos, junto com o sangue latejando, e tudo desligou mais uma vez.

Quando voltou Edward estava sendo ajudado a se levantar pela esposa e Jasper a mirava com uma expressão pensativa.

- O quê? O que foi? - perguntou a Jasper, confusa. - Não foi bom? Não foi isto que você planejou?

- Sim. - o vampiro coçou o queixo e rodou os olhos por todos nos jardins que tinham ido ali mais para assistir o treinamento do que para auxiliar de fato. - Venha – deu meia volta, seguindo a trilha de lajotas que levava até a garagem da mansão. - vamos sair. Você e eu.

- Como é? - Jacob protestou. - Com licença Polígrafo...

- Confie em mim Jacob. - Jasper pediu. - Afinal, você viu do que ela é capaz. - o lobo estreitou os olhos, cerrando os punhos. Fazer jogo de arremesso com vampiros não era lá grande coisa.

- Jacob... Por favor. - Kaylee soltou com um olhar pidão. Não sabia o que Jasper planejava, mas sabia que era importante e confiava nele. Contrariado e cedendo aos poucos sob aquele olhar, ele permitiu, o que fez Leah gargalhar e soltar um:

- Eu adoro esta garota!

E com isto Kaylee e Jasper foram para o Mercedes do vampiro com vidros fumê e o mesmo os dirigiu até o centro da cidade, parando em uma rua movimentada e desligando o motor enquanto percorria os olhos pelas pessoas que transitavam em um amplo cruzamento.

- Pensei que só caçasse animais. - brincou a jovem.

- Estamos treinando.

- Com o quê? - os olhos de Jasper continuaram a percorrer a multidão até que o sinal do cruzamento ficou verde para os carros e várias pessoas pararam na calçada.

- Veja aquela mulher ali de bolsa marrom, calça jeans e camisa vermelha, bem à frente das pessoas a espera do sinal fechar. - apontou e o olhar de Kaylee seguiu até a dita mulher.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela está na beira da calçada, distraída, digitando algo no celular. Provavelmente mandando uma mensagem. Quantos anos tem? Metade da casa dos trinta? Mão esquerda, aliança, casada. Suponhamos que tenha filhos. Um menino, três anos. A mensagem é para avisar ao marido que está retornando para casa, perguntando a ele por que não deixar o pequeno com a babá e aproveitarem uma noite fora em um jantar à dois?

- Mente criativa a sua.

- Não. Imagine Kaylee.

- Certo. Estou imaginando.

- Olhe pelo retrovisor. Há um caminhão vindo lá atrás. - Kaylee olhou e percebeu que Jasper estava certo, pois pelo espelho ela pôde ver um pequeno ponto que aos poucos se distinguia como um caminhão de transporte de alguma coisa que parecia ser alimentos congelados. - Ela está distraída. Percebe o menino que vem com a bicicleta? - havia um rapaz vindo de bicicleta pela beira da rua, bem rente a calçada. - Quando ela finalmente termina de passar a mensagem vê este garoto e se assusta. Em uma reação instintiva tenta sair do caminho dele e acaba indo parar na rua. O sinal está aberto para os carros e aquele caminhão se aproxima. O motorista a viu, ele até pisou no freio. Mas o peso contra a velocidade...

- Ele vai continuar em movimento. Vai acertá-la. - completou Kaylee, praticamente vendo o propenso acidente se desenrolar em frente aos seus olhos.

- Neste exato momento outro carro veio da rua oposta e então o desastre. A mulher, casada, mãe de um adorável menino de três anos, não foi mais atropelada, foi praticamente esmagada. Pode vê-la Kaylee? Presa entre o para-choque do caminhão e a traseira do outro carro? Esmagada entre as ferragens?

E Kaylee podia vê-la, prensada, ofegante, sangrando, com os seus ossos partidos e expressão atordoada. Podia ver as pessoas ao redor alucinadas, ligando para a emergência e tentando prestar socorro, mas sem saber o que fazer. Podia ver o trânsito parando, o motorista do caminhão saindo da cabine do mesmo com um olhar horrorizado, se perguntando o que tinha feito. O motorista do carro também estava ferido, mas foram ferimentos leves, o airbag o havia salvado. Mas a mulher não parecia ter salvação, não quando praticamente se tornara uma criatura só com as latarias dos veículos.

E então o olhar dela estava sobre a sua pessoa, desesperada, chorosa, implorando por ajuda porque ela não queria morrer. Tinha um filho para criar, um marido que a esperava para o jantar. Sua ilusão até acrescentara mais dados a cena. E se o jantar fosse para contar as boas novas? E se fosse para dizer ao esposo que a família iria aumentar? Agora não era mais ela prensada entre os carros, era ela e mais uma vida que se esvaía junto com ela. E havia gritos e pessoas reclamando que o socorro não chegava, algumas tentando acalmar a mulher, mas nenhuma delas oferecendo ajuda. Afinal, de que ajuda elas seriam? O que elas poderiam fazer?

Mas ela podia fazer alguma coisa. Tinha os conhecimentos. Poderia parar o sangramento, poderia imobilizá-la. Se quisesse, poderia até arrancá-la das ferragens. E então decidida se moveu, apenas para sentir um braço passar pela sua cintura a impedindo de sair do carro. Irritou-se com isto, pois havia alguém precisando da sua ajuda e a impossibilitavam de ajudar. Debateu-se contra o braço que permaneceu firme e insistente e então o som de um estouro a fez piscar e acordar.

- Opa... Melhor irmos embora. - a voz de Jasper penetrou a sua mente nublada e Kaylee piscou os olhos apenas para ver que em seu desespero para salvar a mulher ilusória acidentada, e ao tentar se livrar do aperto de Jasper e dos obstáculos em seu caminho, acabou por chutar a porta do Mercedes, a arrancando de suas bases.

- Foi mal. - pediu baixinho e o vampiro apenas deu um meio sorriso, sacudindo a cabeça em uma negativa e arrancando com o carro, com uma porta a menos, sob os olhares curiosos das pessoas na rua. Com isto retornaram para a casa dos Cullen onde um Jacob ansioso os esperava na entrada e arregalou os olhos quando viu o veículo preto chegar com uma porta faltando no lado do carona.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou enquanto ajudava Kaylee a sair do carro.

- Espero que o seguro cubra ataques de garotas psicóticas. - a menina virou com um sorriso apologético para Jasper.

- Não se preocupe, já estava na hora mesmo de trocar o carro. - respondeu, dando tapinhas sobre o capô do Mercedes enquanto via Kaylee lhe dar um sorriso e ser levada embora por Jacob. Segundos depois Carlisle desciu as escadas da casa, olhando com curiosidade o carro parcialmente destruído.

- Edward me informou que você levou Kaylee para um teste com estranhos na rua. - o médico mirou o lado do carona sem porta. - Vejo que foi bem sucedido.

- A porta teve um destino parecido com os de Emmett e Edward em nossos treinos. Carlisle... Estou começando a considerar que a existência do Guardião não é para proteger o Curador de perigos externos. - ponderou.

- Creio que sei onde quer chegar.

- Então estou correto em afirmar que chegamos a mesma conclusão. - Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça.

- O Guardião existe para proteger o Curador de si mesmo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

- E-e-ei Whitaker! - o gaguejo familiar fez Kaylee congelar o seu gesto de girar a chave na ignição de sua Kawasaki, inclinando levemente a cabeça para olhar o rapaz que tinha parado ao seu lado. Monroe Jackson VI era o seu parceiro dos laboratórios de Química e Biologia, além de estar nas suas classes de História, Política e Inglês. Era um rapaz simpático, quando não estava atolando os seus ouvidos com assuntos contínuos sobre Física Quântica e Matemática Aplicada, e por algum motivo que a adolescente não conseguia compreender o jovem sempre conversava com ela aos gaguejos e além de derrubar alguma coisa ou outra na sua presença.

- Jackson. - o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto prendia os seus cachos em uma trança e depois a colocava dentro da jaqueta de couro que Alice fizera questão de comprar para combinar com a sua nova moto. Como de costume os olhos de Monroe ficaram largos por detrás dos aros grossos de seus óculos enquanto os mesmos corriam pelo possante entre as pernas dela. Kaylee quis rir.

No primeiro dia que apareceu na escola montada na Ninja NX 14 não foi estranho atrair olhares para a máquina e o que mais a surpreendeu foi que em questão de segundos, assim que retirou o capacete, um grupo enorme de garotos a rodeou como abelhas em torno do mel lhe fazendo várias perguntas sobre a moto. Kaylee os respondeu de bom grado, tendo praticamente decorado todas as informações lidas no manual da Ninja além do que ouvira Emmett recitar repetidamente em seus ouvidos. Entretanto, Monroe parecia ainda se surpreender em vê-la sobre um veículo como aquele cada vez que se aproximava dela na chegada ou saída das aulas.

- E-e-e os seus primos? - perguntou, algo que há tempo atrás a faria reagir de maneira mais lenta. Os Cullen, Swan, Clearwater, Black, Hale e Whitaker estavam na cidade sob o pano de fundo de serem uma enorme família de filhos adotivos e primos agregados todos sob a tutela de Carlisle e Esme Cullen, o que no começo demorou muito para Kaylee associar.

- Foram na frente. - fugindo do sol, foi o que ela não disse. A cidade amanheceu nublada, como de costume, mas para o meio da tarde, logo no fim das aulas, a chuva que prometia cair não veio e o sol começou a retornar aos poucos, o que fez Bella e Edward praticamente sumirem assim que o sinal da escola tocou encerrando o dia.

- Sobre o projeto de Biologia... - Monroe finalmente entrou no assunto, atrapalhando-se um pouco com os cadernos e livros que estavam em suas mãos, quase os deixando cair. - Ainda o faremos juntos? - perguntou incerto, como se esperasse uma negativa dela.

- Claro. - Kaylee respondeu convicta. Monroe não era a pessoa favorita de muitos na escola. Afinal, ele era do grupo dos nerds, o que significava que não se encaixava na panelinha dos populares e sempre era alvo de piadas. Contudo, era o mais aplicado e inteligente da classe e Kaylee sabia que seria responsável e sério durante o projeto de Biologia, diferente dos outros meninos que se ofereceram para serem os seus parceiros, fazendo o pedido enquanto olhava de maneira suspeita para o decote da menina em vez de seus olhos.

- B-b-bom. - atrapalhou-se de vez com os livros e esses foram ao chão em uma cena costumeira para a garota. A jovem moveu-se para sair da moto e se pôr a ajudá-lo quando a brisa da tarde soprou, trazendo nuvens que antes tinham se espalhado pelo céu e um cheiro de flores pela aproximação da primavera com algo mais familiar.

- Éter.

- C-c-como? - Jackson perguntou, a mirando sob a franja negra que lhe caía sobre os olhos. Kaylee o ignorou, rodando os olhos pelo estacionamento e indo mais além, para um grupo de árvores em um jardim ao longe. Um movimento atrás de um tronco de uma das plantas chamou a sua atenção e ela pôde jurar que quando um raio de sol bateu sobre a mesma viu algo cintilar como pequenos cristais acompanhados de um brilho avermelhado.

- Jackson, foi bom conversar com você mas eu tenho que ir. - soltou e antes que o rapaz pudesse dizer qualquer coisa girou a chave na ignição, enfiou o capacete na cabeça e fechou o zíper da jaqueta até o pescoço, acionando o motor com um ronco e fazendo a roda traseira girar sobre o cimento do estacionamento até marcar o mesmo com a borracha derretida. Monroe deu um pulo para trás para sair da direção da garota, pois ela tinha girado com a moto levantando fumaça e disparando com a mesma em uma velocidade que o rapaz contabilizou que foi de zero a cem em meio segundo.

A Kawasaki ganhou as ruas como um borrão preto metálico, desviando dos carros e trânsito, ziguezagueando entre os outros veículos como agulha de costura. Kaylee sentiu o coração vir a boca. Tinha certeza que o cheiro que captou com a brisa era de vampiro. Vivia com os Cullen tempo o suficiente para saber a diferença, assim como o brilho da íris avermelhada e da pele de diamante. Sua mente em um turbilhão processava várias coisas ao mesmo tempo enquanto passava a marcha da moto para primeira, segunda, terceira, quarta, disparando com mais velocidade pelas ruas.

Se Esme a visse agora e fosse capaz, com certeza morreria do coração, mas isto era a menor de suas preocupações. Um cruzamento surgiu na sua frente e o sinal para a sua pista estava prestes a fechar, saindo do verde, indo para o amarelo e os carros ao seu lado já freavam mas ela apenas acelerou e voou baixo assim que o sinal piscou a luz vermelha. Podia não vê-lo, mas podia senti-lo. Ele estava na sua cola e com certeza se divertia com a sua tentativa frustrada de fuga. Se ainda não a tinha atacado não era por consideração aos humanos, mas sim por causa da euforia da caça.

Fez uma curva, a moto inclinando-se tanto que o joelho de sua calça quase raspou no asfalto. Precisava arrumar um jeito de avisar aos outros, mas a sua bolsa estava no compartimento sob o selim onde sentava, junto com o seu celular. Edward não conseguia ler a sua mente e mesmo que pudesse estava longe demais para ele captá-la. Correr para a escola dos outros Cullen era tempo perdido, visto que os mesmos, com certeza, com o breve aparecimento do sol sumiram tão rápido quanto o astro rei surgiu ao público. Os lobos talvez pudessem farejar a nova ameaça, ou não.

Jacob uma vez confidenciara à ela que já estava começando a se acostumar com o cheiro dos Cullen e se perguntava se conseguiria farejar outros vampiros se esss aparecessem nos perímetros do território. A sua única esperança era Alice, que ela tivesse previsto este súbito ataque. Porém, se isto tivesse acontecido Edward e Bella não teriam ido embora com Seth, Jacob estaria de plantão na sua escola ou pior, os Cullen não a teriam deixado sair de casa.

Fez mais uma curva, passando como um rastro negro e atraindo olhares curiosos e levantando perguntas das pessoas sobre quem era aquela criatura que dirigia de maneira tão perigosa àquela hora pelas ruas da cidade. E então lembrar-se de Alice trouxe a ideia à sua cabeça. Se a vampira não tivesse tido uma visão, daria uma agora para ela. Dobrou mais uma esquina, ainda o sentindo na sua cola, mesmo que estivesse a uma boa distância dele, e freou bruscamente, rodando a moto sobre o asfalto e cantando pneu, erguendo o visor do capacete e sentindo a brisa soprar novamente contra o seu rosto.

Mais éter. E desta vez era em dobro. Então não era apenas um vampiro, eram dois. E enfrentaria esses dois e seria agora! Com isto decidido abaixou o visor em um estalo e roncou com o motor, girando a moto mais uma vez em um cantar de pneus sobre o solo e disparou rua abaixo. E já sabia exatamente onde seria o ringue de batalha.

O mesmo parque que usou para se esconder em seu aniversário àquela hora da tarde não estava muito movimentado pelo fato das crianças ainda estarem saindo da escola e os pais estarem no trabalho, mas possuía algumas pessoas aqui e acolá. No entanto, isto não a impediu de avançar pelos portões do mesmo, assustando alguns pombos ao longe e aterrorizando um grupo de idosos que jogava damas sobre uma mesa de concreto embaixo de um carvalho. A área verde e com um vasto bosque era o local perfeito para os Cullen se infiltrarem e não levantar suspeitas se resolvessem desmembrar alguns vampiros, ou lobos gigantes se moverem.

Com isto a quarta marcha da moto subiu para quinta e esta acelerou com o velocímetro indo para 190 quilômetros por hora e aumentando. A inclinou para a direita, saindo da estrada principal e tomando uma trilha de barro usada para caminhada que a fez chacoalhar sobre o assento e lamentar-se do estrago que as pedras e terra deveriam estar fazendo na pintura. Mas deixaria para avaliar os danos mais tarde, no momento se preocuparia em desviar dos galhos e troncos caídos.

E então, quando pensou que estava longe o suficiente, a moto subitamente travou com a roda traseira girando na lama e causando um barulho esguichado. Olhou por cima do ombro para ver o que impedia o seu progresso e o seu coração veio à boca ao ver um vampiro de curtos cabelos negros e pele em um tom oliva desbotado. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam de maneira maldosa enquanto suas mãos de dedos longos como garras prendiam a Kawasaki no lugar. Ele sorriu, exibindo caninos afiados e Kaylee parou de forçar o motor e pulou no lugar quando um som abafado soou na sua frente.

Uma mulher tinha pousado sobre a terra fofa e seus cabelos loiros e rebeldes emolduravam o rosto fino e alongado. A pele era mais pálida que o normal para uma vampira e os olhos vermelhos estavam quase enegrecidos. Ela tinha ambas as mãos no guidão da moto e Kaylee os soltou rapidamente, retirando o capacete.

- Vocês querem? - perguntou com uma profunda inspirada de ar. - Podem ficar com ela. - e girou o braço com o capacete, o acertando no vampiro atrás de si e o arremessando contra o tronco de uma árvore, o que não apenas o distraiu como também a mulher. Com isto aproveitou para pular fora do selim e disparar por dentro da mata, sentindo que um minuto depois os dois estavam atrás dela. Poderia correr mais rápido que um humano comum graças aos genes lobos doados por Jacob, mas sabia que não iria superar os dois vampiros.

"Vamos Alice... Onde você está?" pensou aflita. Iria ganhar tempo, iria até enfrentar os dois sangue-sugas, mas não era burra em acreditar que iria vencer a batalha. Despontou em uma pequena clareira e pôde ouvir o sibilo do vento, sinal de que os vampiros estavam se aproximando, assim como sentir o cheiro do éter misturado ao da mata.

- Certo então. - inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Pelos seus antepassados, como dizia a sua tia, mas aquilo iria doer. Virou-se decidida, com os punhos cerrados e quando a mulher surgiu na clareira e em um salto veio na sua direção, a esperou pacientemente, pronta para o ataque.

Porém o mesmo nunca veio, pois o som de rocha batendo contra rocha fez-se ouvir e segundos depois a vampira estava no chão, rolando sobre a grama e se erguendo, colocando-se em posição ofensiva e rosnando como um animal enfurecido para quem a tinha atacado. E então Kaylee viu que o seu salvador era Emmett que agora tornara-se uma muralha que bloqueava a visão dos vampiros desconhecidos para a sua pessoa. Alice a segurou pelos braços e a puxou com força, a fazendo tropeçar sobre os pés e indo contra o peito dela, um lobo enorme voou por sobre as duas e logo estava ao lado de Emmett, rosnando com ele, e a adolescente reconheceu Jacob.

Edward surgiu a sua esquerda com Leah e Jasper a sua direita com Carlisle, todos mostrando os dentes de maneira ameaçadora uns para os outros.

- Queremos a garota! - o vampiro com a pele cor de oliva sibilou.

- A garota está sob proteção do nosso clã e estão em nosso território. - Carlisle rebateu, mesmo com a sua postura ameaçadora Kaylee surpreendeu-se pelo tom diplomático que saiu na voz dele.

- Ela é uma ameaça para a nossa raça e ainda sim a guardam? - a vampira loira protestou. - Deveriam tê-la matado quando tiveram a oportunidade! - foi a coisa errada a se dizer, pois assim que as palavras saíram da boca da mulher Jacob avançou com todos os dentes afiados à mostra, direto no pescoço dela, e o homem que a acompanhava não teve tempo nem de reagir, pois quando se deu conta a vampira já se encontrava despedaçada no chão.

- Muriel! - lamuriou o vampiro, rosnando e ameaçando partir para cima de Jacob que achatou as orelhas contra o crânio ao mesmo tempo em que ganhava a companhia de Leah e dos outros vampiros. Percebendo que estava em desvantagem e em como a sua parceira havia sido derrotada tão facilmente, ele recuou um passo, retrocedendo o ataque.

- Avise a outros. - Carlisle soltou. - Que aqueles que vierem atrás da menina terão o mesmo destino. - o médico recebeu um olhar venenoso das íris avermelhadas antes do vampiro desaparecer entre a mata. Com isto voltou-se para a mulher despedaçada que já queimava graças a agilidade de Edward e Jasper.

- Ei... - Emmett virou-se para Kaylee ainda nos braços de Alice que serviu de guarda da garota. - Por que não tentou salvar a mulher como manda os seus instintos? - a adolescente soltou um bufo.

- Por quê? Porque com certeza a minha moto deve estar de lama até o último parafuso por causa dessa daí. Espero que ela queime é no fogo do inferno, isto sim. - e foi até Emmett, dando tapinhas no braço largo dele. - Venha grandão, vou precisar da sua ajuda com o meu bebê. - foi caminhando na direção das árvores e parou ao se aproximar de Jacob ainda em forma de lobo, mirando diretamente nos olhos dele e depois estendendo uma mão para afagar a grande cabeça peluda. - Bom trabalho. - disse afetuosa, como se estivesse congratulando um animalzinho adestrado e isto foi demais.

Toda a tensão que rodeava os Cullen por causa do ataque foi aliviada e Edward foi o primeiro a estourar em risadas, seguido por Emmett e Alice. Carlisle e Jasper, mais discretos, disfarçaram os seus risos e os de Leah vieram em forma de latido.

- _Eu realmente adoro essa garota_. - o pensamento se projetou na cabeça de Jacob.

- _Leah... Vai perseguir o próprio rabo!_ - veio a ordem carregada com o tom de comando alfa e Leah rosnou, não conseguindo se controlar e começando a correr atrás do próprio rabo, o que fez até mesmo Carlisle e Jasper rirem abertamente e Leah soltar enfurecida:

- _Eu odeio essa garota!_

**oOo**

- Eu realmente não preciso de sombras extras. - Kaylee resmungou quando viu Bella e Edward sentarem ao seu lado na mesa da lanchonete da escola. Desde o ataque do casal de vampiros parecia que os Cullen e a alcateia fizeram a segurança ao redor dela redobrar, não deixando a menina fora das vistas de nenhum deles por um segundo que fosse.

- Seja misericordiosa conosco Kaylee. Faz ideia dos pensamentos que vi passar na cabeça de Jacob se deixássemos um arranhão que fosse ser infligido a sua pessoa? - Edward sorriu de canto de boca. - Algo que envolve um desmembramento doloroso.

- Se eu me arranhar este não dura nem dois segundos sobre a minha pele. E segundo, desde quando você tem medo das ameaças do Jake?

- Edward não tem. - Bella entrou na conversa. - Mas eu temo pela minha sanidade e pelos móveis da Esme se esses dois resolverem suas diferenças no primeiro lugar que aparecer.

- Hum... - murmurou, desviando o olhar para a bandeja que eles trouxeram com algumas guloseimas apenas para manterem as aparências. - Vão comer isso daí? Não, não é? - e estendeu a mão pegando o muffin de chocolate ao lado de um prato de salada, dando uma mordida no mesmo.

- Rosalie tinha razão... Você come por duas pessoas. - Edward comentou.

- Metabolismo acelerado. Carlisle falou que eu queimo energia muito rápido. Falou também que suspeita que as minhas manifestações de força sobre-humana durante um apagão seja uma descarga aguda de adrenalina em meu sistema. Disse que geralmente muita adrenalina no organismo de um ser humano causa choque, mas como o meu não é normal, aguenta o tranco tranquilamente e... - calou-se quando viu Bella e Edward trocarem olhares e a mulher soltar uma risadinha baixa. - O que foi? Disse alguma piada?

- Não. É que quando eu descobri que Edward era um... Bem, foi porque ele me salvou de ser esmagada por uma van desgovernada usando apenas uma mão. Na época eu fiz várias perguntas e ele usou como desculpa...

- Descarga de adrenalina. Agora você está aqui como prova viva de que a minha justificativa era válida, impossível, mas válida.

- E eu não acreditei.

- Preferiu partir logo para o sobrenatural do que para explicações mais científicas. - Kaylee rolou os olhos. - Isto é completamente fora dos padrões.

- Nem todo mundo tem o pensamento lógico como o seu. - Bella se defendeu.

- Na verdade... - Kaylee empertigou-se na cadeira. - seguir pela linha lógica de raciocínio é uma reação instintiva humana, o que explica a razão do ser humano sempre temer aquilo que não pode explicar, o que origina o pré-conceito.

- Kaylee... - Edward a cortou com um tom divertido. - Você vai aprender que Bella nunca seguiu a lógica.

- Dá para ver. Se você me salvasse parando uma van com a mão eu acreditaria na desculpa da descarga de adrenalina. Seria mais lógico que o fato de você ser uma criatura fictícia.

- Agora logicamente falando... - Edward sorriu presunçoso. - Prepare toda o seu poder de argumentação, pois o seu fã número um está vindo para cá. - Bella olhou por cima do ombro do marido para ver Monroe Jackson vir na direção da mesa deles. O garoto estava pálido como um vampiro, sem trocadilhos, as mãos trêmulas mau seguravam a bandeja com o almoço e ele tinha um sorriso nervoso no rosto praticamente escondido pelos grandes óculos e os fios escuros dos cabelos.

- O-o-oi Whitaker. - gaguejou, como de praxe, ao chegar perto da garota e Edward engoliu uma risada como se tivesse ouvido uma piada muito engraçada. Bella deu um peteleco no ombro do rapaz e ele ficou quieto, mirando os seus olhos topazes sobre o adolescente prostrado ao lado da mesa deles.

- Qual o problema dele? - perguntou Bella bem baixo, apenas para o marido ouvir.

- Nós dois intimidamos ele. - foi a resposta de Edward. - E ele quer convidar Kaylee para o baile anual de primavera do Sistema Paroquial de Escolas de Lafayette. - explicou. O Sistema Paroquial de Escolas abrangia vários colégios desde o primário até o colegial, inclusive as escolas especializadas onde os Cullens e os outros estudavam, que estavam sob a direção de uma junta administrativa. Por isso que eventos como bailes e comemoração de volta às aulas eram feitos ocorrendo a integração entre todos os alunos de todas as escolas dentro do sistema.

- Ele quer? - o olhar de Bella se voltou para o rapaz que engoliu em seco ao ver a mulher o mirando intensamente. - Talvez devêssemos dar a ele um pouco de privacidade.

- Eu não arredo o pé daqui.

- Edward!

- Jacob quer que sejamos a sombra dela. Seremos a sombra dela. - completou matreiro, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa e descansando o queixo no punho, fixando os seus olhos em Monroe que ficou ainda mais nervoso.

- Jackson? - Kaylee o chamou, o que obrigou o rapaz mirá-la e desviar a sua atenção do casal anormalmente belo que fazia companhia a garota. - Algum problema?

- E-e-eu... - sentiu suor frio descer pelas suas costas ao ver as íris amêndoas fixadas na sua pessoa e o seu corpo tremeu mais. - tenho que ir. - soltou em um tom esganiçado e girou sobre os pés, afastando-se apressado e aos tropeços, acabando por derrubar o copo de refrigerante sobre a bandeja e a camisa e ganhando risadas dos colegas que presenciaram a cena. Com as bochechas vermelhas e completamente envergonhado, Monroe despejou todo o lanche no lixo e sumiu da cantina o mais rápido que as suas pernas bambas puderam permitir, tudo sob o olhar divertido de Edward.

- Frouxo. - murmurou o vampiro.

- O que ele queria? - Kaylee virou-se para o homem que com certeza leu todos os pensamentos do garoto durante o tempo em que ele ficou prostrado e gaguejando na frente dela.

- O que ele queria? Algo que só poderei te contar daqui há uns dois anos, pois é proibido para menores. - gracejou e a menina piscou, sem entender, o que fez Bella rir. - Mas talvez eu compartilhe com o Black.

- Edward! - soltou Bella horrorizada. - Você enlouqueceu? Ele vai arrancar a sua cabeça.

- Minha? Não foram os meus pensamentos.

- Okay... Ele vai arrancar a cabeça do menino.

- Sim, e o problema é de quem?

- Do que vocês dois estão falando? - perguntou Kaylee, ainda desentendida, e Bella a mirou desacreditada.

- Não pode ser tão inocente assim, Kaylee. Não faz nem ideia do que Edward está falando sobre o que viu na mente do menino? - Whitaker rolou os olhos.

- Sim, claro que faço. Por algum motivo que ainda não consigo entender na evolução humana, a anatomia masculina desenvolveu-se de maneira errônea, pois o cérebro deles além de ser minúsculo brotou em áreas erradas do corpo. Mais ao sul do que ao norte. - falou tudo em um tom muito sério e Bella riu novamente. - O que não entendo é o que o Jacob tem a ver com esta história. - as gargalhadas da mulher morreram de pronto e ela trocou mais um olhar com Edward.

- Você é brilhante. - o vampiro comentou, afagando os cabelos longos da garota em um gesto afetuoso. - Mas muito inocente.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

As risadas ecoaram pela casa, anunciando a chegada dos adolescentes vampiros, humana e transmorfos. Esme sorriu, tirando Reneesme de seu colo que correu em direção à porta de entrada e foi recebida com um abraço por Bella. A menina de pronto tocou o rosto da mãe e começou a relatar à ela o seu dia com a avó e tudo de novo que tinha aprendido com a mesma. Edward entrou logo atrás da esposa e em minutos tinha a filha nos braços que repetiu com o pai o mesmo processo que fez com a mãe, arrancando um sorriso dele. Por fim veio Seth que esperou ansiosamente pelas boas vidas entre pais e filha para ter a sua vez. Quando finalmente Nessie terminou de relatar o seu dia para Edward, esticou os braços para o lobo que sorriu largamente e a pegou no colo, começando a rodar com ela pela sala como se estivesse valsando, arrancando gostosas gargalhadas da menina.

- E Kaylee? - Esme perguntou preocupada. A garota deveria estar com os seus filhos, visto que desde o ataque ela ia e voltava da escola no carro de Edward já que a moto estava imunda e ela ainda não tivera tempo para limpá-la. Não que Emmett ou o próprio Edward não tivessem se oferecido para fazer o trabalho, já que não precisavam dormir e por isso possuíam a madrugada livre para essas coisas quando não estavam cumprindo _outras_ funções, porém no _bebê_ de Kaylee ninguém tocava além dela.

A menina tinha uma paixão por aquela Kawasaki com a mesma intensidade que Emmett tinha pelos seus carros.

- Estou aqui. - a garota entrou na sala com uma expressão emburrada e foi a passos largos até Esme, depositando um beijo na bochecha gélida dela. Era um gesto que ainda pegava a vampira de surpresa, mas que era apreciado. A primeira vez que Kaylee deu à ela um beijo de boas vindas ao retornar da escola Esme tinha arregalado os olhos, assim como a menina que pediu várias desculpas.

- É que eu fazia isto com a minha tia e a senhora às vezes se parece um pouco com ela... Desculpe se a ofendi. - confessou envergonhada e Esme se pudesse derramaria lágrimas diante da consideração e comparação honrosa.

- Querida, se eu a faço ficar à vontade o suficiente para isto, não me importo nem um pouco. - Esme respondeu com um sorriso maternal e Kaylee suspirou aliviada e desde então tornou-se um ritual entre as duas que a mulher apreciava consideravelmente. As outras "crianças" Cullen eram por demais independentes e Reneesme apesar de pequena era esperta demais para ser tratada realmente como uma criança. Por isso, Esme sentia-se realizada em ter a humana e os transmorfos em sua casa, pois eles sim transmitiam cuidados, ainda eram novos, ainda tinham muito o que aprender e amadurecer, ainda precisavam de uma "mãe".

- Qual o problema? - perguntou preocupada ao ver a expressão fechada dela e Kaylee lançou um olhar atravessado para Edward que riu.

- Me agrada em saber que sou a fonte do seu divertimento. - debochou a menina, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu pensei que ele tinha se borrado nas calças e sumido da escola.

- Edward! Não diga isto! - Bella repreendeu o homem, mas também ria com ele.

- Não acho graça! - Kaylee se defendeu.

- Eu acho. Você disse sim. - Edward rebateu enquanto Emmett e Rosalie desciam as escadas da casa de mãos dadas, atraídos pelas risadas e balbúrdia vindas da sala de visitas.

- O que houve? - perguntou a loira.

- Rose, - Bella caminhou até a cunhada, entrelaçando o braço no dela. - Kaylee tem um encontro para o Baile da Primavera. - os olhos topazes de Rosalie brilharam.

- Não vá me dizer que o vira-lata... - a mulher murmurou enquanto Emmett gritava um "sim!" ao seu lado e começava a fazer uma dança da vitória que mais parecia um ritual de acasalamento dos babuínos africanos.

- Não... Monroe Jackson VI. - Edward gracejou. - O nerd supremo da nossa escola.

- É o torto falando mal do rasgado. - Emmett parou de dançar. - Você é tão nerd quanto esse tal de Michael Jackson VIII.

- Kaylee faz sucesso com os nerds? - Rosalie soltou horrorizada, percorrendo os olhos pela menina como se considerasse isto uma ofensa.

A garota não mais usava os trapos que trouxera com ela quando se mudou de Chicago, mas sim as peças de grife que Alice fazia questão de atulhar no closet dela. O fato de que nos últimos meses ela havia crescido um pouco, ganhando algumas curvas à mais característica da adolescência a fizeram ter uma aparência mais decente. E a mulher tinha a sensação de que a convivência constante com vampiros a tornara inconscientemente mais graciosa, por assim dizer. Embora a influência de Leah a tornou mais desbocada.

- Não faça esta cara Rose, até que é bonitinho. Precisa ver o modo como ele fica todo sem graça perto dela, gaguejando e derrubando coisas. Diria que está apaixonado. - Bella murmurou para a cunhada.

- Ou a procura de uma boa foda. - Rosalie murmurou de volta e as duas se entreolharam e franziram as sobrancelhas pensativas. Kaylee parecia saber o A, B, C e D do mundo da ciência e com certeza sabia toda a teoria sobre reprodução humana em seus mínimos detalhes, mas com certeza não deveria conhecer a prática, e elas tinham a sensação de que a menina era completamente alienada no assunto. Como se sexo fosse algo que nunca fosse fazer parte da realidade dela, mesmo que ela soubesse de cabo a rabo como a coisa funcionasse.

Fora que Edward jamais deixaria um sujeito com pensamentos impuros chegar perto da menina, não sob a proteção dele. E Jacob... Sangue iria rolar se alguém cogitasse em ter um sonho erótico com ela. Então era bom esse tal de Monroe jamais cruzar o caminho do lobo. O que iria acontecer se dependesse de Rosalie, porque ela queria ver o circo pegar fogo e ainda ser a responsável pelo incêndio.

- Mas faz sentido. - a loira ergueu o tom de voz, cortando a briguinha de mentira que estava rolando entre Emmett e Edward. - Kaylee tem um fã-clube entre os nerds, o vira-lata tem entre as líderes de torcida.

- Do que você está falando?

- Simples querida cunhada, - Rosalie virou-se para a Bella com um sorriso mal no rosto bonito. - que assim como Kaylee foi convidada por um nerd para o Baile, Jacob foi convidado por uma líder de torcida. Elas têm até um gritinho de guerra para ele. - e foi interrompida com o cantarolar de Emmett.

- Vai Jacob, vai, vai, vai Jacob! Me deem um J, me deem um A, me deem um C, agora um O, e um Bêêêêêêê... Vai Jacob, vai, vai, vai Jacob. - tudo acompanhado por uma coreografia ridícula.

- Ai! - Kaylee gemeu. - Que visão do inferno! - tapou os olhos para impedir de continuar testemunhando o que era uma imitação barata de Emmett como líder de torcida, ainda mais que podia visualizá-lo naquelas minissaias pregueadas e camisetas justas agitando pompons. Horrível.

- Visão do inferno é ter que passar pelos corredores e ver aquelas garotas salivando pelo vira-lata. É uma demonstração explícita e enojante de mal gosto. - Rosalie torceu o nariz, jogando uma mecha loira do cabelo sobre o ombro. - E o pior é que ele dá corda. - Bella ofegou ao lado da cunhada que a mirou com as sobrancelhas perfeitas arqueadas. - O que foi? Black é como outro homem qualquer, basta ter um rabo de saia na cola dele que ele abana o rabo feliz pela atenção.

- É um homem ou um cachorro? Decida-se Rose. - Emmett passou o braço em torno dos ombros da esposa, estalando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Não babam por Emmett também? - perguntou Kaylee curiosa. O vampiro era anormalmente belo, charmoso, carismático e com certeza atraía olhares. Entretanto quando as íris douradas de Rosalie brilharam ao mirá-la, a menina teve a sua resposta. Com certeza, desde o primeiro dia de aula do casal na escola, desde que a primeira adolescente humana desavisada resolveu lançar um olhar mais longo para o moreno, Rose deve ter mostrado os caninos dela em sua melhor demonstração de "este macho é meu, olhe mais uma vez e eu sugo o sangue das suas veias até a última gota", o que fez todas se afastarem automaticamente.

- Eu cuido do que é meu. - Rosalie sorriu presunçosa. - Ao contrário de umas e outras. - e o seu olhar sobre Kaylee intensificou. Bella pigarreou, chamando a atenção da loira que a mirou com uma sobrancelha erguida e a morena sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa como se pedisse para ela parar com as provocações. Whitaker fez mais uma expressão confusa e desviou o olhar de Rosalie para Bella e Edward, como se pedisse que ele esclarecesse os pensamentos escondidos por detrás das frases misteriosas da mulher.

- Não olhe para mim. - Edward ergueu as mãos com as palmas para cima.

- Quer saber... Não quero saber. - Kaylee deu de ombros. - Onde está o Jacob?

- Impressionante como a primeira pessoa por quem ela pergunta ao chegar em casa é o vira-lata e ainda sim continua na terra da negação. - Rosalie murmurou, o que a fez receber uma cutucada de Bella.

- Rose... Menos. - a morena a advertiu.

- Você tira toda a minha diversão Bella, toda a minha diversão.

- Ah amor... - Emmett sorriu largamente para a esposa. - Pensei que eu fosse a sua _fonte_ de diversão. - Rosalie sorriu de volta de maneira afetuosa, acariciando com uma mão o rosto largo dele.

- Minha fonte primordial, isto você é Em. - respondeu a loira e Bella sorriu discretamente diante da clara demonstração de afeto entre o casal.

- Jacob está na garagem limpando a sua moto. - a resposta de Esme interrompeu a interação deles, seguida pelo grito horrorizado de Kaylee que fez todos se encolherem por causa do som ferindo as suas audições sensíveis.

- Desculpe. - a menina pediu ao ver as expressões nos rostos dos vampiros, Nessie e Seth. - Mas eu iria limpar a moto, falei que não precisava de ajuda com o meu bebê.

- Kaylee... Jacob tem experiência com motores, ele vai fazer um trabalho melhor... - mas Esme não conseguiu terminar de argumentar com a menina, pois ela já tinha virado sobre os seus saltos Prada e corrido em direção a garagem.

- Jacob Black! - a jovem entrou na enorme garagem dos Cullen soltando praticamente fumaça pelas orelhas. Sua minissaia rodada esvoaçava por causa do vento e corrida, quase exibindo mais do que deveria, e os seus cabelos cacheados estavam em desalinho, caindo pelos ombros e costas. Com um baque largou a bolsa Versace no chão, o que com certeza causaria uma síncope em Alice, e a passos pesados se aproximou da Kawasaki Ninja que ela notou, com extremo horror, possuía várias de suas peças espalhadas sobre um lençol a alguns metros de distância.

Uma cabeça de curtos cabelos negros surgiu detrás da silhueta da moto, com as sobrancelhas erguidas em confusão. Uma das bochechas morena possuía um borrão de óleo enquanto a Ninja escondia o restante do corpo agachado por detrás do veículo.

- Ei! Você voltou. - Jacob comentou displicente, erguendo um braço onde havia uma ferramenta desconhecida para Kaylee pendendo dos dedos grandes e grossos, o apoiando dobrado sobre o selim da moto. As íris amendoadas recaíram sobre o membro flexionado, notando os músculos que dançaram sob a pele achocolatada e percebeu que seguindo o olhar até o ombro onde o mesmo braço estava conectado viu que este estava despido.

- Jacob! - seu cérebro pareceu conectar subitamente, mandando um impulso elétrico para todo o corpo e o fazendo reagir rapidamente. - O que você pensa que está fazendo? - rosnou entre os dentes trincados e Jacob apenas abaixou o olhar para a moto sob o seu braço.

- O que acha que estou fazendo? Perguntas óbvias nunca foram do seu feitio. Estou limpando a moto. Tinha grama dentro do cano de descarga!

- Quem lhe deu... - ela se aproximou com um clicar de saltos sobre o piso acimentado.

- Eu me dei a permissão. Você trata esta máquina como uma criança. Sem querer ofender, mas os seus conhecimentos se limitam a medicina. Quando se trata de possantes e motores é aí que eu entro. - o rosto bonito do lobo torceu-se em um sorriso de escárnio, exibindo uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Você não tinha o direito! Eu iria cuidar disto. - Kaylee rebateu enfurecida. A moto era dela e ninguém tocava na sua preciosidade. Jacob bufou, começando a se irritar e desprezando Emmett a cada segundo que passava. Nunca pensou que Whitaker iria se apegar tanto a uma maldita máquina e olha que o viciado em motores era ele.

- Pois bem! Cuide disto então! - soltou contrariado, erguendo-se em sua altura plena e não perdendo o fato de que os olhos claros da garota ficaram levemente largos.

Kaylee prendeu a respiração quando viu Jacob surgir detrás da Kawasaki, se levantando em uma velocidade como se estivesse em câmera lenta. O cérebro dela que mais cedo havia liberado a descarga elétrica em seu corpo para fazê-la reagir, por algum motivo que a garota não conseguia compreender, tinha acabado de entrar em curto só com a visão que as suas íris acabaram de captar. Na sua frente havia uma muralha de músculos bem definidos, desenhados como se tivessem sido esculpidos pelas mãos de um artista e expostos a brisa suave do fim de outono.

Braços grandes cruzaram sobre o peito trabalhado e moreno, bloqueando parte da divina visão e Kaylee quase engoliu em seco, mas se controlou a tempo, pensando que era uma reação ridícula, pois já tinha visto Jacob sem camisa antes. Mas a sensação que tinha era que ele parecia ter crescido ainda mais nesses últimos meses, ficado mais forte e definido, até a pele dele parecia ter ganhado um tom mais escurecido, ou será que era tudo obra da cabeça da garota porque ela nunca tinha reparado no amigo com tanta atenção antes?

No entanto não podia negar que no ritmo que o nativo estava indo, ele estava quase alcançando o que os antigos escultores tanto se empenharam em colocar em suas estátuas de puro mármore ao representar o ser humano proporcionalmente perfeito.

- Kaylee? - Jacob chamou ao ver que ela tinha ficado calada demais e com um olhar distante. - O que foi? Ficou sem argumentos? - gracejou e a menina piscou várias vezes, como se estivesse tentando reiniciar os seus neurônios. Os olhos de Kaylee desviaram dos braços fortes que por muitas vezes a seguraram para as peças no chão, alinhadas sobre o lençol, e depois voltaram para o rosto arrogante de Black.

- Tenha certeza de que irá colocar tudo de volta no lugar! - ordenou. - Se eu ouvir um ruído sequer... - apontou um dedo na direção dele, tentando parecer ameaçadora, o que falhava miseravelmente visto que os seus 1.68 m de altura eram praticamente nada perto do 1.98 m de Jacob.

- Sim senhora! - debochou, fazendo uma continência exagerada. Kaylee bufou, recolhendo a sua bolsa do chão e batendo uma última vez os saltos girou sobre os mesmos, indo embora apressada da garagem em seu melhor ataque de piti, o que deixou Jake gargalhando às suas costas.

**oOo**

- Bem... Vamos ver. - Carlisle se aproximou da garota sentada sobre a maca que o médico usava para examinar os pacientes em seu consultório. Diferente das outras vezes, o vampiro não se associou a um hospital, mas sim alugou uma sala e abriu um pequeno consultório em um pequeno prédio de dois andares que era uma clínica que oferecia atendimento médico particular. Às vezes havia pacientes que preferiam a comodidade e o conforto de um pequeno consultório do que o ambiente opressivo do hospital.

- É isso? - Kaylee soltou estupefata. Havia ido direto da escola para o consultório do Dr. Cullen a pedido do mesmo, que desmarcara todas os pacientes da tarde apenas para especialmente atendê-la. Quando chegou, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar uma Leah entediada lendo um livro atrás da mesa da recepção e precisou piscar várias vezes para ter certeza do que via.

- Não sou uma assombração. - soltou a transmorfo atravessada. - Trabalho aqui. - Kaylee riu. - Sei o que está pensando: Leah Clearwater chegou ao fundo do poço, pois serve de secretária para um sangue-suga, mas preciso ganhar a vida. - a garota assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

Leah era a única que não se sentia confortável em aceitar de bom grado o dinheiro dos Cullen. Seth não se importava, sendo o parceiro de Reneesme, Edward e Bella até mesmo haviam se oferecido a Sue Clearwater como responsáveis pelo garoto, garantido que ele terminaria a escola e faria uma faculdade e tudo mais. Jacob possuía a herança deixada por Winnie para ele, dinheiro de Kaylee que ele administrava e que também fazia uso com autorização da garota, além de não se importar de vez ou outra permitir um agrado dos Cullen, ainda mais se vinha de Esme ou Carlisle. O rapaz não se sentia a vontade em dizer não para o casal com medo de ofendê-los. Afinal, eles os ajudaram e muito.

Kaylee tinha a sua própria herança, dinheiro suficiente para mantê-la até se formar na faculdade, mais os fundos para bancar a mesma. Leah no entanto não tinha fonte de renda e mesmo que procurasse por um emprego, este seria arriscado. O motivo de Carlisle não ter se afiliado a um hospital era em decorrência da situação deles como atuais protetores de Kaylee. Nunca se sabe quando teriam que arrumar tudo e se mudar. Fechar um consultório era muito mais prático. E se Leah tivesse um emprego, a burocracia para deixá-lo apenas os atrasaria.

Talvez esta tenha sido a solução do Dr. Cullen de contratar a transmorfo como recepcionista/secretária. Ela seria paga para trabalhar, ocuparia o seu tempo até que a faculdade comunitária na qual se matriculou começasse em setembro e não se sentiria vivendo de favor com os Cullen.

- Pare de me olhar com essa cara de peixe morto e entre que o Dr. Sangue-suga está te esperando.

- É assim que se refere ao seu chefe? Vou dizer a ele.

- Vá se ferrar. - foi a única resposta de Leah antes dela entrar na sala e agora encontrar-se sobre a maca de exames com Carlisle na sua frente segurando um martelo de testar reflexos entre os dedos.

- Eu posso me cortar e me curar em dois segundos e você vai testar os meus reflexos? - falou desacreditada e Carlisle sorriu para ela.

- Já fiz testes com você testando o sobrenatural. Está na hora de partirmos pelo básico. - e com isto deu uma suave martelada no joelho dela, sobre o nervo patelar. Automaticamente a perna de Kaylee subiu e ele repetiu o processo com a outra perna. A garota rolou os olhos e em um piscar de pálpebras uma pequena lanterna estava nas mãos do Dr. Cullen e ele direcionou o feixe de luz para as íris amêndoas, testando o tempo de reação da mesma. Por fim vieram os batimentos cardíacos, a pulsação, pressão e respiração.

- E então? - Kaylee perguntou quando os exames de rotina se encerraram e Carlisle anotava algumas coisas em uma ficha. - Estou saudável?

- Como qualquer adolescente de dezesseis anos. Agora há algo curioso que quero lhe perguntar. Quando foi a sua última menstruação?

- O quê?

- Vive em uma casa com vampiros, Kaylee. Sentiríamos o cheiro de sangue e curiosamente nestes meses não notamos o peculiar aroma pela casa. O que tem feito para ocultar tal fato?

- Nada. - Kaylee deu de ombros e Carlisle parou de escrever na prancheta e ergueu os olhos para encará-la. - Não menstruo.

- Como?

- Bem... Ainda não menstruei. Sei que a média para a menarca é por volta dos doze anos, mas quando os meus doze passaram e nada aconteceu Winnie me levou ao médico. O mesmo não encontrou nada de errado e disse que isto variava de pessoa para pessoa. O limite é dezoito anos, não? Então ainda tenho dois anos. Acho, pelo que minha tia me disse, que a minha mãe menstruou aos dezessete. E como é algo genético na maioria dos casos...

- Sim... Mas no seu caso... - o homem sacudiu a cabeça e foi até um armário, o abrindo e retirando dele alguns materiais como agulha descartável, luvas e ampolas.

- Mais exames de sangue? Você gosta de me furar doutor. - Carlisle sorriu, vestindo as luvas e retirando a agulha da embalagem e a dispondo em um suporte de instrumentação cirúrgica junto com as ampolas. Pegou um pedaço de borracha elástica que amarrou no braço da jovem, fazendo um torniquete, e Kaylee abriu e fechou a mão lentamente para destacar a veia do braço. Em seguida Carlisle higienizou a área e a espetou, tirando o torniquete, recolhendo duas ampolas de sangue e retirando a agulha. Assim que a mesma deixou a pele o ferimento se fechou antes dele pensar em colocar um curativo.

- Gosto da praticidade do seu sistema. - sorriu para ela, guardando as ampolas em uma caixa esterilizada e isolante e as levando para uma geladeira dentro do consultório. - Agora deite-se na maca. - pediu, retirando as luvas e as jogando no lixo especializado enquanto Kaylee se deitava sobre o colchão duro ao mesmo tempo em que Carlisle rolava um pequeno aparelho de ultrassonografia para perto dela.

- O que você exatamente vai procurar aqui dentro?

- Você vai ver. Levante a camisa. - Kaylee fez o que ele pediu e contraiu o abdômen ao sentir o gel gelado entrar em choque com a sua pele morna. Logo o leitor estava deslisando sobre a barriga dela e imagens apareciam na tela do ultrassom.

- E aí? Encontrou algo anormal aí dentro? Porque com os acontecimentos dos últimos meses eu não me surpreenderia com nada mais.

- Na verdade... - ele apertou mais o aparelho contra a pele com a sua visão aguçada captando cada detalhe na tela. - Sim.

- Está brincando, não?

- Não. - gravou as imagens e desligou a máquina, recolhendo o leitor e entregando a ela alguns lenços de papel para se limpar. - Seu sistema reprodutor está completamente formado.

- Pensei que isto acontecia quando nascíamos.

- Sim. O que quero dizer é que pela indicação que se apresentou aqui, eu diria que você menstruou há dois dias.

- Verdade? - soltou em deboche, jogando os lenços no lixo e sentando-se na maca, ajeitando a sua roupa. - E cadê o sangue?

- Em seu sistema.

- Como?

- A menstruação, por assim dizer, é uma ferida ao sistema da mulher. O óvulo não fecundado é jogado fora, o útero que foi preparado para receber este óvulo é desfeito, o endométrio se desmancha, o que causa o sangramento e o óvulo vai junto com ele. Acontece que o seu sistema parece não desperdiçar nada.

- Isto é nojento.

- Não. O óvulo não fecundado são células com proteínas e hormônios e o endométrio são células sanguíneas.

- Meu organismo faz reciclagem do meu ciclo menstrual? - e ela achando que as suas esquisitices paravam por aí. Carlisle fez uma expressão contemplativa.

- Vou ter que confirmar isto.

- Como?

- O sangue. Antes eu fiz exames procurando propriedades específicas, agora irei procurar por hormônios e substâncias que só surgem quando há o ciclo menstrual. Mas tenho que dizer que é fascinante como os poderes de um Curador se estende.

- Não acho. - Kaylee soltou em um tom preocupado.

- Qual o problema?

- Se o meu sistema reaproveita o ciclo é como se ele curasse o processo antes deste começar.

- E?

- É que... - inspirou profundamente, desviando o olhar, não sabendo de onde tinha vindo este pensamento, mas agora que havia surgido em sua cabeça não custava nada esclarecer tal dúvida. - como poderei ter filhos assim? - Carlisle manteve a expressão impassível, mas por dentro sentia-se surpreendido com a pergunta. Era a primeira vez que Kaylee dirigia as suas questões para o lado mais pessoal. Geralmente quando descobriam algum detalhe novo sobre o dom da jovem a mesma tentava descobrir em como usar o mesmo para benefício alheio. Mas a pergunta o pegou desprevenido.

Realmente como aconteceria? Ela parecia ter todos os processos normais de uma mulher: ciclo menstrual e período fértil – sendo que o último teria que verificar – mas será que conseguiria engravidar? Será que o organismo dela não rejeitaria a criança? Seria um corpo estranho. Normalmente um bebê era um corpo estranho, mas como era protegido pelo sistema imunológico da mãe o mesmo era reconhecido até a hora de nascer. Mas o sistema de Kaylee não era como os outros, então não havia como saber como ele responderia no caso de uma reprodução.

Ainda mais que em se tratando de filhos de Kaylee, a paternidade dos mesmos seriam referidos a apenas uma pessoa e os genes desta não eram lá muito comuns também.

- Não sei dizer... Ainda. É esperar para ver. Há outras preocupações que você deve priorizar. - Kaylee assentiu com a cabeça. - Agora eu quero testar algo. - Carlisle pegou um bisturi da bandeja de instrumentos e a garota arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Você conseguiu ordenar o seu corpo a se curar quando se feriu na presença de Emmett e Jasper.

- Quer que eu faça de novo? Pensei que já tínhamos pulado esta etapa. - perdeu as contas de quantos arranhões sofreu e cortes para assim testar o controle sobre a própria cura e Carlisle ainda insistia em fazer o mesmo teste? Ela já estava mais do que letrada no assunto.

- Não... Quero que faça o inverso. Quero que retarde o processo de cura. - Kaylee o encarou surpresa. - Será que consegue?

- Qual seria a finalidade disso?

- Saber os seus limites Kaylee. Saber os seus limites. - a única resposta dela foi estender a palma para o médico que a segurou e fez um talho com o bisturi na mesma. Kaylee mordeu o lábio inferior diante da pontada de dor, mas se controlou e fixou os olhos no corte que começava a se fechar. Das outras vezes o que ela fez foi se concentrar e como se estivesse aprendendo a andar, a mexer os braços, a falar, ordenava repetidamente que o seu cérebro fechasse a ferida com mais rapidez, trazendo consigo o sangue que derramava. Agora tentava fazer o inverso.

Concentrada começou a enviar todos os impulsos elétricos de seus neurônios pelo corpo e quase podia senti-los percorrendo os seus nervos, assim como os glóbulos vermelhos que corriam acelerados pelo sangue e a adrenalina e as plaquetas que faziam o trabalho de coagulação. A derme e a epiderme já se reconstruíam, mas não era o que queria. As queria destruídas e o seu braço tremeu quando a ordem passou pelo seu corpo e chegou a palma de sua mão. O corte antes quase fechado foi reabrindo aos poucos, voltando a sangrar e em poucos segundos retornava a sua forma original.

- Muito bom. - Carlisle a elogiou enquanto suor descia pela têmpora da menina. - Agora o feche. - mal a frase saiu da boca do vampiro e o corte se fechou, trazendo consigo o sangue que escorria pela mão e não deixando uma marca para trás.

- De novo? - sorriu levemente para ele, satisfeita com o seu sucesso.

- Acha que consegue?

- Doutor... Qual o problema? Já está fraquejando com o cheiro de sangue? - gracejou, achando pouco provável. Carlisle tinha um controle impressionante em relação a sangue humano e não fazia nem três dias que os Cullen tinham caçado.

- Você que pediu. - Carlisle entrou na brincadeira e Kaylee estendeu a mão sorridente para ele e outro corte foi feito nela, recomeçando o treinamento.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

- Vão ao Baile da Primavera... Todos eles? - Carlisle perguntou a esposa em um tom contemplativo e Esme sorriu largamente, desviando o olhar do livro que lia com Nessie, sendo acompanhada por Seth.

- Eu não vou! - avisou o jovem lobo, o que não surpreendeu o médico. O rapaz evitava ficar muitas horas longe de sua neta por causa da impressão. - Mas Leah irá fazer bom uso do meu convite. - completou o nativo em tom divertido e o homem assentiu com a cabeça.

- Um Baile a fantasia. - Esme soltou em tom extasiado, passando Reneesme para o colo de Seth e indo até a mesa de centro da sala, pegando de sobre a mesma uma câmera digital e a preparando. - Preciso recordar isto. - falou como uma mãe orgulhosa e o som de passos no andar superior a fez ir para o pé da escadaria e preparar-se para captar o primeiro que estivesse vindo.

Alice surgiu no topo das escadas, cintilando como se estivesse sob a luz do sol com os seus cabelos mais arrepiados que o de costume. Trajava um vestido em vários tons de verde e de um tecido suave e esvoaçante que se ajustava ao seu torso e descia em camadas pelos quadris até os joelhos. Os pés calçavam sapatilhas douradas, as costas tinham um acessório de asas de fada transparentes e ela usava joias discretas e maquiagem suave.

Edward apareceu ao lado da irmã com uma expressão não muito feliz dentro de sua calça justa marrom terra, botas de couro pretas até o meio das pernas, camisa verde musgo sob um cinturão de couro portando uma pequena espada do tamanho do seu antebraço e um chapéu pontudo na cabeça da mesma cor da camisa.

Bella riu assim que surgiu ao lado do marido, envolvendo o braço dele e sapecando um beijo no rosto emburrado. Os cabelos longos possuíam cachos nas pontas e um laço de fita servindo como arco, usava um vestido comprido simples que era justo no peito e descia largo pelo restante do corpo, assemelhando-se a uma camisola, a maquiagem discreta parecia inexistente e também calçava sapatilhas claríssimas, pálidas como a pele dela, a fazendo parecer estar descalça.

- Sininho, Peter Pan e Wendy. - Esme riu, batendo uma foto do trio no topo da escada. Reneesme riu acompanhada por Seth, ambos batendo palmas quando os três vampiros desceram os degraus graciosamente até chegarem ao primeiro andar. Alice valsou até a sobrinha, girando e se exibindo para ela, para a alegria da menina.

- Está linda tia Alice. - soltou a garota, o que fez a vidente dar uma larga reverência e sacudir uma varinha de condão que soltou um punhado de purpurina.

- Combina com você. - Seth comentou.

- Obrigada. - Alice agradeceu com um sorriso largo.

- Mamãe e papai também estão lindos. Principalmente o papai. - Nessie comentou, o que fez Edward ir até a menina e a erguer no colo, a abraçando contra o peito, agradecido pelo elogio e não vendo a garotinha trocar uma piscadela com Bella por cima do ombro dele. Tinha notado que o vampiro não ficara feliz com a escolha da fantasia, com certeza tendo sido ideia de Alice, por isso resolveu melhorar o humor dele com um agrado.

- Onde está Jasper? - Carlisle perguntou e a resposta dele veio com uma exclamação extasiada de Esme e o som da máquina digital disparando. O homem virou para ver no topo da escada Jasper.

Ele trajava um longo sobretudo vermelho sobre uma camisa de babados branca junto com uma peruca preta de cachos longa. Usava uma calça corsário marrom escura e uma bota preta cano longo, assim como um largo cinturão de couro que comportava uma espada. Na cabeça havia um enorme chapéu de abas largas com várias penas de enfeite e em uma das mãos estava um gancho que ele apoiou no corrimão de mármore e foi deslizando pelo mesmo enquanto descia, criando um som agudo e irritante, com a sua expressão séria e amedrontadora o fazendo entrar totalmente no personagem.

Alice praticamente voou na direção do "Capitão Gancho" e o abraçou pelo pescoço, pipocando um beijo nos lábios dele e arrancando um meio sorriso, desfazendo a cara séria e quebrando um pouco a fantasia do persona.

- Agora só faltam Rose, Emmett, Leah, Jake e Kaylee. - Bella comentou.

- Não falta mais. - a voz de Leah soou do topo da escada e Seth foi o primeiro a reagir, engasgando na própria saliva e arregalando os olhos. Os outros Cullen viraram-se na direção da mulher e também ficaram surpresos, com Alice se recuperando mais rápido e dando palminhas extasiadas, apreciando completamente o que via.

A morena usava um vestido branco e de gola que só chegava ao meio de suas coxas e era extremamente justo, abraçando todas as curvas perfeitas do corpo dela. Os primeiros botões estavam abertos na altura do peito, formando um belo decote, usava meias brancas transparentes 7/8 e sapato de salto fino também branco. Sobre os cabelos negros bem arrumados havia um pequeno chapéu com a estampa de uma cruz vermelha e o rosto moreno estava maquiado, destacando ainda mais a sua beleza nativa.

- Leah... - Bella soltou surpresa, nunca podendo imaginar que a transmorfo fosse capaz de se produzir daquela maneira.

- Só porque estouro em pelos e vez ou outra tenho quarto patas não significa que esqueci que sou uma mulher. - falou presunçosa, descendo as escadas rebolativa e ao chegar no primeiro piso fez questão de posar para Esme que tirou uma foto sua para guardar para o arquivo da família.

- Está linda Leah. - elogiou Esme.

- Parece que a rainha dos vira-lata de vez em quando sabe se vestir. Mas ainda sim apela para o vulgar. - a voz de Rosalie veio do topo da escada. Todos os olhares foram para a bela loira que trajava um elegante vestido champanhe estilo anos trinta, salto preto, casaco de pele e seus cabelos estavam penteados e presos como era comum naquela época. Os lábios cheios destacavam-se na pele pálida pelo batom vermelho e as mãos enluvadas estavam repousadas sobre a cintura fina.

- Relembrando os _velhos_ tempos coroa? - cutucou Leah e Rosalie apenas empinou o nariz enquanto Esme batia uma foto dela e depois desceu as escadas com toda a elegância que os seus anos como dama da sociedade e como vampira lhe deram.

- E o Emmett? - Edward perguntou e a loira rosnou baixo.

- Não sei porque diabos, mas foi se arrumar no quarto daquele vira-lata. Devem estar vindo por aí. - resmungou e mal a sua resposta saiu todos ouviram uma porta se abrir no andar superior e risadas roucas soarem pelo corredor, risadas pertencentes a Emmett e Jacob.

- Senhoras e senhores! - a voz de Emmett veio de algum lugar do segundo piso. - Quero que vocês conheçam Conde Jacob! - gargalhou histericamente e um vulto chegou deslizando ao patamar da escada.

Leah estourou em risadas ao ver o alfa, acompanhada por Seth e Reneesme. Os Cullen apenas miraram surpresos a figura parada no topo da escada que usava uma enorme capa para cobrir parte do corpo e do rosto. O cabelo preto foi escondido sob uma peruca que deixava a testa mais saliente e os fios muito escuros estavam jogados para trás, olhos negros agora eram avermelhados, a pele morena a vista estava mais pálida e quando com um gesto brusco e um rosnado Jacob jogou a capa para trás, mostrando os dentes, próteses salientavam os caninos. Usava uma calça de seda preta e camisa branca de igual tecido de botões aberta até o peito, além de botas negras de cano longo. O peito também estava mais pálido e ele posava e rosnava como um vampiro prestes a atacar.

- Eu não acredito nisto! É uma afronta a nossa a raça! Deveria ter alguma lei que proibisse isso! - Rosalie guinchou, mas os outros Cullen, já recuperados da surpresa, entraram na piada e começaram a rir, com Esme tirando várias fotos daquele marco. Não era todo dia que se via Jacob Black, o lobo, virar um vampiro.

- Acha isso loira psicótica? Então quero que conheça meu grande amigo Emmett "O Alfa" Cullen! - Jacob estendeu o braço na direção do corredor e com um salto que o fez pousar ao lado de Black e tremer as estruturas da casa, Emmett surgiu, o que redobrou as risadas.

O vampiro possuía a pele pálida escurecida para um tom mais de terra, um par de orelhas felpudas sobre os cabelos escuros, uma camisa gasta e rasgada estrategicamente em vários pontos para exibir os seus músculos, calças jeans gastas e tênis velhos. Ele rosnou para a audiência que riu mais ainda e deixou uma Rosalie horrorizada. E para dar o golpe de misericórdia, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um longo e alto uivo.

- Ai minha nossa! - Leah dobrava-se de tanto rir. - Loira psicótica tem o seu próprio vira-lata. Parabéns! - o rosnado que Rosalie deu foi amedrontador, mas isto não abalou Emmett que desceu as escadas sorridente com os braços em torno dos ombros de Jacob.

- Emmett! - Rose guinchou, fungando quando o marido aproximou-se dela. - Você está fedendo a cachorro!

- Rose, amor, tive que entrar no personagem. As roupas são do Jake. - se Rosalie pudesse já estaria tão vermelha quanto panela de pressão em fogo alto e soltando fumaça por todos os poros.

- Na minha cama, esta noite, você não dorme! Se gosta tanto de vira-latas que vá dormir na casinha do cachorro! - berrou, dando as costas para ele e indo se jogar no sofá sem a menor elegância de antes. Emmett sorriu para os outros, deu uma piscada para eles e saltitando foi acalmar a sua esposa temperamental.

- Isto valeu o meu dia completamente. - Jacob inspirou profundamente. - Sinto que nada, depois disto, pode me abalar. - Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward e Leah trocaram olhares duvidosos. - Aliás... Cadê a Kaylee? - Alice sorriu de canto de boca para ele.

- Deve estar terminando de se arrumar. - explicou e somente agora o rapaz foi notar a fantasia dela, de Edward e Bella e soltou uma gargalhada rouca.

- Tenho que dizer Bola de Cristal... A Sininho é a sua cara. Mas o que lhe deu inspiração para o Peter Pan? Foi a juventude eterna ou a má fama? - apontou com um dedo para Edward que trincou os dentes para ele e só não avançou no pescoço do lobo porque Bella o segurou pela mão, o acalmando.

- O que me surpreende é Alice não estar bancando a consultora da Kaylee. - Bella interrompeu antes que a conversa progredisse. A vidente alargou o sorriso.

- Dei algumas dicas, ajudei em algumas coisas, mas creio que ela vai se sair bem sozinha. - respondeu e um "oh, você está linda" vindo de Esme fez todos os olhos irem para o topo da escada.

O queixo de Jacob caiu ao ver a criatura que por um momento ele não reconheceu e somente associou o nome a pessoa quando Esme pediu: "Kaylee faça uma pose".

Kaylee vestia um corpete vermelho que modelava o seu corpo e possuía vários detalhes em renda costurada em forma de rosas, sobre o mesmo ela usava um bolero de renda preto que ia até os cotovelos e com estampa de flores negras. Uma longa saia rodada descia até os calcanhares onde camadas de tecido se sobrepunham, sendo a primeira em estampas desconexas que misturavam cores fortes que iam do vermelho, preto ao roxo extremamente escuro. Os longos cabelos cacheados caíam sobre um ombro, presos por uma tiara de pano colorida escura cujas pontas desciam pela nuca.

Em um dos pulsos havia uma pulseira com enormes pingentes de ouro que chacoalhavam quando ela se mexia, na outra mão um anel de pedra rubi enorme estava em um dos dedos. Os pés calçavam um sapato de salto de boneca. O rosto possuía uma maquiagem de sombra e lápis escuros e batom vermelho, nas orelhas haviam duas grandes argolas como brincos e quando ela chegou ao térreo em passos suaves e felinos caminhou silenciosamente na direção de Jacob e sem dizer nada puxou uma das mãos dele, virando a palma para cima e deslizou a ponta do dedo sobre a pele sensível, fazendo um arrepio descer pela espinha do lobo.

- Hum... - murmurou por entre os lábios vermelhos. - Há um futuro nublado na sua frente meu caro. Bem nublado. - disse enigmática.

- Está pensando em roubar o lugar do Biscoito da Sorte? - Jacob ouviu a voz de Leah soar ao longe, penetrar no seu cérebro enevoado, e a gargalhada de Kaylee ecoar pela sala enquanto ela soltava a sua mão, o fazendo sentir falta dos dedos delicados em torno dos seus calejados. Apoiando as mãos na cintura, Kaylee foi rebolativa até a "enfermeira" e a mirou de cima a baixo.

- Espero que esteja pronta para oferecer socorro quando causar um ataque do coração naquele bando de adolescentes movidos a hormônios. - soltou a jovem e Leah sorriu matreira para ela.

- É a minha noite de folga. - piscou um olho para a garota e depois desviou as duas íris negras do rosto da menina, olhando por cima do ombro da mesma para Jacob que ainda parecia um tanto estático. - Melhor irmos, não? - sugeriu, não olhando para os Cullen a sua volta, mas sabendo que o pensamento que estava na sua mente com certeza estava na deles. Será que esta noite finalmente vingaria?

- Sim. - Kaylee concordou. - Prometi encontrar Jackson em frente ao clube às nove. - isto pareceu tirar Black do transe que a mirou com o cenho franzido, o que fez repuxar a prótese acoplada a sua peruca.

- Quem? - os Cullen se seguraram para não permitir que as suas expressões sempre impassíveis contorcessem em uma careta ao ouvir o tom de Jacob, mas Leah não foi assim tão bem sucedida.

- Meu encontro... Para o Baile. - justificou Kaylee em um tom inocente, piscando os olhos com enormes cílios várias vezes antes de se virar e ir em direção a saída. Pouco a pouco os outros foram a acompanhando, todos com a mesma sensação de que de uma maneira ou de outra esta noite não iria terminar bem.


	10. Capítulo 10

**NA: **Última atualização do ano. Agora só depois das festas. Ou seja, só em 2011.

Boas festas para todos!

**Capítulo 10**

- Prevê alguma coisa? - Emmett falou perto do ouvido de Alice enquanto a música ecoava ao redor deles em batidas ritmadas. As luzes do grandioso salão alugado do hotel que abrigava a festa piscavam em uma miríade de cores, banhando os corpos na pista que acompanhavam o balanço da música.

- Jacob... - os olhos topazes de Alice desviaram para o mencionado recostado na mesa de comes e bebes, cercado pelo seu pequeno fã clube de líderes de torcida e com um copo plástico muito suspeito entre os dedos grandes. - é um ponto cego para mim. Jackson a toda hora muda de ideia, o que não determina um futuro e Kaylee simplesmente não está decidindo nada, está apenas se divertindo.

- É bem a cara dela! - Rosalie espalmou a mão sobre a mesa, fazendo a mesma tremer. - Nós estamos aqui ansiosos presos neste maldito drama e ela nada. - gargalhadas soaram ao redor da mesa. - E aquele nerd – a loira mirou Bella com uma expressão assassina. - não me parece tão nerd assim. - acusou.

Quando chegaram ao clube, os Cullen, exceto Bella e Edward, e Leah, esperavam encontrar uma criatura esquisita, o esteriótipo do nerd de acordo com as descrições de Isabella, mas foi bem ao contrário. Quem esperava por Kaylee na entrada era uma rapaz alto que usava um colete de couro marrom gasto que deixava braços trabalhados à mostra, não eram tão fortes como os de Jacob ou Emmett, mas eram de chamar a atenção de uma garota, vestia uma calça de couro também marrom justa que abraçava pernas grossas e destacavam um traseiro empinado. Botas pretas iam até metade da panturrilha e uma aljava com um arco e flecha pendurado cruzava o peito largo. Um dos pulsos tinha um bracelete de couro e a outra mão uma luva sem dedos.

Os cabelos negros que sempre escondiam o rosto do jovem agora estavam penteados de uma maneira despenteada, exibindo uma expressão apreensiva e olhos cinzentos que antes sempre foram ocultados por grandes óculos de aros grossos. Kaylee havia se surpreendido ao reconhecer aquela figura à porta do clube como Monroe, mas quando ele sorriu tímido para ela, acenou um braço forte na direção da garota, gaguejou algo e tropeçou ao ir na direção dela, a jovem percebeu que era ele mesmo.

- Pensei que ele fosse um nerd comedor de livros Bella. - Rosalie havia resmungado para a cunhada que mirava com uma expressão surpresa o adolescente que agora engatava uma conversa com Kaylee.

- Bem... Acho que aquelas roupas dele têm muito a esconder. - Bella se defendeu.

- Isso vai esquentar as coisas. - Leah assoviou baixinho, interrompendo as duas outras mulheres e indicando com um dedo Jacob que tinha passado feito um sopro de vento por Kaylee e Monroe e entrado no salão sem nem ao menos esperar pelos outros.

E agora cá estavam eles. Os Cullen haviam rapidamente apossado-se de duas mesas e Kaylee foi para a pista de dança com Monroe, ambos gargalhando diante da falta de jeito do rapaz para dançar. Jacob foi direto para a mesa do buffet e Emmett sentou-se ao lado de Alice pedindo pela previsão para a noite.

- O que ele está pensando? - perguntou o vampiro grandão à Edward ao ver que recorrer ao dom da irmã não seria de grande ajuda. O rapaz de cabelos cor de bronze voltou a sua atenção para o lobo cercado de meninas e concentrou-se nele.

- Estranho. - murmurou. - Os pensamentos dele estão desconexo. - Emmett resmungou e virou-se para a sua última esperança: Jasper.

- Ele parece feliz. - foi a resposta do empata.

- Feliz? - Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas. Jacob tinha feito uma pequena cena na chegada da festa e agora, uma hora depois, ele estava feliz?

- Querem saber? - Rosalie rolou os ombros, desfazendo-se do casaco de pele que usava, deixando o mesmo cair delicadamente sobre a cadeira, e depois se levantou em um gesto fluído e gracioso. - Não vou gastar a minha noite ponderando sobre o pulguento. Vou aproveitar. Emmett! Vamos dançar!

- Pensei que não queria chegar perto de mim _mi hermosa_ por causa do meu cheiro. - a loira o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Emmett, agora!

- Au, au! - respondeu o vampiro obediente, levantando-se e seguindo a mulher para a pista de dança como um bom cachorro adestrado.

- Emmett está levando ao pé da letra o seu personagem canino. - Alice riu e piscou os olhos inocentemente quando viu um gancho ser estendido em frente ao seu rosto. Percorreu as íris claras da peça ao longo do braço a que ela estava atrelada até o homem que curvava-se em um gesto cortês.

- Dança comigo minha fada? - pediu Jasper e Alice pareceu brilhar, levantando-se da cadeira como se tivesse sido erguida pelas suas asas falsas e enroscando o seu braço no dele, deixando-se levar para a pista de dança. Bella viu com um sorriso o casal sumir entre os outros adolescentes e percebeu que era observada intensamente.

- Sabe... - Edward começou. - Desde que se transformou nós nunca dançamos. Gostaria de saber se os seus dons para esta área melhoraram. - o vampiro riu de canto pois pôde jurar que a pele alva da esposa ficou ainda um pouco mais pálida com a proposta.

- Mas... E quanto as nossas coisas? Não podemos abandonar a mesa assim... - a desculpa dela foi cortada pela chegada de Leah que sentou esbaforida na cadeira vagada por Alice.

- Eu juro que se mais um desses moleques pedir para eu tirar a pressão dele em um cantinho escuro eu vou é tirar fora outra coisa. - os olhos escuros brilharam maldosos e Edward riu.

- Você está adorando a atenção, isto sim. - o homem provocou.

- O que você preferir acreditar Peter Pan.

- Vai ficar aqui por um tempo Leah? - perguntou o vampiro.

- Sim.

- Sem mais desculpas Bella. - Edward sorriu maroto para a esposa que engoliu em seco e estendeu uma mão para ele. Com um puxão ele a colocou de pé e a abraçou pela cintura, a erguendo do chão alguns centímetros e valsando, o que ia contra o ritmo hip-hop da música que tocava, a levou para a pista.

Na mesa de come e bebes Jacob apenas observou os Cullen amontoados em seu canto como um cardume de carpas, sempre isolados e não querendo se misturar, o que sinceramente os fazia se destacar ainda mais na multidão pelos seus hábitos esquisitos, tirando o fato de que eles bebiam sangue para sobreviver, e jogava por terra toda a filosofia de quererem ser o mais humanos possíveis.

O nativo achava que o único que conseguia se aproximar dos pobres mortais era Emmett com o seu jeito expansivo. Rosalie arrogante da maneira que era, mesmo se fosse humana, pareceria não pertencer a este mundo. Jasper tinha todo o problema de ainda estar aprendendo a se controlar, embora Bella tenha quebrado os seus preceitos. Alice era esquisita por natureza, sendo ou não vampira. E Edward e Bella, o casal ternurinha, ainda estavam em lua-de-mel e tão dentro do mundo deles que esqueciam das pessoas ao seu redor.

Jacob soltou um resmungo de escárnio quando o seu olhar caiu sobre o dito casal que acabara de entrar na pista. Bella parecia aterrorizada diante da proposta de dançar e Edward se divertia com isto, a guiando de acordo com o ritmo da música e à medida que a mulher percebia que não ia tropeçar nos próprios pés e fazer feio, ia relaxando e se soltando. O lobo franziu o cenho, observando melhor a vampira de longos cabelos escuros. Ainda estava se acostumando a associar aquela criatura graciosa com o que um dia foi a sua amiga desastrada, mas aos poucos ia conseguindo. O que não conseguia associar era o fato de que o seu mundo não mais parecia girar em torno dela.

Automaticamente os seus olhos procuraram outra pessoa na multidão e eles se fixaram na "Cigana" que gargalhou quando ao tropeçar nos próprios pés foi amparada pelo "Robin Hood" que fazia par com ela. Logo ele a ajudou a colocá-la de pé e ela ofegou, agradecendo com um sorriso pelo socorro, com as mãos pequenas prolongando-se mais do que o necessário nos braços que envolviam por tempo demais a cintura esguia. Os olhares dos dois pareciam presos um no outro de maneira magnética e o copo na mão de Jacob gemeu quando o plástico duro quebrou-se sob o aperto dele.

As meninas que o cercava soltaram suspiros extasiados diante da demonstração de força, mas ele não mais prestava atenção nelas, na verdade lhes deu as costas sem dizer uma palavra sequer e foi até o grande tarro de bebida, servindo-se de mais uma. Virou o líquido em um gole e sentiu o mesmo descer queimando pela sua garganta. Estava batizado. Típico de Bailes e perfeito para aquele momento. Porque ou ele se distraía com algo ou iria afundar o "Príncipe dos Ladrões" que dançava na pista no chão duro com um golpe só.

- Opa... Isto não é bom. - Jasper comentou quando sentiu a onda de frustração o abater e rodou os olhos pelo salão a procura da fonte desta emoção. Edward que dançava com Bella perto deles se aproximou em um deslize do casal.

- Jacob. - foi tudo o que o outro homem disse, indicando com um gesto de cabeça o lobo perto da mesa de bebidas.

- Ele tem consciência de que aquele ponche está batizado, não tem? - Alice perguntou confusa e Bella ofegou.

- Jacob não pode beber! - falou horrorizada e os olhares caíram sobre ela. - Ele tem baixa tolerância e os lobos perdem o controle sob influência de bebida alcoólica.

- Quer dizer que o vira-lata pode se transformar a qualquer momento? - Rosalie, que ouvia a conversa ao longe com Emmett, aproximou-se deles se juntando a reunião. - E depois dizem que _nós_ somos os animais descontrolados.

- Melhor irmos pará-lo! - Bella soltou-se de Edward e virou pronta para ir ao socorro do amigo quando a mão de Jasper em seu ombro a parou. - Jasper, precisamos ir. Pode ser perigoso...

- Não. Olhe! - Jasper apontou para onde Kaylee estava. Leah havia interrompido o momento divertido dela com Monroe e apontado na direção de Jacob. A garota que antes gargalhava com o seu par ficou subitamente séria e recuou um passo, soltando-se dos braços do outro adolescente e lançando um olhar apologético para ele. Com um pequeno sorriso sem graça ela girou sobre os saltos e foi até onde o lobo estava.

- Jacob! - a menina tocou o braço dele assim que se aproximou e recebeu um olhar de canto que parecia vidrado mesmo sob as lentes avermelhadas. - Você não pode beber.

- Você também não. Se isto é sobre direitos legais... Farei dezoito no fim de Agosto. Então... - deu de ombros, voltando ao ponche e enchendo mais uma vez o copo.

- Jake... - tentou persuadi-lo, até mesmo tirar o copo das mãos dele, mas foi bruscamente repelida.

- Eu estou me divertindo aqui. - rosnou o rapaz.

- Enchendo a cara? Não acho que continuará a achar isto divertido amanhã quando a ressaca bater.

- Pare de me dar lição de moral. Você e as suas malditas lições de moral. Se acha demais só porque tem um QI de 500 e todos esses malditos conhecimentos... - a voz dele começava a soar um pouco enrolada. - Pois fique sabendo pirralha, - apontou um dedo bem entre os olhos da menina. - que você não é lá essas coisas.

- Eu não vou nem dar atenção a estas besteiras. Você já está bêbado.

- Não! Você vai me ouvir! Se não fosse por mim nem estaria viva no momento.

- Jacob... - a garota estreitou os olhos na direção dele. - Melhor parar por aqui.

- É isto mesmo. Eu arrisco o meu pescoço todos os dias com esta maldita função de Guardião, sendo zombado por aqueles sangue-sugas, até pela minha própria alcateia que convenhamos: três lobos não fazem um bando, por causa de uma fedelha. Não me sinto um protetor... me sinto uma _babá_! - Kaylee ofegou, sentindo uma pontada em seu peito diante dessas palavras e algo comichar em seus olhos. Percebeu horrorizada que a sensação era a de lágrimas brotando e querendo ser derramadas.

- Se está tão infeliz, nada prende você aqui. - rebateu petulante enquanto Jacob tomava mais um gole de sua bebida.

- Na verdade _você_ me prende aqui! - rosnou contrariado. - Faço tudo por _você_ e o que recebo em troca? Uma noite como plateia da sua ceninha ridícula com aquele... - se interrompeu, virando-se para a mesa e recolhendo um salgado, o colocando inteiro na boca e enchendo mais uma vez o copo.

- Já chega Jacob. Você sabe que perde o controle se beber.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem! - bufou, a empurrando e fazendo Kaylee recuar aos tropeços. - Eu não sei o que é pior... Minha paixonite não correspondida por Bella ou ficar preso o resto da vida à você. - outra pontada no peito e agora as lágrimas rolaram silenciosas pelo rosto da jovem que fechou os punhos firmemente e deu um passo a frente, arrancando o copo da mão dele.

- Vamos para casa Black! - ordenou em um tom de comando. - A festa acabou para você. - e o puxou com força, fechando os seus dedos em torno do pulso dele de modo a marcar a pele morena. Ao passar pelos Cullen e Leah viu que eles a miravam de maneira condoída, mas não estava disposta a encarar a piedade deles, não neste momento. O sangue percorria pelas suas veias e latejava em suas orelhas e se fosse possível, achava que seria capaz de se transformar em um lobo naquele momento e dar uma surra em Jacob, mas não podia. - Preciso de um carro. - pediu e as chaves de Edward vieram voando na sua direção e ela as pegou no ar. - Boa noite. - desejou, arrastando o lobo sob protestos para fora do hotel.

- E ainda há esta maldita mania de querer mandar em mim. _Eu_ sou o macho alfa! - Jacob protestou quando chegaram ao estacionamento, aproximando-se do Camaro de Edward. Kaylee o largou e virou-se furiosa para ele.

- Cala a boca! Acha mesmo que eu estou feliz? Pois quer mesmo saber? Não! Eu não estou feliz em ficar atada a você pelo resto da minha vida! Aliás, eu estava feliz ignorante com a minha vida até você aparecer! Por que diabos não me deixou sangrando naquele maldito beco? Nos pouparia deste problema, não acha? Porque se é para ter você reclamando... - a tirada dela foi interrompida por um tapa doloroso em sua bochecha. Kaylee sentiu a sua cabeça rodar diante do impacto e pontos de luz piscaram em frente aos seus olhos por causa da dor e agradeceu por ser muito mais resistente que o normal, porque se fosse uma pessoa comum com certeza não teria aguentado o tranco.

Voltou um olhar raivoso para Jacob, sentindo o gosto de sangue no canto da boca, e viu que o rosto dele dividia-se entre ficar chocado pelo que fez e furioso pelo que ouviu.

- Nunca mais diga isto, me ouviu? Nunca mais. - sibilou o rapaz entre dentes.

- Então se decida o que quer Black. Decida o que quer. - respondeu irritada, esfregando a bochecha ferida e sentindo que a mesma desinchava aos poucos e o corte no lábio inferior já se fechava. - Entre no maldito carro. - ordenou, clicando o chaveiro do alarme e abrindo as portas.

- E-e-ei! Whitaker? - Kaylee rolou os olhos e Jacob que estava prestes a entrar pelo lado do carona rosnou, virando bruscamente para encarar o adolescente que se aproximava da dupla.

- Desinfeta moleque! - ameaçou o nativo entre dentes.

- Jackson, volte para a festa. Conversamos na segunda, okay? - pediu a menina complacente e Monroe estreitou os olhos ao reparar que a bochecha esquerda dela apresentava um tom rosado, como se tivesse levado um encontrão, e o lábio inferior estava levemente inchado.

- O que aconteceu? - esticou uma mão para tocar o rosto da garota mas antes que chegasse muito perto sentiu dedos grandes fecharem em seu pescoço e o empurrar contra a lataria do carro.

- É surdo CDF? Ela mandou voltar para a festa! - o corpo de Jacob tremia e Kaylee temeu que ele se transformasse naquele momento.

- Jacob! Entre no carro! - falou em alto e bom som, perto da orelha dele, para chamar a sua atenção e assim desviá-la de sobre o garoto aterrorizado sob o aperto dele. Jacob desviou o olhar para ela e viu a expressão aflita no rosto pálido e pouco a pouco algo pareceu comprimir dentro de si. Estava errado. Tudo errado. Irritado, soltou o menino sob o seu aperto e com um resmungo deu as costas para ele, entrando no carro e batendo a porta com força. - Eu sinto muito Monroe, ele bebeu além da conta...

- Kaylee... - Monroe ofegou. - Ele te bateu? - Kaylee sacudiu a cabeça em uma negativa. - Mas a marca... Seu rosto. Eu vi os dois discutindo de longe. Juro que o vi...

- É complicado Jackson. - o cortou bruscamente. - Complicado demais para você entender.

- Mas Kaylee... - ele pegou uma mão da menina entre as suas e a garota reagiu de pronto, a recolhendo em um puxão.

- Não. Monroe... Nossos mundos – disse séria. - Não se cruzam e nunca vão se cruzar. Volte para a festa, divirta-se. Conversamos melhor na segunda. - e deu as costas para ele, entrando no carro e ligando o motor, acelerando o Camaro para fora do estacionamento.

Monroe ainda ficou parado onde estava, desolado, vendo a garota da qual gostava sumir em uma esquina levando consigo um sujeito que com certeza não lhe dava o menor valor. Apertou as mãos em um punho e franziu o cenho frustrado. Kaylee foi a primeira menina por quem verdadeiramente se interessou e que desfez todos os seus pré-conceitos. Era bonita e quando entrou na escola ele achou que se juntaria ao grupo das populares, mas a garota era dedicada e levava os estudos a sério, alguém com a cabeça no lugar e cuja palavra futilidade passava longe de seu dicionário. Quando ela lhe deu atenção, achou que teria alguma chance, mesmo que aqueles primos dela o intimidassem aos extremos. E quando aceitou o seu convite para o Baile de Primavera pensou que a menina tinha percebido as suas intenções.

Aparentemente estava enganado.

Frustrado, deu meia volta para retornar a festa e deu um pulo no lugar, recuando por causa do susto. Um homem havia surgido na sua frente do nada e tinha uma pele oliva em tom desbotado, cabelos negros de cachos curtos e rebeldes e sob a luz artificial do estacionamento Monroe pôde jurar que orbes rubi brilhavam maliciosos em sua direção.

- Então... - ele sorriu, exibindo dentes branco e dois caninos afiados, o que fez Jackson recuar mais um passo. - O que você daria para ter a mulher da sua vida?

- O-o-o quê? - Monroe gaguejou.

- Ela gosta de homens fortes e seguros de si, não percebeu? - se tinha percebido? Essa tinha sido a principal fonte de desapontamento de Jackson. - Eu posso lhe dar isto.

- C-c-como? - perguntou e teve a sensação de que esta simples questão foi a sua condenação, porque o estranho alargou o sorriso e desapareceu em um piscar de olhos, a próxima coisa que Monroe sentiu foi algo afiado cravando na carne de seu ombro e uma queimação horrível percorrer o seu corpo. E então veio a escuridão.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

O retorno para a Mansão Cullen foi feito em silêncio e Kaylee teve certeza que na metade do caminho Jacob havia caído no sono. Quando o Camaro passou pelos grandes portões de bronze, estacionando com um suave frear das pastilhas e erguendo um punhado de pedra brita que formava o caminho entre o grande jardim ladeado de árvores e a casa, Esme já se encontrava descendo as escadas de entrada com um ar preocupado no belo rosto.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou, abrindo a porta de passageiro e surpreendendo-se ao ver um lobo adolescente adormecido sobre o banco do carona. Kaylee saiu do carro, batendo a porta do motorista com mais força que o necessário, e deu a volta pelo veículo, parando ao lado da mulher e lançando um olhar azedo para Jacob.

- Me ajude com este imbecil, por favor. - pediu, soltando o cinto de segurança que prendia Jacob e inclinando-se sobre ele, segurando em um dos braços e o puxando. Black resmungou alguma coisa e suas pálpebras tremularam, abrindo-se levemente e deixando exposto uma fina linha vermelha da lente colorida que ele usava.

- Deixe que eu o carrego querida, ele deve ser muito pesado para você. - Esme se ofereceu, mas Kaylee não queria que a noite de mais alguém fosse arruinada por causa de um lobo temperamental. Com certeza a mulher deveria estar fazendo alguma coisa típica de casal com o Carlisle, aproveitando que todos os "filhos" estavam fora e Nessie estava sob a guarda de Seth.

- Só me ajude a tirá-lo do carro, o restante ele faz sozinho. - e com isto o puxou em um tranco, despertando Jacob mais um pouco e incitando outro resmungo. Esme a ajudou o puxando pelo outro braço e o erguendo do banco do carona e com dificuldade o apoiaram sobre o corpo de Kaylee que quase foi ao chão quando todo o peso do transmorfo caiu sobre ela. Sem piedade ela o acotovelou em cima de um rim e isto pareceu acordá-lo de vez.

- Ai! - grunhiu Black. - Pombas Whitaker. - falou com a voz enrolada.

- Vamos imbecil, não vou fazer o trabalho todo sozinha. - ordenou, dando um aceno de cabeça para Esme e desejando boa noite para ela, entrando na casa carregando Jacob que caminhava aos tropeços e a usava como apoio. Com dificuldade ambos subiram as escadas até chegarem ao quarto do rapaz e com mais dificuldade ainda conseguiram tirar a lente de contato dos olhos dele e soltar a peruca que ele usava, assim com a prótese dentária.

Finalmente quando se livraram destes pequenos detalhes Kaylee o largou sobre a cama e ele quicou no colchão como um peso morto, estirando-se sobre os lençóis e fazendo a menina sacudir a cabeça. Pacientemente ela ergueu uma perna, retirando uma das botas e depois repetiu o processo com a outra enquanto murmurava todo o tempo sob a respiração:

- Não deveria estar fazendo nada disto, não depois dos desaforos que você me disse. - olhos escuros a miraram na pouca luminosidade do quarto.

- Então por que faz? - veio a pergunta rouca.

- Por que eu sou uma imbecil? Tanto quanto você. - largou as botas ao pé da cama. - Tire essa capa pelo menos. - pediu e ele se virou, encolhendo-se em posição fetal.

- Estou com preguiça. - resmungou, fechando os olhos novamente. Kaylee bufou.

- Jacob. - deu a volta pela cama, parando ao lado dele e pousando um joelho sobre o colchão, levando as mãos até as presilhas que prendiam a capa. Dedos se fecharam em seus pulsos e os olhos amêndoas foram para o rosto do nativo que agora parecia bem desperto e nada preguiçoso como clamou mais cedo.

- Sabe o que eu notei? - Kaylee inspirou e expirou longamente, rolando os olhos e soltando as presilhas, tentando retirar a capa de sob o corpo de Jacob. - Que você cresceu desde que nos conhecemos.

- É um processo natural do ser humano: crescer. Nem todos são transmorfos que têm uma crise de febre e da noite para o dia viram criaturas bombadas e de mais de 1.90 m de altura. - o rapaz deu um pequeno sorriso diante da resposta atravessada dela.

- Hum... Suas sardas ficaram mais claras. - ele levou um dedo a uma maçã do rosto da menina. - Seus olhos não parecem tão grandes, como os de uma criança. Até o seu corpo mudou. - Kaylee ofegou e desistiu de tentar soltar a capa dele, afastando-se lentamente mas não indo muito longe pois a mão de Jacob ainda prendia os seus pulsos. Aonde ele queria chegar com toda aquela ladainha sem sentido sobre as suas mudanças físicas?

- Isto se chama puberdade. Vá dormir Jacob que você não está mais fazendo sentido.

- Você também mudou. - estreitou os olhos para ela. - Parece que ficou mais esperta.

- Eu sempre fui mais esperta.

- Às vezes tenho a sensação de que não a acompanho mais. Quando penso que a conheço, surge uma nova faceta sua e eu não a conheço mais. Isto me frusta.

- Eu não entendo você. Há meia hora estava gritando comigo dizendo que já estava de saco cheio de mim e não queria saber mais nada sobre mim e agora diz que está frustrado porque não consegue me desvendar? Decida-se!

- Estou tentando! Mas você me confunde!

- Não! Eu sou bem simples. A bebida que te confundiu. Quer saber? Fique enrolado em sua capa de Drácula e tenha uma boa noite. Eu vou dormir. - tentou se soltar dele mas as mãos em seus pulsos não cederam. - Jacob, me solta!

- Gosto do seu cheiro. - murmurou e Kaylee rolou os olhos e abafou um grito quando em um puxão mais forte o rapaz a trouxe para cima do colchão, a fazendo se deitar ao seu lado e encarar o rosto dele bem de perto. - Cheiro de ervas, mata e terra. - a menina prendeu a respiração quando Jacob enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e ficou ali por alguns segundos. - Mas sinto cheiro de sangue-suga em você. - as sobrancelhas grossas franziram.

- Jake... - murmurou quase sem voz. O que diabos tinha naquele ponche além do vinho barato que usaram para batizá-lo?

- Precisa voltar a ter o meu cheiro.

- O quê? - ofegou quando braços fortes envolveram a sua cintura, a trazendo contra o peito largo de Black, e o corpo maior dele praticamente envolveu o seu como um casulo, a acomodando e a impedindo de se mover ou sair daquela posição. Novamente ele enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e lá ficou. - O que você está fazendo?

- Protegendo você, como um Guardião deve fazer.

- Pensei que não queria ser mais o meu Guardião. - falou, sentindo algo entalar na sua garganta e com a sua voz sendo abafada pelo corpo de Jacob.

- Eu sempre vou proteger você Lee, prometo... E não duvide disto. Não importa o que os outros digam, o que _eu_ diga, eu sempre estarei aqui por você. - Kaylee suspirou diante da confissão, escondendo o rosto no peito de Jacob e fechando os dedos na camisa de seda que ele usava, colando mais o seu corpo ao dele. Se era assim então, era bom que ele não se esquecesse da promessa pois da próxima vez que o fizesse, ela iria parti-lo em mil pedaços como um vampiro e queimar os restos para ele aprender a nunca mais levantar a voz para ela.

**oOo**

Jacob acordou com o sol de dez para as três da tarde batendo em seu rosto, o fazendo franzir o cenho e apertar os olhos assim que em sua primeira tentativa de abri-los a claridade que vinha da janela fez eles doerem. Resmungou algo sob a respiração, sentindo a garganta arranhar e a mesma seca como se tivesse engolido uma bola de pelos. Com outro grunhido rolou sobre o corpo e praguejou quando o lençol embolou-se em seus braços e pernas. Debateu-se, tentando se libertar daquela prisão, e a sua visão embaçada conseguiu identificar um longo tecido negro com forro vermelho.

A capa de sua fantasia de Drácula era no que ele tinha se enrolado.

- Bom dia raio-de-sol! - Leah entrou no quarto de maneira espalhafatosa, abrindo a porta com força e causando barulhos altos com as solas dos seus sapatos chocando-se contra o chão e fazendo uma dor incomoda manifestar-se por detrás dos globos oculares de Jacob. - Ouvimos os seus resmungos, Peter Pan os seus pensamentos sem sentido e até mesmo alguns ganidos. O que me traz aqui neste momento. Esme disse que o almoço espera por você. - o estômago do rapaz roncou a menção de comida.

- Leah... - murmurou. - Para você estar tão feliz ou o mundo está terminando ou finalmente saiu do celibato. Qual das duas opções eu devo temer mais? - grunhiu, sentando-se vagarosamente na cama quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar da maldita capa e a arremessou do outro lado do quarto.

- Está um lindo dia de sol, os passarinhos cantam e a brisa sopra. Flores desabrocham...

- A segunda opção então. - resmungou, o que o fez receber um bom tapa na cabeça que pareceu sacudir o seu cérebro, o deixando zonzo por uns cinco segundos.

- Se quer saber, o seu sofrimento me alegra... - zombou a mulher.

- Pimenta nos olhos dos outros pra você é refresco.

- Pimenta nos _seus_ olhos para mim é um banquete inteiro poderoso alfa. Vamos, desfaça esta cara de bundão, o que eu considero difícil, e desça. Esme já deve estar preparando a sua _tigela_. - Jacob piscou diante do trocadilho.

- Está andando muito na companhia da Barbie Vampiresca, pois anda soltando piadas caninas Leah. Está ofendendo a própria raça?

- Não querido, estou ofendendo você. - gargalhou e girou sobre os saltos, não dando uma chance de resposta para Jacob e saindo do quarto tão escandalosa como entrou.

Com dificuldade Jacob saiu da cama, protestando mais um pouco sobre betas piradas e se alguém repararia no sumiço de Leah. Ele poderia simplesmente despedaçá-la como faria com um vampiro e espalhar o corpo pela cidade, depois informaria a Seth e Sue que a mulher fugiu para ser a nova atração de um circo, ganhando vinte dólares por hora para se transformar em lobo na frente do público e soltar uns latidos.

Uma gargalhada vinda do primeiro andar o fez perceber que o seu plano não seria muito bem sucedido se tivesse o vampiro Peter Pan lendo a sua mente, e interrompendo as suas ponderações assassinas foi para o banheiro na esperança que um bom banho o livrasse daquela sensação de estar carregando a casa nas costas e o ajudasse a despertar de vez.

Dez minutos depois o lobo descia as escadas da casa, alcançando o primeiro piso e encontrando parte dos Cullen reunidos na sala. Por uma das portas de vidro que levava aos jardins dos fundos viu que Bella, Seth e Reneesme divertiam-se em um jogo de pega-pega que consistia na menina sobre as costas do enorme lobo multicor fugindo de Bella que tentava capturá-los enquanto a sua pele cintilava sob a luz do sol.

Edward lia um livro, ou fingia ler, não sabia dizer já que o vampiro estava imóvel, até mesmo as suas íris, como uma estátua, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett encolhiam-se no sofá assistindo um filme provindo da vasta coleção de DVD's da família. Leah não estava em nenhuma lugar da sala, assim como Carlisle e Esme, e Jasper e Alice também encontravam-se desaparecidos. Jacob até tentou farejar por eles, mas com tantos cheiros permeando a casa, alguns recentes e outros mais antigos, ficava difícil achá-los.

- E... - pausou, franzindo o cenho, e Edward se mexeu como se fosse uma estátua que acabou de ganhar vida.

- Está lá fora treinando com o Jasper. - foi a resposta dele para a pergunta não verbalizada do lobo. Jacob piscou e sacudindo a cabeça foi até a cozinha, encontrando sobre a bancada de metal escovado um prato com dois sanduíches enormes e um copo de refresco igualmente grande. Passou a mão em ambos e seguiu caminho para fora da casa, encontrando com Bella que agora carregava Reneesme no colo enquanto fugiam de Seth as gargalhadas e quando os seus olhares se cruzaram a vampira apenas apontou para o leste.

Jacob agradeceu a ajuda com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu o caminho de pedras, atravessando os jardins dos Cullen, passando pela área da piscina (o porquê deles terem uma ainda era desconhecido para o adolescente), pelo gazebo, o jardim de Esme e chegando a área onde várias árvores circundavam um enorme espaço aberto no grande terreno onde ficava a mansão dos Cullen e que o rapaz descobriu eles usavam para jogar beisebol.

- De novo! - a voz em tom de comando chegou aos seus ouvidos pouco antes de Jacob sair de entre as árvores, com um dos sanduíches já comido e iniciando o outro. Quando chegou a clareira quase deixou o seu lanche cair no chão.

Jasper correu na direção de Kaylee e com um girar ágil de corpo desferiu um chute sobre ela. A garota, que usava proteção de couro, borracha e espuma nos antebraços, o ergueu para bloquear o golpe, travando os pés do chão e o seu corpo tremeu diante do impacto. No entanto ela não ficou em pé por muito tempo, pois logo foi arremessada longe sobre a grama, caindo com um baque abafado aos pés de Leah.

- Onde está a força que herdou do Jacob? - a transmorfo colocou as mãos nos quadris, a mirando com repreensão.

- Acabou de fugir junto com o ar dos meus pulmões. - Kaylee respondeu atravessada, sentando-se com um gemido. Ainda bem que se curava rápido, senão estaria ou toda quebrada, ou toda dolorida.

- Deixa eu te mostrar como é que se faz. - falou Leah presunçosa, afastando-se dela e indo até onde Jasper estava, parando à poucos metros de distância dele com um sorriso sardônico no rosto. - Pode vir Anelzinho do Humor. - debochou e o vampiro apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, trocando o peso do corpo dos pés e com um leve pulo tomou impulso, disparando na direção da mulher. O primeiro soco foi bloqueado pela palma de Leah que foi arrastada alguns centímetros pelo solo diante do impacto, mas Jasper não se abalou, pois antes de retirar o punho de entre os dedos da mulher, já virou a perna em borrão para acertá-la com um chute.

Leah novamente bloqueou o golpe e subiu o joelho, tentando atingi-lo na barriga, mas com um pulo o vampiro já estava longe do raio de ataque dela e sorria matreiro para a mulher.

- Bom... Mas a joelhada... Típica investida feminina. - comentou o loiro.

- Eu até tentaria te acertar nas bolas, mas não sei até onde a sua resistência de pedra vai e não quero causar prejuízos para a Roda da Fortuna. E aí? - virou-se para Kaylee com as mãos sobre os quadris. - Aprendeu como se faz? - Leah afastou-se de Jasper, retornando para onde estava enquanto a adolescente se colocava de pé novamente.

Inspirando profundamente Kaylee retornou para o "campo de batalha", ficando frente a frente com o outro vampiro e erguendo mais uma vez os braços, franzindo as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de concentração e pondo-se a esperar pelo próximo ataque. Entretanto os segundos foram passando, com a brisa do início da primavera soprando e trazendo o aroma adocicado das flores que desabrochavam, mas nada do vampiro se mover.

- Estou criando raiz, Jasper!. - a menina resmungou.

- Paciência é uma virtude. - o loiro trocou o peso das pernas e nisto ela pensou que o ataque finalmente viria, mas nada aconteceu. - Jacob! Você está me dando vibrações negativas e me desconcentrando. - a reclamação pegou a jovem de surpresa que rodou o olhar pela clareira e logo as suas íris amendoadas caíram sobre a figura do adolescente que saía de entre as árvores. Ele terminava de comer um sanduíche e virava o último gole de suco enquanto vinha na direção deles e não parecia muito amigável.

- O que estão fazendo? - perguntou o transmorfo enquanto o seu olhar percorria de Jasper para Kaylee que abaixou os braços e arqueou as sobrancelhas, virando o rosto para não encará-lo.

- Treinando, se não percebe. - Jasper saiu de sua posição ofensiva de combate e suspirou. - Quer ajudar? - olhou de canto de olho para Alice que observava tudo em um silêncio divertido e a vampira rapidamente veio aos saltos até eles, retirando o copo da mão de Jacob e retornando para sob a copa da árvore onde estava acompanhada de Leah.

- O que eu preciso fazer?

- Simples... - Jasper apontou na direção de Kaylee. - Precisa bater nela. - Jacob retesou os ombros largos e ficou imóvel, com as suas sobrancelhas grossas franzindo aos poucos diante da proposta e os seus lábios contraindo-se só de pensar em levantar a mão para a garota. - Foi o que pensei. Você é como o Edward... - o lobo o mirou irado por ser comparado ao seu eterno rival. - Ainda não está pronto para confiar. Não tem coragem de atacar a Kaylee, mesmo que seja em treinamento monitorado, logo não tem como ajudar. Então se você puder se recolher ao seu canto junto com os outros e observar, além de parar de olhar para mim como se fosse me matar de vez, eu agradeceria.

Com um resmungo sob a respiração, Jacob se afastou do vampiro e seguiu para onde Leah e Alice estavam, tudo sob o olhar intenso de Kaylee. Não ser capaz de bater nela? Pensou a menina com escárnio. Ele não teve tamanha restrição na noite passada e agradecia por Jasper não ser capaz de ler as suas emoções ou Edward os seus pensamentos, assim como o fato de ao ter chegado em casa o seu rosto já estava completamente curado, de volta ao estado original. Quando percebeu que agora que estava sob a árvore Black a mirava com a mesma intensidade, a garota soltou um bufo e empinando o nariz virou o rosto bruscamente, o ignorando e voltando a sua atenção para Jasper.

Jacob arregalou levemente os olhos surpreso diante de tal atitude enquanto Leah e Alice se entreolharam com as mesmas perguntas estampadas em seus rostos tão diferentes. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre esses dois durante o período de tempo entre a saída deles do Baile e a chegada do restante dos Cullen a mansão. E elas iriam descobrir o quê.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

A consciência voltou ao seu corpo o fazendo perceber uma vaga dor que percorria os seus músculos e aos poucos ia desaparecendo. Algo soou ao longe, um pingo d'água que ecoou por todo o lugar como um tilintar. Logo o odor fétido de mofo e umidade atingiu o seu olfato, o que o faria lacrimejar diante do cheiro forte, mas nada aconteceu. E então a dor finalmente sumiu seguida de um assalto violento aos seus sentidos assim que abriu os olhos.

Parecia que alguém havia dado zoom no ambiente ao seu redor, pois conseguia enxergar cada milímetro do que via. A poeira que cortava o feixe de luz entrando por uma fenda da janela era identificada grão por grão pelas suas íris. Até mesmo a luminosidade não era somente luz, mas sim a miríade de cores que a compunha no tom do arco íris. Um "clac clac" lhe chamou a atenção e virou-se na direção do som para ver um inseto sair de seu esconderijo e arriscar-se à superfície.

Mexeu o braço na direção do animal e o que viu foi um borrão pálido que foi na direção do pequeno grilo e o pegou. E então o som de algo se partindo vibrou em seus ouvidos e ao abrir os dedos o que restou do grilo capturado em sua palma foi apenas uma massa retorcida e irreconhecível. Tudo ali era irreconhecível, até mesmo a sua pessoa. Aos poucos se levantou, achando por um momento que as suas pernas iriam vacilar, mas as mesmas estavam firmes e o colocaram rapidamente de pé. Uma porta se fechou à distância, o que o fez se virar bruscamente e acertar uma mesa. Esperou pela dor por causa do encontro, mas o que aconteceu foi que a madeira partiu diante do impacto enquanto ele permanecia intacto.

Nada fazia sentido. Tudo estava confuso. Principalmente a ardência em sua garganta que parecia queimá-lo. Queimar. Franziu a testa. A sua última lembrança era confusa e ainda embaralhada, mas do que se recordava principalmente era a dor e então a queimação, com fogo não somente lambendo a sua pele mas também os seus órgãos, percorrendo pelo seu sangue a cada batida de seu coração.

Mais uma vez uma porta abrindo-se, com as suas dobradiças rangendo como se estivessem dentro de seus ouvidos, soou pelo lugar e se virou mais uma vez com os seus olhos focalizados diretamente na origem do som e nas escadas que gemiam sob o peso de alguém que descia vagarosamente os degraus.

- Finalmente. - o recém-chegado resmungou, largando aos pés dele o que parecia ser um filhote de cervo. - Não podemos chamar a atenção enquanto estivermos na cidade. Então vai ter que se contentar com isto. - a criatura ainda se retorcia e agonizava por causa de um ferimento na barriga que sangrava e o cheiro quando alcançou o seu nariz fez a ardência em sua garganta aumentar, o fazendo perceber que o que sentia era uma sede horrível e que estranhamente salivava por causa do cervo semi-morto. - Coma. Não é tão apetitoso quanto um humano, mas por agora terá que servir. - não esperou o estranho terminar, pois avançou no animal sem completa consciência do que fazia e cravou os seus dentes na carne do pescoço do cervo.

O mesmo debateu-se mais um pouco sob o seu aperto, mas logo jazia mole em suas mãos enquanto o sangue quente era sugado avidamente por sua boca e descia pela garganta aliviando um pouco a queimação, mas não sendo completamente suficiente. Ficou ao menos dois minutos saciando-se com a criatura até sentir-se satisfeito e o cervo ficar totalmente seco. Afastou-se, mirando o homem que sorria de canto para ele, tendo observado as suas ações por todo o tempo e não parecendo nem um pouco enojado com as suas atitudes.

- Eu o coloquei nesta casa vazia, neste porão, como garantia para que você não perdesse o controle quando acordasse. Mas é interessante saber que você parece bem controlado para um recém-nascido. Desorientado, o que é normal, mas ainda não saiu quebrando tudo. - o rapaz apenas observou o homem com um olhar extremamente confuso, girando a cabeça pelo seu redor, desnorteado. - Não creio que a minha mordida tenha afetado as suas cordas vocais. E mesmo que tivesse você teria se curado durante a transformação. Então, fale alguma coisa.

- Quem... - o garoto franziu a testa ao não reconhecer a voz suave e tilintada que saiu de sua boca. - é você?

- Ah... Uma pergunta clichê. - o homem deu um passo à frente e em um salto o rapaz recuou, surpreendendo-se por ter ido parar do outro lado do porão a vários metros de distância do desconhecido. - Qual a última coisa da qual se lembra?

Pensou, puxando pela memória do que se recordava. O Baile, a dança. Lembrava-se de Kaylee belamente vestida de cigana, rindo para ele e se divertindo com as suas trapalhadas e então aquela mulher apareceu, comentando algo na orelha dela e a menina pediu desculpas, lhe deu as costas e foi falar com um homem grande junto a mesa de comes e bebes. Pôde vê-los ao longe brigando, pôde vê-los indo embora do salão. Lembrava de tê-los seguido e visto que continuaram a brigar no estacionamento. Tentou defender Kaylee, mas foi insultado pelo homem e dispensado pela menina e então quando o casal sumiu por uma esquina no Camaro, um estranho apareceu.

Recuou mais ainda, mostrando os dentes e rosnando. Não era _um_ estranho. Era _aquele _estranho. O mesmo que estava na sua frente perguntando do que ele se lembrava. Ele o tinha mordido, tinha dado início a queimação em seu corpo, ao sofrimento sem fim.

- Vejo que recordou. - o homem deu um passo à frente e ficou sob um feixe da luz do sol que entrou pela janela do porão. A pele oliva desbotada brilhou como pequenos diamantes, o que surpreendeu o jovem. - Vamos, não fique assim, eu fiz um favor a você. Ao menos vamos ser um pouco mais cordiais um com o outro. Que tal começarmos pelo nome? Sou Sebastian, e você? - o rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não desfez a postura ofensiva. - Achei que fosse mais civilizado. Meus companheiros irão chegar em poucos dias e não posso apresentar uma criação neste estado. - Sebastian soltou um "tsc" sob a respiração.

- Monroe. - disse o rapaz por fim.

- Ah... Monroe. - Sebastian deu mais um passo à frente, sorrindo diante de toda a postura defensiva do rapaz. Ele não mais rosnava, mas não confiava nele e parecia prestes e sumir dali diante de qualquer movimento suspeito, atitudes típicas de um recém-nascido, exceto pela estranha falta do instinto animal sobrepondo-se a racionalidade humana. Mas isto ele resolveria facilmente. Tiraria o rapaz daquele estado moroso e despertaria o lado mais selvagem e destruidor dele e quando terminasse, os Cullen nem saberiam o que os atingiram

E ele teria aquela Curadora nas mãos para fazer, finalmente, o que bem entendesse.

**oOo**

- Ele também não veio se é isto o que está pensando. - a voz de Edward fez Kaylee parar de rodar os olhos ao longo do corredor abarrotado de alunos que iam e vinham de seus armários, guardando material e seguindo para as próximas classes.

- É muito estranho. Já foram quase duas semanas. Tentei ligar para os pais dele, mas o telefone só dá ocupado e na única vez que conectou a Sra. Jackson me dispensou sem dizer meia palavra. - resmungou a menina enquanto guardava alguns livros no próprio armário.

- Já tentou a Secretaria? - Bella apoiou-se em uma porta do armário de metal ao lado dela, seus gestos suaves e delicados e sua beleza estonteante chamando a atenção automaticamente assim que ela surgiu no corredor. Embora já fizesse uns dois meses que estavam na cidade, parecia que os habitantes e principalmente os alunos das escolas ainda não tinham se acostumado com a família peculiar que eram os Cullen e os seus agregados.

- A resposta é que a família informou que Monroe foi convidado para um curso de jovens cientistas em Nova Jersey. Algo sobre uma comunidade que ele participa na internet. Muito confuso. - Kaylee bateu a porta, encostando-se nela e soltando um bufo contrariado. Edward deu um meio sorriso quando um grupo de meninos do último ano passou, lançou um curto olhar para Bella e um mais longo para a humana ao seu lado.

- Ou ele apenas está fugindo de você, a evitando. - o vampiro voltou-se para ela.

- Por dez dias? - a garota resmungou.

- Está contando o tempo? - Bella riu. - Parece uma adolescente apaixo... - Edward pigarreou, cortando a esposa. O olhar topaz de Bella foi até o homem e o viu dar uma imperceptível negativa com a cabeça. - De qualquer maneira, dê um tempo para o garoto. Vai ver é realmente verdade toda essa história de curso. Às vezes o impossível é a desculpa mais plausível.

- Você bem sabe disso não? - Kaylee a mirou com um brilho travesso nos olhos. - Vampiro à descarga de adrenalina. Por favor. - bufou, rolando os olhos. Edward riu novamente, remexendo-se contra o armário quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça e o recolhendo, o atendendo de pronto. Bella ouviu a voz de Alice soar em um tom estranho do outro lado da linha, a fazendo trocar olhares com o outro vampiro.

- Voltem para a mansão agora. - ordenou a vidente sem preâmbulos, no exato segundo que Edward apertou o botão completando a chamada.

- Por quê? - o rapaz lançou um olhar pelas janelas que adornavam o corredor da escola, vendo que o tempo continuava igualmente nublado e chuviscando, da mesma maneira que estava quando saíram de casa pela manhã. Geralmente as ligações emergenciais de Alice eram para avisar que o sol estava prestes a surgir e que era para o casal desaparecer das vistas mortais, mas não era o que parecia ser.

- Peguem Seth e _Kaylee_ – o corpo de Edward retesou todo diante do tom enfático da irmã em relação ao nome da adolescente ao seu lado. - e retornem para a mansão... Agora! - e com isto Alice desligou.

- Bella... - virou-se para a esposa que somente deu um aceno positivo de cabeça, indo a procura de Seth e para avisar a Secretaria que os Cullen precisariam partir por causa de uma "emergência de família", coisa que estava se tornando rotineira para as pessoas naquela cidade dentre tantas peculiaridades daquele clã. - Vamos Kaylee. O dia de aulas acabou para nós. - a garota franziu as sobrancelhas mas nada disse, dando somente de ombros e jogando a mochila nas costas, seguindo o vampiro para o estacionamento.

Minutos depois Bella surgiu acompanhada de Seth e o casal, mais o jovem transmorfo, enfiaram-se dentro do Camaro de Edward.

- Você vai na frente com a sua moto e não saia de vista. - avisou o vampiro para Kaylee que usava um macacão impermeável de cima a baixo sobre as roupas e o capacete, montada em sua adorada moto e que tinha parado ao lado da janela do motorista do carro. A garota suspirou, rolando os olhos por trás do visor e concordando levemente com a cabeça. O tom de Edward havia sido extremamente sério e a expressão dele estava mais impassível que o normal, o que significava que a ligação havia sido importante e grave. Acionando o motor de sua Kawasaki a garota saiu à frente do Camaro que logo estava na cola dela e a seguia de perto pelas ruas de Lafayette.

Quem observava a moto preta passar sendo acompanhada pelo carro esportivo de luxo diria que era uma visão mais do que peculiar. Mas tornou-se ainda mais estranha quando ao passarem por um cruzamento, uma enorme picape Nissan surgiu em uma curva e pôs-se em frente a Ninja. O queixo de Kaylee caiu ao ver o carro de Emmett com os seus passageiros usuais dentro do mesmo: Rose, Jacob e o próprio Emmett vigiando os seus movimentos pelos espelhos retrovisores. E então ao virarem mais uma esquina, entrando em uma rua de mão única, à esquerda da menina emparelhou uma BMW onde estavam Jasper e Alice.

- É uma porcaria de uma escolta. - resmungou a garota sob a respiração, não se surpreendendo se de repente o carro de Carlisle aparecesse para fechar o bando. Quando depois de dez minutos de viagem isto não aconteceu, suspirou aliviada, e sendo rodeada por todos os Cullen retornou a mansão se sentindo ridícula diante da situação que vivenciou.

Em meia hora os carros e a moto passaram pelos portões de bronze e em mais cinco minutos encontravam-se parando em frente a entrada da enorme casa. Mal a Mercedes estacionou, Alice projetou-se para fora do veículo e foi em uma velocidade impressionante até Kaylee, retirando o capacete dela, antes que a mesma o fizesse, e a pegando de surpresa.

- Você está bem? - olhos topazes preocupados miraram amendoados que estavam confusos.

- Bola de Cristal. - Jacob suspirou, saindo da picape e batendo a porta com mais força que o necessário. - Qual é do alvoroço? Eu iria ter uma revisão de Matemática na próxima aula para o simulado da semana que vem.

- Eu tive uma visão. - Alice rodou sobre os saltos e todos a miraram com expressões inabaladas. Ter uma visão era uma constante na vida da vampira, então qual era a novidade naquilo? E por que de toda a comoção? - Uma visão distorcida e muito perturbadora.

- Alice. - Carlisle a chamou na porta da casa.

- Você contatou o Carlisle? - Edward falou surpreso. Se a diminuta mulher tinha entrado em contato com o patriarca e praticamente convocado uma reunião em família era porque a coisa era séria.

- Sim. - respondeu o médico. - Melhor entrarmos e conversamos lá dentro. - deu as costas, retornando para a casa. Os outros aceitaram a sugestão dele e o seguiram, reunindo-se de pronto na sala de visitas. Reneesme soltou um grito extasiado ao ver os pais e o seu lobo mais cedo em casa e rapidamente correu para os braços deles, os cumprimentando e depois se acomodando no colo de Bella e apoiando a sua cabeça no ombro dela.

- Vai acontecer um ataque. - Alice soltou a bomba logo que todos se encontraram dentro da sala. - Um ataque à Kaylee. - as reações foram rápidas.

Nessie apertou-se mais contra a mãe com uma expressão preocupada e lançou um olhar temeroso para Kaylee. A humana a divertia com todas as suas discussões e jeito esquisito de ser e também ajudava o seu avô Carlisle a desvendar o que ela, Reneesme, era e as suas capacidades. Os pelos dos corpos de Seth e Leah eriçaram diante de uma propensa batalha. Emmett franziu as sobrancelhas grossas em desagrado e todas as suas juntas estalaram em tensão só de pensar em alguém se atrevendo a tocar na menina. Rosalie comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina. Embora a presença de Kaylee implicasse na presença de mais cachorros que o necessário na casa, o que a desagradava, ainda sim, e morreria antes de admitir, afeiçoou-se a menina. Kaylee era em certos aspectos parecida com Reneesme: extremamente inteligente em relação a certas coisas do mundo, mas ainda continha alguma inocência e ignorância para outras.

Algo que precisava ser cuidado, protegido, como a um bebê.

Edward fez uma cara feia, tanto pelo pouco que conseguiu captar na visão da irmã quanto pelos pensamentos conturbados que passavam na cabeça de todos a sua volta, o que estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça. Esme ofegou, com o seu instinto materno entrando em ação e já querendo proteger a menina. Bella olhou com preocupação para ela. Não eram próximas, não eram apegadas e a garota embora parecesse estar superando qualquer animosidade misteriosa em relação a ela, ainda sim isto não as tornavam melhores amigas. Mas a perda dela devastaria o Jacob, e este era o seu melhor amigo. Carlisle já se preocupava com o que deveria ou não fazer para proteger a garota e Jasper apertou os dedos em um punho firme.

Havia se apegado a Kaylee de uma maneira anormal. A própria Alice já tinha comentado com ele sobre isto, mas havia algo na menina que o atraía imensamente. Não era a mesma ligação que tinha com a sua amada esposa, a mesma devoção, era algo mais fraterno, mais suave. Ele que sempre teve que se restringir tanto na presença de humanos com medo de perder o controle sentia-se completamente à vontade vivendo dia por dia sob o mesmo teto que uma. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que a racionalidade dela o impedia de senti-la, ou talvez fosse o simples jeito de ser, mas ainda sim não deixaria ninguém encostar um dedo em um cacho que fosse daquela cabeça.

Jacob por sua vez rosnou baixo e o seu corpo retesou por inteiro, com o coração disparando diante da notícia. Como Guardião, protetor, fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente: com um largo passo aproximou-se de Kaylee pelas costas e envolveu ambos os braços na cintura dela, a puxando contra o seu peito e exalando longamente pelo nariz.

- Não a minha Lee. - declarou sob a respiração com os seus olhos mais escuros que o normal e com o corpo tremendo por inteiro. Kaylee apenas apoiou as mãos sobre as grandes de Jacob, tentando oferecer algum conforto, achando que a tremedeira fosse um prelúdio para o surgimento do lobo mas Jasper, que podia sentir a todos, sabia que era o contrário. O tremor de Black era indicação do temor que parecia abatê-lo aos poucos. O lobo poderia ter sido atacado várias vezes, enfrentado muitas batalhas contra vampiros, mas Kaylee já esteve tantas vezes perto da morte que o rapaz parecia estar ficando a cada segundo com os nervos a flor da pele somente de imaginá-la em mais uma situação de risco.

O elo estava se estreitando, pensou Jasper, assim como Carlisle tinha previsto. Uma hora a ligação entre Guardião e Curador estaria tão intricada que Jacob iria querer colocar Kaylee em uma redoma de vidro inquebrável e protegê-la de todos os males do mundo, além dela própria. Era o que acontecia no começo quando eles se conheciam, segundo as informações obtidas pelo médico no Livro. Até o laço estar estabilizado ambos iriam sofrer muita coisa por causa dele e os ataques contínuos não estavam ajudando com as neuras de Jacob.

- Ao menos você viu quando? Quem? Onde? - Kaylee parecia ser a mais tranquila dentre todos, embora pouco a pouco o seu coração começasse a perder o compasso. Era o que ela tinha previsto quando Winifred morreu e Jacob quis levá-la para La Push. O que estava acontecendo com ela agora iria acontecer com os lobos e a culpa começava a corroê-la. Estava colocando os Cullen em perigo também. Tudo bem que eles eram vampiros, já passaram por coisas piores, mas os vendo dia após dia em seu cotidiano tão _humano_ às vezes a fazia esquecer deste detalhe. E era o segundo ataque em dois meses, não contando os Volturi que foram os responsáveis pelo início desta confusão.

Só de pensar neles o seu estômago embrulhava e o seu sangue fervia. Se pudesse iria caçá-los e obrigá-los a retirar a ordem de execução que eles soltaram sobre a pessoa. Porque foi isso que eles fizeram, apenas colocaram na mão de terceiros o trabalho sujo que não conseguiram fazer por causa da proteção dos lobos e da barreira de Bella que os impedia de usarem os seus poderes. Realeza Vampira, pensou com escárnio, eram um bando de frouxos, isso sim.

- Ainda não há uma decisão tomada, nada escolhido e quem está por detrás disto não é completamente revelado nas minhas visões, o que significa que ele está sempre mudando de ideia. A única coisa concreta é que ele quer a Kaylee. Mas como, quando e onde não foi decidido. - Alice esclareceu e o aperto dos braços de Jacob em torno da adolescente ficou mais forte.

- Não vamos nos desesperar antes da hora então. - anunciou Carlisle. - Ficar alerta é a nossa única opção até que a visão de Alice clareie. Enquanto isto investigaremos alguma movimentação suspeita na cidade e arredores e manteremos Kaylee sob vigilância constante.

- Vigilância constante? - a voz de Kaylee ergueu-se em um tom de protesto. - Não acham isto um pouco... - mas não continuou, pois os braços que a seguravam a viraram para encarar Jacob e a expressão dele era fechada e extremamente série.

- Kaylee... Não! - foi enfático. - Nada de protestos, nada de reclamações, nada de argumentos. Não sei que maldito instinto Curador é esse que a faz se preocupar mais com a vida alheia e esquecer da sua própria. Pois bem, se você não dá valor a sua vida, há pessoas que dão. Eu sou uma delas. Então nem que eu tenha que te amarrar a correntes ao pé da cama para mantê-la segura, o farei. Mas não vou deixar que seja atacada de novo, estamos entendidos? - soltou tudo entre dentes e a garota engoliu qualquer protesto, percebendo que desta vez ele falava sério e estava disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para mantê-la segura. Qualquer coisa.

- Estamos entendidos. - concordou, o que seria a primeira e talvez a última vez que fosse acontecer.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Os dois dias que se seguiram desde a visão confusa de Alice foram tensos e o clima, como se estivesse debochando deles, resolveu firmar e as nuvens desapareceram do céu deixando o sol da primavera exposto em toda a sua glória. E sol exposto significava uma coisa: Cullens em reclusão, o que atrapalhava um pouco todos os planos de Carlisle. Muito se debateu sobre a melhor maneira de proteger Kaylee desta "ameaça invisível" que estava frustrando Alice aos extremos, mas uma coisa foi concordada, depois de muita discussão, era que eles não poderiam mudar a sua rotina para assim o inimigo desconhecido não perceber que já havia sido descoberto e assim continuar com os seus planos e finalmente tomar uma decisão.

Então quando o sol surgiu na primeira manhã depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ninguém ficou muito feliz.

- Certo... - Carlisle ponderou enquanto via os raios serem filtrados pelas copas das árvores dos jardins. - Na escola Kaylee estará segura com o Seth. - todos os olhares caíram sobre o jovem lobo e Jacob franziu as sobrancelhas em um gesto de dúvida. - Tem que confiar em seu irmão, Jacob.

- Assim me ofende. - Seth resmungou ao ver a mirada descrente do alfa e sabia que dentro da cabeça dele o mais velho ponderava se era sensato permitir ou não que a segurança de Kaylee ficasse sob a responsabilidade do garoto. - Bella e Edward confiam em mim para cuidar da Nessie... - Edward soltou um resmungo sob a respiração e levou uma cotovelava nas costelas de Bella, o que o fez tropeçar sobre os pés e quase ir ao chão diante da força empregada pela mulher.

- Desculpe. - ela pediu enquanto auxiliava o marido a recuperar o equilíbrio.

- Confio em partes. - Edward murmurou. Certo que de toda a alcateia de La Push, Seth Clearwater sempre foi o lobo que menos desprezou, correção, sempre gostou dele. O garoto o ajudou a proteger Bella do ataque dos recém-nascidos de Victória sem causar problemas, mas isto foi até ele imprimir no _seu_ bebê.

- Os dois olhos em cima dela, Seth. - a ordem do alfa não estava carregada com aquele tom de comando sobrenatural, mas o rapaz quase pôde senti-lo. - Eleve Kaylee ao mesmo nível de importância que Reneesme na sua lista. - Jacob finalizou e o garoto assentiu com a cabeça. - Eu poderia simplesmente me transformar e ficar nos arredores da escola de vigília. Assim ajudava...

- Não. - Carlisle o cortou. - Sentiriam o seu cheiro, poderiam ver você e se encontrassem a sua forma lupina guardando a escola saberiam que há algo errado. E você não pode perder um dia de aula. - o repreendeu em um tom quase paternal.

- Lindo! - Jacob resmungou. - Eles podem matar aula por causa de uns raios solares, mas eu não! - todos os Cullen mais jovens deram sorrisos presunçosos. - Até tu Bella? - completou o lobo ao ver a arrogância no rosto da amiga.

- Já me formei no segundo grau Jacob, então não estou perdendo muita coisa. - a mulher deu de ombros.

E com isto resolvido todos seguiram o seu caminho, com Kaylee indo até a sua moto e lançando um olhar para Seth que tinha estacado no lugar ao ver que naquele dia o meio de transporte deles não seria o carro do casal Cullen.

- Precisa ser de moto? - o menino reclamou e a garota arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Como espera ir para a escola? Correndo? É dar muita bandeira. Suba Seth. Não creio que você tenha medo de um pouquinho de velocidade. - Seth não temia a velocidade ou a moto, que ele considerava um luxo dentro da categoria de veículos esportivos, o problema era o olhar que queimava a sua nuca que ele sabia pertencer a Jacob. Nem mesmo Black havia subido uma única vez para dar um passeio que fosse no que era a preciosidade de Kaylee e agora ele, Seth, estava tendo este privilégio antes do seu alfa. Óbvio que Jacob não soltou fogos de artifícios por causa disso.

- Seth! - Kaylee chamou irritada pela demora e indecisão do outro jovem, jogando para ele um capacete reserva que ele pegou no ar. - Para hoje querido, para hoje! - ordenou e o adolescente engoliu em seco, prendendo a mochila nas costas e colocando o capacete, acomodando-se no espaço do selim atrás de Kaylee e perguntando-se o que faria com as mãos, onde iria se segurar. No fim decidiu arriscar e pousou as palmas sobre a cintura da jovem, coisa da qual ela não se incomodou e nem reagiu, apenas continuou a fazer o que fazia: ligar e preparar a moto para partir.

No entanto um baixo rosnado de ameaça fez-se ouvir e o rapaz rapidamente retirou as mãos, sabendo de onde e de quem estava vindo aquele barulho.

- Precisa se segurar firme, Seth. - Kaylee comentou quando sentiu as mãos grandes do rapaz deixarem a sua cintura e olhou por cima do ombro para ver que ele parecia confuso enquanto procurava um lugar para se apoiar. Suspirou, rolando os olhos sob o capacete, e recolheu os dedos dele entre os seus, puxando o braço do garoto com força. Seth prendeu a respiração quando o seu corpo deu um tranco e o seu peito colou nas costas de Kaylee enquanto ela envolvia os seus braços pela própria cintura e barriga. - Mantenha-nas aí. - completou e o menino retesou todo.

Outro rosnado chegou aos seus ouvidos, mas antes que ele pudesse reagir e soltar-se da garota, a mesma havia arrancado com a moto pelo caminho de pedra brita da casa dos Cullen. E no fim, a única coisa que restou a Seth foi rezar para que o seu alfa não o matasse quando eles voltassem para casa. Rezar muito mesmo.

**oOo**

No quarto dia o sol novamente se escondeu atrás de grossas nuvens de chuva quando a tarde começou a cair, mas desta vez o clã Cullen estava em menor número diante da partida de Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Seth e Reneesme que foram para o norte do país em uma excursão de caça. Carlisle ainda se encontrava no consultório, assim como Leah que trabalhava para ele, com Esme indo de encontro ao marido para ambos retornarem para casa, deixando para trás Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob e Kaylee na mansão, com esta última observando os dois únicos homens na casa que pareciam bem entretidos em um jogo qualquer na grande televisão de tela plana.

Rosalie lia uma revista em uma poltrona, vez ou outra erguendo os seus olhos topazes para a dupla no grande sofá e sacudindo a cabeça cada vez que eles soltavam um grito empolgado ou frustrado diante de algum lance que viram na partida. Kaylee somente tamborilava os dedos sobre o livro que lia, o olhar pouco a pouco ficando cada vez mais distante enquanto as suas pernas tremiam levemente em um tique nervoso. Ficou assim por uns dois minutos até que ergueu-se de supetão de onde sentava, derrubando o livro com um baque no chão e atraindo a atenção dos dois vampiros e do lobisomem.

- Se eu não sair desta casa nos próximos dois minutos nem que seja para dar um passeio a esquina e voltar, eu vou pirar! - reclamou. O alerta constante dos Cullen e o plano de Carlisle a estava enlouquecendo aos poucos. Alice vivia em tensão extrema, sempre concentrada nas menores visões que tinha. Edward parecia um maldito radar de polícia, sempre lendo a mente de todos que ousavam se aproximar da adolescente em um raio de duzentos metros enquanto Jasper não parava de projetar a sua ansiedade sobre os outros em vez de anular a ansiedade alheia.

Jacob sempre aparecia nos intervalos, almoços e saídas da escola, vindo correndo da Northside High School até a Lafayette High School para verificar como Kaylee estava. Até mesmo a pobre Nessie parecia estar criando rugas de preocupação no rosto bonito e infantil dela. E ainda tinha a regra que foi imposta: a de voltar para casa assim que terminasse a escola. Esta era a extensão do plano de Carlisle, não alterar a rotina, mas ao mesmo tempo limitá-la. Kaylee sentia como se tivesse feito algo errado e agora estivesse de castigo, não podendo ir a lugar algum, falar com os amigos, nada. Indo somente de casa para a escola e de volta para casa. Tudo isto por causa de uma criatura que não se decidia a atacar ou não.

- Kaylee... - Jacob rolou os olhos e suspirou longamente. Os Cullen que saíram para caçar hesitaram e muito em fazer o mesmo, não querendo deixar a garota sozinha, mas ao mesmo tempo, a medida que os olhos deles escureciam, estavam começando a tornar-se uma ameaça para ela. Alice partiu com muita relutância, sendo praticamente arrastada por Bella, fazendo todos que ficaram prometer que não poriam um dedo que fosse para fora de casa. - Sabe as regras...

- Vamos todos! - sugeriu Kaylee. - Um lobisomem e dois vampiros, sem contar que não sou tão frágil assim, podem segurar qualquer ameaça. E Alice nos avisaria em segundos se as visões dela mudassem. E Carlisle está no centro com Esme e Leah... Podemos contatá-los, marcarmos um encontro, fazer uma reunião de família, sei lá. Mas ao menos alguma coisa diferente que seja não ver as paredes brancas desta casa!

- Concordo com ela. - Rosalie entrou na conversa antes que Jacob pudesse abrir a boca para protestar, ganhando um olhar azedo do lobo. - Esta prisão domiciliar levanta suspeitas, ainda mais que não sabemos a origem do nosso adversário. Não sabemos se é um vampiro, algum outro ser sobrenatural, ou um simples mortal. Então seria sensato mostrarmos que estamos relaxados e não ficarmos agindo como se alguém fosse pular nas nossas costas a qualquer sopro de vento. - terminou com mais um virar de página da sua revista.

- Não sei... - Jacob hesitou, não querendo concordar com a vampira loira, mas não tirando a razão dela. Sem contar que Kaylee era ativa e sempre estava em movimento. Quando morava em Chicago costumava gastar as suas energias no vôlei, com os Cullen fazia isto treinando com Jasper que havia viajado ou com outras atividades depois da escola. Mas agora estando confinada à casa por quase cinco dias a estava deixando indócil. Não precisava ser um empata para perceber isto.

- Podemos ir ao cinema. - sugeriu Emmett. - Um lugar movimentado, com muitas pessoas, o que com certeza impossibilitaria qualquer ataque. O inimigo não vai querer chamar a atenção. Não é uma estratégia sábia. - Kaylee sorriu para o vampiro diante da sugestão e depois voltou-se com um olhar pidão para Jacob.

- Certo! - Black concedeu a muito contragosto. - Vamos ao cinema. Mas veremos o quê? - olhares foram trocados e o rapaz rolou os olhos. Agora decidir por um filme que seria complicado.

Com isto, minutos depois debatendo o que seria assistido, com todos entrando em um acordo de que uma comédia seria o melhor, e com um aviso para Carlisle sobre o paradeiro deles, os quatro entraram na picape de Emmett e rumaram a um dos shopping da cidade, o encontrando lotado para aquele horário de fim de tarde e meio de semana. Rosalie e Emmett seguiram direto para a fila das bilheterias enquanto Kaylee e Jacob tomaram o rumo da bomboniére.

- Eu quero... - a menina apoiou-se no balcão e começou a cantarolar o seu pedido mal a atendente deu um "boa noite" para eles, não percebendo em como os olhos da mulher ficaram largos quando passaram por cima do ombro dela para o homem que estava atrás da adolescente. - Um balde de pipoca salgada, um copo de refrigerante grande, três sacos médios de confeitos de chocolate e um tablete de pastilhas de hortelã. - soltou feliz enquanto a atendente computava todo o pedido dela. - E você Jake? - perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro. - Vai querer o quê?

A mulher que preparava o balde de pipoca de Kaylee quase deixou o mesmo cair ao ouvir a pergunta da menina. A colega e ela trocaram olhares e miraram discretamente a jovem apoiada no balcão. Ela um pingo de gente perto do homem que a acompanhava e iria comer sozinha tudo aquilo. Impressionante. Quando Jacob deu um passo a frente, assim que Kaylee saiu da direção do caixa para recolher o seu pedido, a mulher atrás do mesmo prendeu a respiração.

Ele era... Um deslumbre. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e abaixou discretamente a aba do boné colorido que usava para esconder um pouco o seu rubor, mas vendo por entre os cílios e avaliando o homem na sua frente. A camisa justa deixava pouco para a imaginação ao marcar um peito largo e de músculos detalhadamente desenhados, expondo braços fortes e a pele morena e vista dela. Engoliu em seco quando ele abriu a boca e a voz grossa e rouca pareceu ecoar por todo o ambiente.

- Dois baldes de pipoca salgada, um copo de refrigerante de um litro e cinco sacos grandes de confeito de chocolate. - mais uma vez a caixa trocou um olhar com a colega que preparava os pedidos, mas desta vez menos surpresa. Um homem daquele tamanho realmente precisava de bastante combustível.

- Você é um animal. - Rosalie chegou a bomboniére, tendo ouvido de longe o pedido dele.

- Adoro você também loira. - escarneceu o rapaz enquanto pagava o seu pedido e o de Kaylee que já tinha corrido até onde Emmett estava na fila, aguardando a sala ser liberada para a sessão deles. - O que faz aqui? - falou bem baixinho, só para ela ouvir. - Não creio que balinhas de sangue estejam à venda.

- Estou rolando de rir vira-lata. - escarneceu enquanto recolhia um dos baldes de pipoca e a sacola de doces oferecidas pela atendente. Jacob arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da muda generosidade dela, recolhendo o restante do pedido. - Sem comentários. Kaylee e Emmett me obrigaram. - justificou-se e o lobo quis rir diante da desculpa vagabunda, mas mordeu a língua e ficou quieto. Vai que a maluca resolvesse cuspir veneno na sua pipoca sem ele saber? Ela era bem capaz.

Assim que deram às costas para ir para a fila, as duas atendentes da loja se juntaram para avaliar a visão que era Jacob partindo e ambas suspiraram.

- Amiga... - a primeira falou. - Aquilo que é homem. Com um desses na minha casa eu ia ser feliz pelo resto da vida. - a caixa assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas viu a namorada dele?

- Sim... Como em uma coisinha tão pequena pode caber tanta coisa?

- Não cabe ele? Então cabe qualquer coisa. - a atendente apontou para Jacob que havia chegado a fila e cujos ombros estavam estranhamente retesados. Emmett e Rosalie seguravam uma risada, Kaylee mirava o rapaz com uma expressão confusa, tentando entender o motivo do rosto corado e atitude dele enquanto as duas funcionárias da bomboniére riam baixinho.

- O que foi? - a menina olhou por cima do ombro a procura de alguma coisa que fosse a fonte do desconforto de Jacob mas não encontrando nada.

- Nada. - Jacob murmurou entre dentes, apertando os dedos em torno do balde de pipocas e evitando virar-se para mirar as mulheres que soltavam comentários sobre ele, sua relação com Kaylee e a extensão da mesma, lá na bomboniére.

Pouco a pouco a fila foi aumentando, com Rosalie percorrendo os olhos topazes com uma expressão de enfado pelos cartazes expostos no hall do cinema anunciando estreias futuras, Emmett lançava olhares ameaçadores para os homens e rapazes que miravam mais tempo do que o necessário a loira ao seu lado e ainda teciam comentários altamente detalhados sobre as "qualidades" da mulher, o que fazia Jacob soltar risadinhas de escárnio diante da futilidade deles. De longe Rosalie poderia ser bela, mas a personalidade era de matar, literalmente e figurativamente falando.

- Ria. Queria ver se fosse com você. - Emmett comentou sob a respiração para o lobo que divertia-se com o seu sofrimento.

- Pensei que estivesse mais do que acostumado. - Jacob rebateu em defesa.

- E ele está. - Rosalie rolou os olhos, jogando uma mecha de seu cabelo loiro sobre o ombro. - O problema é que ele faz isto apenas para manter a pose, por diversão. Sinceramente, acha mesmo que eu iria te trocar por... - a expressão de nojo que a vampira fez ao mirar um grupo de jovens que pareciam despi-la com os olhos foi extremamente acentuada. - E o vira-lata vai sentir na pele, não percebe? - a mulher indicou com a cabeça uns quatro rapazes que estavam na fila um casal atrás de onde Jacob e Kaylee estavam parados. - Creio que eles não estão falando de mim. - completou e a atenção dos dois vampiros e do lobo voltaram-se para dito grupo.

- Bonitinha não? - a voz de um dos meninos alcançou a audição apurada do transmorfo e ao mirar por cima do ombro ele percebeu com desagrado que o olhar do garoto não estava sobre Rosalie, mas sim sobre a adolescente ao seu lado.

- Pernões. - o amigo ao lado dele respondeu o comentário, com as íris percorrendo a dita perna exposta por uma minissaia jeans. Alice e as malditas ideias dela ao dizer que Kaylee precisava exibir com orgulho aquilo que os anos de vôlei moldaram no corpo dela. Agora olha só o resultado. Jacob apertou mais o balde de pipocas nas mãos e deu um passo para o lado, colocando-se atrás de Whitaker para assim bloquear um pouco mais a visão dos abusados sobre ela.

- Droga! - um dos meninos protestou. - O namorado entrou no caminho. - o rosto de Black ficou levemente vermelho. - Logo agora que eu ia fazer uma avaliação do conjunto da obra.

- Jacob? - Kaylee franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber a sombra que caiu sobre si e virou-se, dando de encontro com o peito largo do rapaz. - Você está quente. - murmurou, tocando com as pontas dos dedos a pele do braço dele.

- Kaylee, eu sou...

- Mais que o normal. Lobos ficam doentes? Porque se você ficar doente eu surto. Não preciso de mais este estresse na minha vida. - ela moveu-se, trocando o peso do corpo e dando um passo para o lado, para o desagrado completo de Jacob, pois um comentário se seguiu após este gesto.

- De frente não é de toda ruim também! - um dos meninos do grupo soltou. - Rosto bonitinho, jeitosinha... E os pei...

- É isso! - Jacob soltou irritado. - Se essa sala não abriu, ela irá se abrir agora! - e segurou no pulso de Kaylee, a puxando para bem longe do grupo de adolescentes tarados, sob os olhares divertidos de Rosalie e Emmett que pensaram que a comédia já tinha se iniciado já na fila de espera e que nunca tinham ido a uma sessão de filmes tão divertida antes.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

- Vocês fizeram o quê? - Kaylee sabia que se fosse possível vampiros arrancarem os cabelos, Alice já estaria careca. A pequena vidente além de estar com os olhos largos e andar de um lado para o outro da sala, prendia mechas dos fios castanhos entre os dedos pálidos e os apertava com força enquanto dava mais uma volta e continuava com o seu perambular.

- Roda da Fortuna... - Jacob a chamou, com as suas sobrancelhas erguidas como claro sinal de sua surpresa diante das atitudes nada convencionais daquela que sempre foi a mais peculiar e espirituosa dos Cullen. - Estávamos entediados, fomos a um lugar público, não estávamos sozinhos e pressupomos que se algo acontecesse você teria uma visão e nos alertaria.

- Como, Black! - Alice guinchou. - Via sinal de fumaça? Telepatia? Já sei! - gargalhou de maneira zombeteira. - Através de pombo correio! - e finalizou estreitando os olhos claros para ele.

- Celular era uma opção. - Jacob justificou.

- Se não notou... - a vampira apontou para si própria em seu conjunto Dolce & Gabbana. - Não há bolsos aqui.

- E o Polígrafo é o quê? - Leah indicou com um dedo o loiro ao lado da vidente. - Pensei que ele fosse um acessório complementar. - Jacob engoliu uma risada, o que foi imitado pelos outros.

- Não acho graça. - Alice fuzilou a família e depois apontou um dedo acusador para Jacob e Kaylee que sentavam lado a lado no sofá, ainda trajando as roupas com as quais saíram.

Resumindo a situação: os Cullen que haviam saído para cassar tinhiam retornado para casa poucos minutos depois da chegada de Carlisle, Esme e Leah e visto com eles o recado deixado por Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob e Kaylee sobre a ida deles ao cinema. Jasper arregalou os olhos diante da ousadia dos quatro, Edward franziu as sobrancelhas quando foi prontamente bombardeado com os pensamentos de todos que estavam na sala e Alice entrou em surto. Isto tudo em um curto espaço de tempo de dez minutos, o que deu tempo do quarteto desaparecido retornar do passeio e que agora levavam uma enorme bronca da diminuta vampira que parecia que iria explodir.

- Estou fazendo das tripas coração e mantendo as minhas visões sempre em alerta...

- Alice. - Kaylee a cortou. - Não pode fazer das tripas coração. Estamos falando de dois órgãos diferentes e com funções diferentes, visto que as tripas nada mais são do que os intestinos. Logo o coração é um músculo e as tripas são...

- Não me interessa! - Alice bateu o pé. - Não preciso de aulas de Biologia a esta altura da vida, já tive o suficiente, mais do que você aliás. - Kaylee apenas deu de ombros calmamente e ergueu as mãos com as palmas para cima em um gesto de paz.

- Alice... - Carlisle suspirou, repousando ambas as mãos nos ombros magros da jovem, tentando tranquilizá-la. - O que foi feito, foi feito. Eles estão de volta, estão seguros. E creio que não houve perigo algum. Dois vampiros e um lobo dariam conta do recado, ainda mais que Emmett vale por dois vampiros... - Emmett sorriu presunçoso e estalou os dedos ruidosamente, socando um punho na palma aberta.

- É isso aí irmãzinha. - soltou o vampiro grandalhão. - Black e eu não iríamos fazer feio e protegeríamos a honra de nossas damas com as nossas vidas. - Rosalie rolou os olhos diante da atitude antiquada do marido, mas ainda sim sorriu discretamente pelo gesto doce.

- Honra? - Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. - Estamos falando da segurança da Kaylee, não da virtude... - mas suas perguntas foram interrompidas quando ele captou um resumo do que tinha acontecido naquela noite na mente de Rose assim que ela mirou os seus olhos claros nos do irmão. - Mentira! - o homem ofegou e uma risada rouca escapou por entre os seus lábios. Rosalie e Emmett deram sorrisinhos de escárnio e Alice desinflou a sua raiva ao perceber que uma conversa muda estava passando entre os três e ela estava sendo deixada de fora. E a curiosidade sempre foi o seu fraco. Para alguém que sempre sabia de tudo antes de todos, não gostava de ser deixada de lado.

- Não vejo graça. - Jacob resmungou, sabendo exatamente qual era o motivo da piada entre os irmãos Cullen.

- Eu vejo. - Edward o mirou de rabo de olho com uma expressão completamente divertida.

- Queria ver se fosse com você. - o lobo rosnou. - Queria ver se tivessem falando o que estavam falando sobre a Bella.

- Falam isto sobre a Bella, pensam na verdade, todos os dias, na escola. Mas _sou eu_ que estou casado com ela, não eles. E não estou em negação. - cutucou, o que fez Jacob franzir as sobrancelhas. - Quer que eu lhe dê uma resumo sobre o que os meninos da escola pensam da Lee? - a mencionada fez uma expressão confusa.

- O que os meninos pensam sobre mim? - perguntou curiosa. Não era a menina popular da escola, tinha um colega ou outro de classe com quem se relacionava melhor, mais o fato de que andar com os Cullen parecia manter todos a uma certa distância. Bella e Edward intimidavam as pessoas com toda a sua beleza estonteante e suas atitudes e ações milimetricamente perfeitas e matematicamente calculadas. Eram como divindades das quais os pobres mortais que eram os alunos do colegial não tinham coragem de se aproximar. E como ela era a "prima" deles isto a colocava em um patamar acima dos outros também.

- Coisas que você só poderá saber quando completar dezoito anos. - Edward soltou e Jacob trincou os dentes e apertou os punhos com força. Kaylee somente rolou os olhos.

- Deixe-me ver se adivinho... Os pensamentos deles resumem-se a querer me levar para a cama ou ao menos uma superfície lisa onde eles podem fazer coisas comigo que não são dignas de olhares públicos, estou certa? - todos os olhares chocados caíram sobre a menina. - Não sou tão imbecil assim. Só porque vivo em um mundo em que meu cérebro não parece ser movido simplesmente por hormônios como os outros adolescentes comuns, não quer dizer que sou assexuada. Apenas não tenho interesse, no momento, no assunto.

- Garota... - Leah assoviou baixinho. - Quando penso que já levei todas as rasteiras vindas de sua pessoa, você sempre me surpreende com um soco. Mas tem certeza que é tão antenada assim ao mundo ao seu redor? - os olhos escuros da mulher foram do rosto da jovem para Jacob ao lado dela e depois voltaram para o rosto dela. Kaylee comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina.

- Vou me recolher. Está tarde. - anunciou, ignorando a pergunta de Leah e levantando-se do sofá. - Boa noite a todos. - e sem lançar um olhar por cima do ombro subiu as escadas apressada e desapareceu no patamar superior.

- Isto não foi nem uma saída pela tangente... Foi uma cortada brusca de assunto. - Leah piscou os olhos, surpresa diante da resposta seca de Kaylee.

- Há certas coisas que quando não estamos prontos para perceber, não estamos prontos para lidar. - Esme comentou baixinho ao lado da nativa, apenas para ela ouvir, e depois voltou o olhar para Jacob que tinha retornado a sua discussão com Edward que divertia-se em provocar o lobo.

- E quando esses dois tapados vão estar prontos? Assim eu vou envelhecer esperando. - Leah reclamou e Esme soltou uma baixa risada.

- Disto eu duvido. Duvido mesmo.

**oOo**

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, como esperado, mas com uma surpresa para os habitantes da Mansão Cullen. Convidados inesperados tocaram o interfone incessantemente no primeiro sinal de claridade, acordando os poucos moradores que dormiam naquela casa e surpreendendo aqueles que não dormiam quando estes mesmos foram atender quem estava do outro lado da linha. E foi por causa dessas novas visitas que Jacob foi literalmente jogado para fora da cama por Leah que entrou no quarto do rapaz como um furacão para encontrá-lo emaranhado nos lençóis e com isto segurou nas pontas dos mesmos, o puxando e arremessando Black no chão.

- Puta que...

- Olha o respeito com a minha mãe! - Leah o cortou enquanto via a cabeça do alfa surgir sobre o colchão com os cabelos negros apontando para todos os lados.

- O que você quer tormenta? É domingo! Até Deus descansou neste dia. Me dá uma folga.

- Poderoso alfa... Sua presença é requerida na Sala da Justiça.

- O quê?

- Você me ouviu.

- Sala da Justiça? Você precisa parar de ver desenhos em suas horas de folga. Não é saudável.

- Nada para você é saudável, Jacob. Toma vergonha nessa cara! Quem é você para colocar moral? Um pirralho de dezessete anos?

- Dezoito... Em poucos meses terei dezoito.

- Grande diferença. - Leah rolou os olhos. - Mova esse traseiro caído e desça. Quil e Embry estão lá embaixo. - exceto pelo comentário do traseiro caído que não agradou Jacob, porque isto o fazia pensar que em algum momento Leah ficou o observando demais durante as transformações para ter tempo de avaliar, a continuação da frase foi o suficiente para fazê-lo acordar de vez.

- Como é? - ele ergueu-se em um pulo e quase foi ao chão de novo, pois suas pernas estavam enroladas no lençol. - Porcaria! - praguejou.

- Você me ouviu. Quil e Embry estão lá em baixo. Acordaram praticamente a casa inteira...

- Vivemos com vampiros, Clearwater, não há muita gente para se acordar aqui.

- Cala a boca e me deixe continuar. Acordaram a casa e pediram para falar com você. Estiveram viajando a noite noite e parecem trazer um recado do Sam.

- Minha nossa! - Jacob soltou com alarde e arregalou os olhos.

- O que foi? Já está fazendo drama? Nem sabe ainda qual é o recado.

- Não é isto. Você falou "Sam" sem explodir em pelos e arrancar a cabeça de alguém. Estou impressionado Leah, está evoluindo. Vai ganhar uma estrela dourada de bom comportamento. - a mulher rolou os olhos, mas não podia tirar a razão de Jacob. Tinha acontecido tanta coisa na sua vida nos últimos meses que Sam tornou-se uma lembrança distante e praticamente apagada. Não pensava nele e Emily desde que partiram de La Push e toda esta crise com Kaylee sempre em risco a fazia ter no que direcionar a sua tensão e raiva: em uma propensa batalha. Sem contar que, morreria antes de admitir, viver com os Cullen estava lhe fazendo bem. A estava fazendo se reencontrar, finalmente, e esquecer todo o drama que deixou para trás.

- Desça seu imbecil, antes que eu arranque a sua cabeça em forma humana mesmo. - resmungou, apenas para não perder o hábito, e deu meia volta, saindo do quarto tão intempestiva quanto entrou.

Jacob levou apenas alguns minutos para se trocar e descer, encontrando um Quil e Embry inquietos na sala de visita dos Cullen, cercados pelos mesmos e parecendo pouco confortáveis na presença deles, mesmo que já tivessem lutado lado a lado. Esme bancava a boa anfitriã, oferecendo coisas que eles recusavam com acenos polidos de cabeça e sorrisos sem graça e quando viram Black descendo as escadas ergueram do sofá em sincronia com uma visível expressão de alívio nos rostos.

- É uma longa viagem de Washington para Louisiana, o que fazem aqui? - foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca de Jacob. Não se surpreendia de a alcateia de La Push saber da localização deles, pois mantinha Sam e seu pai, um dos anciães, sempre informados sobre a sua situação para caso precisarem de ajuda ou surgir alguma emergência. E com certeza era uma emergência, pois Sam não mandaria dois irmãos pessoalmente para entregar uma mensagem que ele poderia enviar de outras maneiras mais simples.

- Jacob... - Embry começou. - La Push ultimamente está sofrendo um encontro constante com vampiros, mais do que o normal, o que sinceramente é peculiar. Desde a chegada e estadia dos Cullen em Forks, eles foram o único clã a passar por lá e Sam não deve estar errado em afirmar que pelo fato dos Cullen clamarem território na cidade isto manteve outros vampiros longe. - o rapaz mirou Carlisle que assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. - Por um momento achamos que outro clã estava tentando tomar o território dos Cullen... Mas eles parecem estar rodando mais La Push e são, na sua maioria, vampiros nômades.

- E no que vir até Jacob vai ajudar? - Leah intrometeu-se. - Sam é o responsável por La Push, ele tem uma alcateia maior a serviço dele. Ele quer que retornemos para ajudar? Não vai ser possível.

- Ele quer compreender. - Quil entrou na conversa. - Poucos foram os confrontos diretos. Mas aparentemente os vampiros que por lá passaram parecem estar procurando por alguma coisa. - o jovem notou com estranheza como os Cullen ficaram mais imóveis que o normal para vampiros e os ombros largos de Jacob retesaram por completo. O olhar dele desviou do rosto de Embry e Quil e foram para a adolescente que estava na cozinha junto com Seth e Reneesme, tomando café da manhã.

- Talvez seja um deles... - Alice murmurou. - Um deles o da minha visão. Como não sei quem é, não consigo ver direito até o mesmo chegar a uma conclusão de que caminho seguir.

- Jacob... - o rapaz olhou por cima do ombro diante do chamado de seu nome e mirou a face séria de Carlisle. - Seria bom explicar a Sam toda a situação, colocá-lo a par do que está acontecendo.

- Toda a situação? - Jacob falou incerto, voltando o seu olhar para Kaylee. - Cada pormenor?

- Seria um bom começo. - Quil deu de ombros. - Até hoje Sam ainda não entende direito o porquê de você ter ido embora e justamente com os Cullen. - os olhos negros de Jacob fixaram-se no rosto do rapaz.

- Vocês não explicaram para ele?

- Explicamos o quê? - Embry perguntou confuso e Leah rolou os olhos.

- Idiotas! - protestou a mulher. - Vocês estavam lá, nos ajudaram a salvar a garota do ataque, ouviram os nossos planos de levá-la em segurança para longe do alcance dos Volturi e não disseram isto para o Sam? - continuou Leah, todo o tempo apontando para a mencionada vítima que agora os mirava com curiosidade através do portal que levava a cozinha.

- Ei! Aquela é a menina que ajudamos em Chicago? - Embry soltou surpreso. - Nossa, ela está... diferente. - comentou e Edward riu.

- O que foi agora Scanner? - Jacob resmungou.

- Você quer mesmo saber? - Edward rebateu e Black percorreu os olhos do vampiro para Embry. Não, não queria saber.

- Talvez, já que os cabeças de vento esqueceram, seja melhor ir a La Push falar com Sam. - Jacob soltou e um banco caiu na cozinha.

- Não! - veio a voz do outro aposento e uma figura diminuta surgiu na sala rapidamente. - Por que você vai voltar a La Push? - Kaylee mirou Jacob com os olhos estreitos.

- Preciso esclarecer algumas coisas com o Sam.

- Mande o recado por eles. - apontou para Quil e Embry e Black os mirou por sobre o ombro da garota. Se mandasse a mensagem por eles era bem capaz dos dois esquecerem no meio do caminho, do jeito que eram.

- Vou em um dia e volto no outro. Kaylee... É preciso.

- Não, não, não! - falou petulante, sacudindo a cabeça em uma negativa e batendo o pé fortemente contra o chão.

- Isso é normal? - Jasper comentou baixinho com Carlisle. Não podia captar os sentimentos de Kaylee, mas não precisava do dom para saber que ela estava abalada com a partida de Jacob.

- O laço entre Guardião e Curador vai se estreitando aos poucos com o tempo e chega a um ponto que a dependência entre eles torna-se extrema, a ponto deles não quererem ficar muito tempo longe um do outro, o que na verdade é resolvido com a evolução da ligação para algo mais físico.

- Físico em que sentido? - Jasper apertou os punhos.

- Sair da negação seria um bom começo. Não entendo porque esses dois reprimem os sentimentos deles e agem como se não houvesse algo mais que amizade.

- Kaylee... - o suspiro impaciente de Jacob ecoou por toda a sala. - Não irá nem perceber que eu parti.

- Difícil não perceber, a sua presença não é exatamente discreta Jacob.

- Certo. Para não tornarem as coisas ainda mais complicadas e prolongadas, iremos agora. - o rapaz deu um passo a frente na direção de Embry e Quil e surpreendeu-se quando sentiu braços o envolverem pela cintura, o mantendo no lugar. O corpo diminuto de Kaylee moldou-se às suas costas e os dedos dela fecharam-se sobre a sua camisa enquanto ela escondia o rosto entre o tecido da mesma. - Lee... Por favor. - pediu com a voz praticamente presa na garganta. Lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para a menina agarrada a si, dividido entre soltá-la de seu corpo ou deixá-la ali, e depois seguiu com o olhar para onde Jasper estava ao lado de Carlisle.

O empata suspirou, captando toda a indecisão e dilema de Jacob e a passos suaves e silenciosos foi até ele, segurando com os dedos gélidos os braços de Kaylee e os soltando da cintura do lobo, a puxando levemente e a afastando pouco a pouco do rapaz que permanecia estático no lugar enquanto o vampiro a levava para longe. A jovem não protestou por ser solta de Jacob, apenas lançou um olhar pidão a ele que implorava que ele não fosse embora, mesmo que ela mesma não compreendesse por completo o estranho desespero que a abateu com a simples ideia de ficar longe dele um minuto que fosse.

Não era como quando partiam pela manhã para irem para a escola, pois sabia que pela tarde voltariam para a mesma casa ou encontrariam-se no caminho da mesma, era diferente. Ele estaria retornando para La Push, o local que sempre foi o lar dele desde que nasceu. E se decidisse não voltar? Não é como se fosse obrigado, não é mesmo? Não quando ele mesmo não era lá muito satisfeito com toda esta situação de Guardião e Curador. Mesmo que Jacob não se lembrasse da discussão da noite do Baile, Kaylee se lembrava e era algo que por um momento ela havia remetido a algum buraco escuro de seu cérebro mas agora, diante desta propensa viagem, voltava com toda a força e de maneira cruel.

- Volto, estourando, pela madrugada. - Jacob anunciou, dando outro passo na direção de Quil e Embry. Lançou um longo olhar para Kaylee, sentindo algo comprimir em seu peito a medida que ia se afastando dela e antes que a expressão desolada da jovem o fizesse mudar de ideia ele deu as costas, passando pelos outros dois rapazes a passos largos. - Vamos. - ordenou e disparou porta afora.

Quil e Embry o seguiram, sob os olhares passivos dos Cullen e de Leah e Seth, curiosos sobre toda a cena que tinham presenciado e mal tiveram tempo de retirarem toda a roupa e amarrarem ao tornozelo, pois assim que cruzou os portões da propriedade Jacob havia se transformado e sumido estrada acima, desaparecendo entre as árvores a caminho de Washington.

- Ele vai voltar. - Jasper sussurrou no ouvido de Kaylee que estava praticamente imóvel em seus braços, com os olhos fixos na porta por onde Black tinha saído.

- Será?

- Ele voltou antes, não voltou?

- Porque eu fui atacada pelos Volturi, apenas isto.

- Acha que ele não voltou por você? - a resposta de Jasper veio em um dar de ombros.

- Acabei de perceber que Jacob só vem a mim para salvar a minha vida, nunca porque quer. Não é uma relação muito saudável esta a nossa. É mandatória e dependente demais.

- Kaylee... - o vampiro tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido quando a jovem soltou-se de suas mãos e lançou um olhar para Bella no outro lado da sala.

- Ele voltou por ela. - a garota falou bem baixo, apenas para os ouvidos de Jasper.

- Não pode se comparar a Bella. Não pode comparar o que você e Jacob tem ao que ele e Bella tinham. É diferente.

- Completamente. Com eles foi natural, conosco é imposto.

- É por isso que não permite que evolua? - ele a segurou pelo pulso, a virando e a obrigando a encará-lo. - Porque acha que é imposto?

- O que há para evoluir em uma relação já decidida?

- Sentimentos não são impostos, Kaylee.

- Será? - soltou-se dele, dando um longo suspiro e elevando um pouco o tom de voz para os outros a ouvirem. - Vou para o meu quarto... Estou com dor de cabeça. - e antes que alguém pudesse responder, subiu as escadas apressada, indo refugiar-se em seu quarto.

- Isto não é bom, Carlisle. - Jasper virou-se para o médico com um ar preocupado.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Antes de ser uma Curadora ela ainda é adolescente e como tal tem seus conflitos e dúvidas. Talvez o tempo longe seja bom para os dois.

- Droga! - a voz de Edward chamou a atenção dos dois que se viraram para ver o telepata mirando Alice que tinha os olhos desfocados e o rosto parecia ainda mais pálido.

- O que foi? - perguntou Carlisle. - O que Alice viu? - a própria virou-se para o médico para responder.

- O inimigo foi revelado. - a vidente ofegou. - O menino da festa...

- Monroe Jackson. - Edward completou a irmã. - Ele está atrás da Kaylee... a quer para si. E agora ele é um vampiro, um recém-nascido.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Quando Jacob disse que iria em um pé e voltava no outro de La Push, ele não brincou. Exatamente na madrugada de domingo para segunda-feira o lobo encontrava-se cruzando as fronteiras do estado da Louisiana e retornando a passos apressados para a residência dos Cullen. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas quando viu o transmorfo passar pela porta da casa às três da madrugada e ambos trocaram um leve aceno de cabeça como cumprimento, com o nativo seguindo para o seu quarto sem dizer nada e com o vampiro não fazendo pergunta alguma sobre o que havia acontecido na reserva. Tinha lido na mente do rapaz que tudo seria esclarecido pela manhã.

Assim, quando amanheceu, mal o sol tinha atravessado os vidros das janelas do quarto de Black e a porta do mesmo abriu em um supetão, com passos suaves sendo abafados pelo carpete que decorava o aposento. Jacob rolou sob as cobertas, soltando um resmungo e ignorando a presença de seu visitante, até que sentiu um peso comprimir o seu peito. Ainda grogue de sono o rapaz abriu lentamente os olhos, piscando as pálpebras enquanto tentava focalizar a figura sobre si.

Soltou mais um resmungo, virando a cabeça para a esquerda e esticando ao mesmo tempo o braço para recolher o relógio digital sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Sete e cinco da manhã era o que mostrava o visor digital do despertador.

- É muito cedo Lee... - grunhiu enquanto sentia as mãos pequenas da garota espalmarem em seu peito nu. - O que faz aqui?

- Edward me contou que você voltou ontem a noite... - os olhos amêndoas estavam largos e os dedos da jovem abriam e fechavam sobre a pele morena enquanto ela o mirava com intensidade. Parecia que a adolescente não acreditava que o lobo tinha realmente voltado e a expressão dela era uma clara indicação desses pensamentos.

- E você sentiu a necessidade de me acordar a essa hora. - reclamou, fechando os dedos em torno do pulso dela para assim fazê-la parar de cutucá-lo com os movimentos constantes de suas mãos.

- Eu só... - Kaylee engoliu em seco e exalou o ar longamente dos pulmões.

- Eu disse que ia e voltava antes de você perceber a minha partida e mantive a minha promessa. - a puxou levemente pelos pulsos, a fazendo tombar sobre ele e aproximando os seus rostos um do outro, com as pontas dos narizes se tocando. Os cachos negros do cabelo da jovem formaram uma cortina de fios brilhosos sobre os dois e uma inspirada mais profunda fez Jacob captar a fragrância floral que eles emanavam.

- E o que foi decidido de sua breve reunião em La Push? - Kaylee perguntou em um sussurro, seu hálito morno e com cheiro de menta tocando o rosto do rapaz.

- Contei a Sam a verdade para ele ter ideia dos riscos e do porquê tudo isto estar acontecendo. - explicou, mas mantendo alguns detalhes de fora.

Contar a Sam a verdade foi mais do que ele fez durante a sua breve visita a reserva Quileute. Na verdade a sua ida até La Push foi extremamente esclarecedora graças ao jovem Uley. Em poucas horas logo depois da partida deles da casa dos Cullen, o trio de lobos havia alcançado a fronteira de Washington ao meio-dia e entrado nos limites de Forks minutos depois. Jacob em questão de segundos, assim que entrou na reserva, trocou de roupa e encaminhou-se para a casa de Sam, sendo seguido de perto por Quil e Embry. Prontamente foi recebido pelo outro alfa e explicou a ele tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Contou sobre Kaylee, suas habilidades, a ligação entre eles, o ataque dos Volturi e o alerta de Aro, além do porquê vários vampiros estarem surgindo na região dentro do território da alcateia ou dos Cullen, pois os Volturi devem ter informado a todos que a Curadora estava sob a guarda dos lobos. Sam havia ouvido toda a história em silêncio, com uma expressão surpresa no rosto, mas um brilho de compreensão nos olhos escuros. Com um aceno positivo de cabeça o homem mais velho aceitou a explicação de Jacob e avisou que colocaria todo o bando em alerta e que o segredo de Withaker seria protegido pelos lobos em consideração a Black. E a conversa seria encerrada ali se Quil não tivesse aberto a boca para soltar uma piadinha infame.

- Pode deixar Black, vamos proteger a sua queridinha. - o outro rapaz havia gracejado, o que fez Sam mirar Jacob em confusão enquanto Embry soltava umas risadinhas ao lado do companheiro de bando.

- Como assim? - Uley perguntou a Quil que prontamente relatou detalhe por detalhe a cena que presenciou quando Jacob partiu da casa dos Cullen em Lafayette. - Jacob... - Sam havia voltado-se para o adolescente com uma expressão descrente. - Você imprimiu nessa menina? - Black lançou um olhar contrariado para Quil e Embry antes de responder ao outro alfa:

- Não. O laço Curador e Guardião anula qualquer outro laço existente ou futuro. Não há chances de eu imprimir em Kaylee ou em qualquer outra pessoa, por assim dizer. - explicou e esperou que Sam assentisse com a cabeça e deixasse tudo por isso mesmo, mas o franzido das sobrancelhas do homem não se desfez diante do esclarecimento de Black.

- Mas há um laço. Pelo que você me contou sobre a história de vocês dois e pelo que Quil relatou, há algo entre vocês.

- Somo amigos, Sam, apenas isso.

- Amigos? - Sam torceu os lábios. - Pelo que entendi vocês dois estarão ligados pelo resto da vida, estará sempre lá para cuidar dela, pois é essa a sua função. Como espera ter algum relacionamento amoroso se está preso a essa menina?

- Eu... - Jacob engasgou nas palavras. Desde que Kaylee havia entrado na sua vida e eles descobriram sobre o laço Guardião e Curador, o rapaz nunca parou para pensar em qualquer futuro amoroso, namoradas ou coisa parecida. Primeiro, porque no começo ainda estava ligado emocionalmente a Bella e agora era porque estava tão ocupado em proteger a outra adolescente de ataques surpresas que essas coisas não lhe passavam pela cabeça. Entretanto, vez ou outra as palavras de Carlisle retornavam a sua mente: a de que o laço entre Curador e Guardião só tinha um fim... Enlace.

E fazia sentido. Afinal, que tipo de namorada ou esposa aceitaria o fato de seu companheiro estar ligado pelo resto da vida a outra mulher?

- A protege com a mesma ferocidade que qualquer lobo imprimido protege a sua impressão, com a diferença de que não é tão dependente dela como nós. - Sam acusou.

- Porque é a minha função. - Jacob justificou-se.

- Poderia não ser. Se quiser, aposto que pode negar-se a ser o Guardião dessa menina e deixar o cargo para outro...

- Não! - rebateu veemente. Estar ao lado de Kaylee era o _seu_ trabalho e de mais ninguém. Não permitiria que outro assumisse a _sua _posição, ninguém além dele tinha esse direito. Sam deu um meio sorriso ao ouvir a negativa feroz de Jacob.

- Tem certeza de que não está nem um pouquinho apaixonado por essa garota?

- Bem... - mais uma vez Jacob tropeçou nas palavras. Apaixonado? Não sabia dizer, ou sabia? Já foi apaixonado por Bella então conhecia o sentimento muito bem, mas com Kaylee era diferente. Sentia a necessidade de guardá-la por causa do laço entre os dois, isso deveria ser normal. Mas e a possessividade, o ciúme, o coração que ultimamente pulava diante de um olhar ou sorriso... A vontade de envolvê-la em um abraço e protegê-la do mundo, a tendo só para si, isso era recente.

- Pense nisso então, Jacob. - Sam aconselhou e pensar nisso foi o que Black fez durante toda a sua viagem de volta para a Louisiana, pensando nisso ele entrou na casa dos Cullen e com os pensamentos ainda na sua cabeça ele foi dormir até ser acordado poucas horas depois pela mesma fonte de seus dilemas sentada sobre a sua cintura e o mirando com olhos largos.

- Nada foi decidido. A alcateia irá manter o seu segredo e nos ajudar com os vampiros que aparecerem por lá, normal. Era o que eles estavam fazendo antes. - Jacob esclareceu, remexendo-se sobre o colchão e sentando-se vagarosamente, fazendo Kaylee deslizar de sua cintura para o seu colo. Os corpos de ambos ainda estavam extremamente próximos e o rapaz mantinha os dedos entorno dos pulsos da garota. Black engoliu em seco ao perceber a posição deles e prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos.

- O que foi? - Kaylee perguntou inocentemente ao ver a expressão estranha no rosto do amigo.

- Sua tia não te ensinou que não é de bom tom invadir o quarto de um homem e tomar certas liberdades com ele durante o seu sono? - a repreendeu e a garota soltou uma risada rouca.

- Todas as vezes em que eu costumava te acordar desta mesma maneira quando morávamos em Chicago. Mas então no meio do sermão ela ficava subitamente quieta, sacudia a cabeça e dava meia volta, resmungando alguma coisa ou outra em romani.

- Talvez seja uma boa hora de você começar a ouvir os conselhos que ela te dava. - e com um movimento rápido Jacob soltou os pulsos dela e fechou as mãos na cintura esguia, erguendo Kaylee de seu colo e a depositando no espaço ao seu lado no colchão. A adolescente piscou sem entender.

- Como? Você nunca reclamou, até achava graça! - protestou a jovem, não entendendo quando o nativo deu as costas para ela. Jacob poderia achar graça naquela época, quando olhava para Kaylee e via apenas uma menina que o divertia e que era a sua amiga. Hoje era diferente, ainda mais que ainda podia sentir arrepios percorrerem os seus nervos diante da proximidade dela de seu corpo enquanto o aroma suave que ela exalava invadia os seus sentidos. - Jacob? - uma mão morna repousou em seu ombro desnudo e em um pulo o rapaz levantou-se da cama.

- Melhor me trocar, está quase na hora de irmos para a escola. - avisou, indo a passos rápidos para o banheiro anexo ao quarto e trancando-se lá. Logo assim que ele sumiu por detrás da porta de madeira, tudo sob o olhar intrigado de Kaylee, a porta do quarto se abriu.

- Aí está você! - Alice valsou para dentro do aposento. - Imaginei que viria logo para cá assim que soubesse da volta do Jacob. - segurou na mão da menina, a puxando para fora da cama. - Aliás, onde ele está? - o barulho de algo caindo no banheiro seguido de um xingamento respondeu a pergunta da vampira. - Venha, vou te ajudar a se arrumar para a aula. - anunciou e antes que Kaylee pudesse protestar, a levou para fora do quarto.

Whitaker ainda lançou um olhar intrigado sobre o ombro quando ambas passaram sob o batente da porta, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Jacob mas não chegando a nenhuma conclusão. Com um suspiro deixou que Alice a carregasse para o seu quarto para "brincar de boneca" com ela.

**oOo**

Kaylee não precisava ter os poderes de Jasper e Edward para saber que algo estava errado, muito errado, pois ela praticamente poderia cortar a tensão que pairava no ar com a faca de plástico que usava em seu almoço. Bella, Edward e Seth sentavam ao redor dela formando uma parede simplesmente impenetrável e atraindo ainda mais atenção para a mesa deles, pois desde que fez amigos na escola raramente o jovem Clearwater era visto com o trio de "primos".

- Certo! - a jovem reclamou, cravando o garfo de plástico no purê de batatas e fixando o seu olhar em Edward. - Pode soltar o verbo... O que está acontecendo? - o vampiro apenas arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas em uma expressão desentendida e Kaylee não se abalou, voltando a sua atenção para Bella que rapidamente desviou o olhar como se tivesse ouvido alguém chamá-la do outro lado do refeitório. Não desistindo, a menina mirou Seth e este remexeu-se em seu assento incomodado diante das íris amêndoas sobre a sua pessoa.

- Por que acha que está acontecendo algo? - Edward girou com a pontas dos dedos a sua lata de refrigerante sobre a mesa, cujo conteúdo esquentava pouco a pouco.

- Vocês estão sendo a minha sombra com mais intensidade que o normal e Seth está se sentado conosco. Faz semanas que ele não se une a nós durante os intervalos. - acusou, desviando a atenção que tinha ido para o jovem Cullen e a voltando para o lobo que sentiu-se ainda mais inquieto e para não cometer nenhuma gafe voltou a comer vorazmente o seu almoço. - Isto tudo é sobre a visão que Alice teve há dias sobre o ataque desconhecido? - completou em um tom mais baixo de voz.

- Só estamos sendo precavidos. - Bella voltou a encarar a menina que torceu os lábios em uma expressão de desagrado.

- Faz tanto tempo que estou começando a achar que a dita visão nem vai acontecer. - Kaylee bebericou a sua água mineral e soltou um longo suspiro quando as íris topazes de Edward repousaram sobre a sua figura.

- Não custa nada estarmos alerta. - sentenciou em um tom rouco e sério.

- Custa a minha sanidade. - Kaylee rebateu desgostosa.

- Assim como custa a minha cabeça se algo te acontecer. - Edward rolou os olhos quando a menina soltou uma gargalhada, entendendo completamente o sentido da frase que ele pronunciou. Jacob desmembraria os Cullen se eles falhassem em suas promessas de ajudá-lo a protegê-la. Claro que o transmorfo, na maioria das vezes, soltava essa ameaça da boca para fora pois ele jamais teria coragem de ferir Esme ou Carlisle, por quem nutria grande respeito, ou Alice, Emmett e Jasper a quem ele considerava amigos. Bella e Reneesme menos ainda. Entretanto para Rosalie o nativo abriria uma exceção e com Edward ele cometeria a atrocidade com um sorriso no rosto e euforia correndo em suas veias. Embora Kaylee desconfiasse que toda essa animosidade entre o adolescente imortalizado e o lobo fosse mais uma maneira de eles expressarem a amizade relutante que surgia entre os dois.

- Dramático. - Kaylee cantarolou no mesmo instante em que o sinal indicando o fim do horário do almoço soou por toda a escola. Rapidamente a garota levantou da cadeira onde estava, sendo imitada por Seth, Bella e Edward, e os mirou atravessado quando viu que os três preparavam-se para acompanhá-la até a sua classe como andavam fazendo nos últimos dias. - Se importam? Eu vou ao banheiro. - Edward trocou um olhar com Bella, como se dissesse silenciosamente para a mulher ir com a jovem, mas Whitaker os cortou prontamente. - Sozinha! Não preciso de fiscalização para as minhas necessidades. E pode deixar, darei descarga e lavarei as mãos. - bufou, recolhendo a sua bolsa Gucci e rodando sobre os saltos de suas botas Jimmy Choo, indo para o banheiro e resmungando durante todo o caminho.

Cinco minutos de paz foi o que Kaylee encontrou dentro do banheiro antes de seu celular tocar. Frustrada, a jovem fechou com força a torneira e recolheu o aparelho do bolso de trás de seu jeans, já imaginando Alice do outro lado da linha a repreendendo por ter se afastado de seus irmãos e de Seth. No entanto, quando mirou o número desconhecido na tela do telefone, franziu as sobrancelhas e foi com hesitação que apertou o botão para completar a chamada.

- Sim?

- Kaylee? - a voz do outro lado da linha era rouca e vagamente familiar, mas a garota não conseguia se recordar a quem pertencia.

- É ela. Quem fala?

- Kaylee! - o timbre da voz ficou mais suave e em um tom excitado. - Aqui é o Monroe.

- Monroe! - exclamou a garota, virando-se rapidamente nos saltos e quase tropeçando, apoiando-se em um reflexo na pia do banheiro. - Onde você está? Como você está? Não consigo falar com você há semanas. Tento entrar em contato com os seus pais, mas nada. Eles disseram... - começou eufórica. Desde o Baile e o não encontro com Monroe na semana seguinte na escola, o rapaz não lhe saída da cabeça. Às vezes deixava de ser a preocupação primordial, mas sempre estava ocupando os seus pensamentos cada vez que ela tentava contatá-lo sem sucesso. Queria pedir desculpas pelo incidente envolvendo Jacob, queria emendar a amizade deles que pareceu abalada depois da noite da festa, mas até agora só se frustrava por chegar a um caminho sem saída.

- Kaylee... - a interrompeu e Kaylee mirou o seu reflexo no espelho, vendo as próprias sobrancelhas negras franzidas ao ouvir o tom de voz de Jackson.

- Monroe? Algum problema? - perguntou preocupada.

- Kay... Preciso da sua ajuda. - o timbre dele retornou ao tom rouco e estranhamente distante.

- Minha ajuda? Claro! - falou sem hesitar.

- Preciso da sua ajuda agora.

- Agora? - soltou surpresa. - Mas eu estou no intervalo, minha aula começa em dois minutos e...

- Por favor Kaylee... - veio o tom implorador e dolorido, o que a preocupou mais. Será que ele estava ferido? Com problemas? Monroe poderia ser fora dos esteriótipos dos nerds das escolas americanas, pois estava longe de ser pequeno e franzino, mas ao mesmo tempo encaixava-se no perfil por ser retraído e tímido, o que poderia fazê-lo alvo de provocadores. Não que Kaylee fosse lá uma grande ameaça com seu físico diminuto, mas tinha uma esquerda poderosa.

- Eu...

- Por favor. - novamente o tom dolorido seguido por um grunhido suspeito.

- Está ferido Monroe? - perguntou com o coração as pulos e a adrenalina começando a percorrer com mais velocidade por seu corpo. Seus instintos de Curadora estavam se apossando de sua racionalidade, podia sentir isto.

- Sim... - veio a resposta distante.

- Onde você está Monroe? - continuou, pegando a sua mochila sobre a pia e saindo do banheiro apressada, encontrando os corredores vazios por causa do retorno dos alunos as suas classes.

- Na velha fábrica de bebidas perto da fronteira norte da cidade. - Kaylee ofegou. Era praticamente do outro lado de Lafayette.

- O que você faz...

- Kaylee... - resmungou com outro grunhido e a ligação subitamente caiu, o que fez a garota mirar o telefone com os olhos largos, enfiá-lo na bolsa bruscamente e disparar em uma corrida até o estacionamento da escola. Em minutos ela recolheu o capacete de dentro do selim de sua Ninja, colocando a mochila no lugar vago e o fechando, montando na moto e acionando o motor com um ronco, dando a curva em um cantar de pneus e disparando na direção da velha fábrica.

Na Ovey Comeaux High School, Alice ofegou antes que o seu professor de Álgebra abrisse a boca para começar a aula, atraindo a atenção de Jasper para a esposa que parecia ter ficado mais pálida ao seu lado.

- O que foi? O que você viu? - perguntou baixinho, somente para os ouvidos aguçados da mulher ouvirem.

- Monroe vai atacar. - se Jasper tivesse um coração batendo, este teria saído pela sua boce neste exato momento.

- Quando? - perguntou em expectativa. Fazia semanas desde a última visão de Alice revelando a identidade do novo adversário dos Cullen e a alcateia, que a vampira estava em alerta constante, monitorando suas previsões para quando o fatídico ataque fosse acontecer. A vidente mirou olhos largos no marido e o seu corpo inteiro parecia tremer. - Alice?

- Agora. - disse em uma longa exalada de ar, para o desespero de Jasper. - Ele vai atacar agora.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Havia alguma coisa sobre lugares antigos e abandonados que não agradava Kaylee, ou qualquer ser humano no geral. Quando estacionou a sua Kawasaki meia hora depois em frente ao velho prédio de tijolos que era adornado por um grande galpão/depósito, algo pareceu descer de maneira gelada pela sua espinha como um mau presságio. Hesitante, desligou o motor e retirou o capacete, o depositando sobre o guidão da Ninja. A passos lentos foi na direção do portão enferrujado, notando que a corrente que antes trancava o mesmo estava quebrada e pendia sobre uma das hastes que o formava. O empurrou levemente, o fazendo ranger por causa da oxidação.

Novamente a sensação gelada desceu pela sua espinha enquanto os seus olhos percorriam todo o ambiente a sua volta.

- Monroe? - chamou em um tom de voz mais alto que o normal, mas não obteve resposta nenhuma. Pensou em dar meia volta e retornar a moto para recolher o seu celular e re-discar o número com o qual Jackson havia a contatado e quando recuou um passo pronta para fazer isto, o som de algo caindo e quebrando, seguido por um gemido, ecoou vindo o galpão. - Monroe? - chamou mais uma vez, seguindo até o armazém a passos suaves e hesitantes. Deslizou a pesada porta de ferro do mesmo, cedendo passagem, e foi prontamente cumprimentada com poeira e um forte cheiro de mofo.

Engradados com garrafas vazias empilhados sobre tapumes de madeira faziam corredores dentro do grande galpão, sendo iluminados pela luz fraca daquele dia nublado e com a claridade refletindo em teias de aranha e poças d'água no chão. A umidade tornava o local mais frio que a temperatura ambiente que estava na cidade e uma goteira batia contra algumas garrafas de vidro criando uma sinfonia ritmada que fazia par com o som dos saltos da bota de Kaylee no chão cimentado.

- Jackson? - repetiu e saltou de susto quando o vento soprou, balançando uma das portas do armazém e a fazendo bater no batente com um estrondo. Kaylee queria rir diante do absurdo daquela cena e como a mesma a lembrava um filme de suspense de quinta categoria, mas a respiração presa em sua garganta e o coração batendo acelerado a impedia de ter tal tipo de reação.

- Kaylee? - veio um gemido entre os vários engradados, tão baixo que a jovem tinha certeza que se não fossem pelos seus sentidos mais aguçados não o teria ouvido. Novamente o som de algo caindo e quebrando, provavelmente uma das milhares de garrafas naquele lugar, soou pelo galpão.

- Monroe! - exclamou alarmada, com vários cenários passando em sua cabeça sobre como deveria estar o estado do amigo. Pôs-se a correr na direção de onde veio o barulho e dobrou uma esquina de engradados apenas para encontrar cacos de vidro no chão misturados a lama e mofo. - Jackson, onde está? - deu uma girada de 360 graus, com os seus olhos esquadrinhando cada canto daquele lugar.

- Aqui... - veio o sussurro trazido pelo vento, junto com outra coisa familiar: o aroma irritante de éter. Kaylee arregalou as íris amêndoas e recuou um passo.

- Me dê uma direção. - falou baixo, esperando que ele a tivesse ouvido, pois se o seu olfato tivesse captado certo havia mais do que garrafas velhas, madeira apodrecida, mofo e um Monroe ferido naquele lugar.

- Estou bem aqui. - veio a resposta ao pé do ouvido que fez Kaylee dar um pulo e recuar aos tropeços ao virar-se e ver o homem que estava parado atrás de si.

A jovem ofegou quando a pouca claridade que passava entre as nuvens atingiu o ser que havia surgido do nada. Olhos rubis a encaravam intensamente e a pele alva parecia refletir toda a luz do ambiente. O rosto era extremamente belo, de feições perfeitamente desenhadas, com os cabelos negros e desalinhados contrastando com toda aquela palidez. O corpo era de músculos perfeitos abraçados por uma camisa de algodão, jaqueta de couro, jeans e sapatos. Todo o conjunto seria impressionante e de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mulher, se ela não soubesse que por detrás da feições bonitas havia um predador da mais alta categoria.

Um predador que Kaylee atestou com pavor era Monroe Jackson.

- Você não parece ferido. - falou com a garganta arranhando por causa da secura que surgiu nela, resultado do nervosismo ao atestar que havia sido extremamente burra por ter ido direto para uma armadilha. Porém, como é que ela iria adivinhar isto? Era uma Curadora, não uma Vidente como Alice. E esperava que a própria tivesse visto isto e estivesse a caminho com a cavalaria. E o pior de tudo foi a conclusão que chegou ao saber que ouviria o maior sermão de sua vida vindo dos Cullen mas, principalmente, de Jacob.

- Nunca disse que estava ferido. - Monroe sorriu, um sorriso bonito de dentes brancos e perfeitos se não fosse os caninos salientes que davam um ar macabro ao gesto.

- Seu telefonema deu a entender...

- Sebastian havia me falado sobre isto, mas eu não acreditei. - o vampiro deu um passo a frente e Kaylee recuou outro, o que o fez parar de pronto ao ver a atitude dela. - Pensa em fugir de mim?

- Sebastian? - a garota perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Deve conhecê-lo... Vocês tiveram um encontro desafortunado com ele um tempo atrás e mataram a irmã dele. - Kaylee ponderou, tentando lembrar-se desta situação, até que os dois vampiros que a atacaram assim que chegou a Lafayette e a mulher que foi morta por Jacob voltou a sua mente.

- Oh... E o que o Sebastian falou sobre mim?

- Falou que se eu a chamasse como se precisasse de ajuda, você viria. Parece que ele estava certo. - e parecia que esse vampiro andava sabendo mais do que deveria para poder conhecer esta pequena peculiaridade de Kaylee. Monroe arriscou outro passo a frente e a menina recuou mais um. - Por que está se afastando de mim? Você nunca se afastou de mim antes. - disse com as sobrancelhas negras franzidas e a adolescente quis rir.

- Bem... Antes você tinha pulsação. Desculpe se pareço mal educada, mas até hoje não tive experiências muito proveitosas com homens mortos-vivos.

- Vive com os Cullen.

- É, eu sei, mas eles agem tanto como humanos que às vezes esqueço que todos são _bem_ mais velhos do que eu e continuarão neste mundo depois que eu partir. - gracejou, recuando lentamente e com os olhos percorrendo os engradados a sua volta a procura de uma rota de fuga.

- Pensa em fugir, Kaylee? - Monroe sorriu de canto de boca ao perceber em como o corpo dela estava tenso e pouco a pouco ela ia se afastando de sua pessoa.

- Talvez. O que pensa fazer sobre isto?

- Ver você tentar. - riu. - Não quero lhe fazer mal, Lee...

- Não me chame de Lee. - o repreendeu ferozmente.

- Por quê? O apelido tem privilégios? - o humor pareceu sumir do rapaz diante do tom dela. Tecnicamente tinha. Somente Jacob a chamava de Lee e não gostava da ideia de um sujeito que apesar de se parecer fisicamente com um amigo de escola, mas no fundo não mais lembrava em nada o Monroe tímido que conheceu, a chamá-la assim também.

- Tem. - rebateu petulante, recuando mais um passo. A expressão de Monroe ficou fechada ao imaginar de _quem _era tal privilégio.

- Kaylee... Deveria saber que não tem como fugir de mim. Ou me desprezar agora.

- Desprezar? Nunca... - a resposta dela foi cortada com um ofego quando em um piscar de olhos Jackson encontrava-se a metros de distância e no outro a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

- Pensei que fosse isto que você queria! - uma mão de dedos gelados fechou-se em seu braço, com a frieza do membro conseguindo passar através do tecido fino de sua camisa de malha e chegando a sua pele.

- Que eu queria?

- Não é o que prefere? Um animal para estar ao seu lado? - vociferou, a sacudindo com força.

- O quê?

- Não se lembra? Aquela besta dos infernos te bateu naquela noite e você preferiu ir com ele a ficar comigo! Então pensei que era disto que você gostava...

- Jake não estava em seu melhor estado, mas não lembro dele ter se tornado adepto a uma dieta baseada em sangue! - rebateu irritada e com um puxão soltou-se dele, o que causou um rasgo na manga de sua camisa. - Não ter mais batimentos cardíacos afetou as suas ideias? Do que eu estou falando, você está morto! Não tem nem um cérebro funcionando.

- Não me provoque Kaylee...

- Por quê? Vai me matar? Não seria o primeiro a tentar e fracassar!

- Confiante, não? Espera o quê, que os Cullen venham salvá-la? - sinceramente, sim, era o que Kaylee esperava. - Não conte com isto. Eles estão um pouco ocupados no momento com Sebastian e o seu clã. Somos só você e eu minha cara.

- Não... É apenas você. - e com isto rodou sobre os pés e saiu em disparada. A risada de Monroe ecoou pelo armazém, mas Kaylee a ignorou, dobrando uma esquina de engradados e em um deslize caindo de joelhos no chão de cimento e escondendo-se atrás de alguns caixotes.

- Isto é ridículo. - a voz do vampiro soou a uma boa distância de onde ela estava. - Posso farejar você. Ouvir seu coração aos pulos e a adrenalina percorrendo o seu corpo. Sabe, desde que me transformei Sebastian tem me alimentado com sangue animal para não levantarmos suspeitas, mas disse que não é nada perto do sangue humano e ele estava certo. O aroma do seu sangue me faz salivar. Agora eu penso... A queria para mim como companhia, mas não sei se resistirei a tentação.

Era bom ele resistir, pensou Kaylee, pois podia imaginar resultados desastrosos se o vampiro a mordesse. E a possibilidade disto acontecer era grande, pois parecia que não receberia ajuda tão cedo, o que significava que era apenas Monroe e ela. Inspirou profundamente, tentando colocar os seus pensamentos em ordem. Não conseguiria fugir dele, Jackson era um recém-nascido e por isso mais forte e veloz que os vampiros normais, mas também não ficaria parada esperando pelo pior enquanto o reforço não chegasse, porque sabia que eles iriam chegar, tinha que confiar e acreditar nisso.

E então, tomando outra decisão estúpida, a garota ergueu-se do chão e a passos lentos saiu de seu esconderijo. Pouco a pouco foi caminhando pelos corredores de engradados, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível e quase suspirou de alívio quando viu ao longe a entrada do armazém. Inspirou mais uma vez, inalando o cheiro forte de mofo e éter que ardeu em suas vias respiratórias e a fez lacrimejar.

- Se quiser eu lhe dou uma vantagem. - Monroe gracejou e Kaylee não precisou virar-se para saber que ele estava a apenas poucos metros atrás de si.

Fechou os olhos, apertando as pálpebras firmemente e virou-se lentamente para encarar Jackson. Seus olhos amêndoas encontraram as íris vermelho sangue do vampiro e Kaylee fechou os dedos em um punho e imaginou... Imaginou que atrás de Monroe havia alguém, alguém que precisava da sua ajuda, ao contrário do recém-nascido manipulador. Alguém que aos poucos foi tomando forma e corpo. Era um homem grande, de pele morena, cabelos negros e olhos de igual cor. Estava caído no chão, sangrando e gemendo enquanto Monroe a impedia de chegar até ele. Rapidamente a sua respiração começou a ficar ofegante e o sangue latejando pelo seu corpo ecoava em suas orelhas.

- Interessante. - Monroe sorriu um sorriso que jamais seria característico ao seu rosto se não fosse a sua nova condição vampiresca. Com uma profunda inspirada e exalada de ar ele alargou o sorriso e estreitou os olhos vermelhos na direção de Kaylee. - Ouço seu coração bater e seu sangue correr a alta velocidade por suas veias. Por quê? Está tentando me influenciar? - brincou, mas a garota ignorou os seus comentários, fechando os olhos apertado e recuando a perna direita, a posicionando atrás de seu corpo e dividindo o peso do mesmo. - Oh! - o rapaz gargalhou. - Pretende lutar comigo? Mais interessante ainda. - e em um pulo avançou na direção da jovem.

Os olhos de Kaylee abriram em um estalo e as íris amêndoas estavam completamente mergulhadas dentro de um círculo negro, deixando apenas uma fina linha clara a mostra. A sua mente rapidamente processou os movimentos de Monroe e estranhamente o vampiro parecia vir na sua direção em câmera lenta. Quando o mesmo chegou próximo o suficiente para tocá-la, a jovem usou a perna esquerda como propulsor e ergueu a direita em um impulso, girando o corpo e acertando um chute no rosto do rapaz que foi lançado em cima de uma pilha de engradados, os destruindo no processo.

- Mas que diabos! - rosnou Monroe, erguendo-se em um pulo e batendo as roupas para livrar-se dos pedaços de madeira e cacos de vidro. - Sebastian não havia me falado sobre isto. - comentou, mas na mente de Whitaker o discurso dele entrava por um ouvido e saía por outro. Seu cérebro inteiro estava concentrado na imagem que havia criado de um Jacob ferido e um Jackson servindo de obstáculo entre ela e o lobo. Precisava desse cenário, precisava da descarga de adrenalina que sempre invadia o seu corpo quando os seus instintos de Curadora predominavam a sua racionalidade, isto se quisesse sair viva daquele encontro. Não poderia sempre contar com os Cullen e a alcateia para serem os seus cavaleiros da armadura brilhante. Precisava aprender a ser uma "donzela" independente.

O que veio em seguida a isto foi uma sucessão de socos e chutes provindos de Monroe dos quais Kaylee defendia-se o máximo que podia. O recém-nascido seguia os seus instintos, pois ainda não havia aprendido a lutar, por isso não era tão coordenado como os outros de sua raça enquanto a garota tinha a vantagem dos meses de treinamento dados por Jasper. O problema era que Jackson ainda tinha a força acima do normal para um novato e ela ainda era uma humana cujos dons de Curadora estavam sendo utilizados ao máximo, pois cada golpe que recebia sentia um músculo protestar de dor ou um osso fissurar ou quebrar, sendo prontamente curado pelos seus poderes. Mas uma hora, ela sabia, esta sua vantagem iria acabar.

E tal hora veio quando vinte minutos depois da adolescente resistindo bravamente aos ataques de Monroe, o mesmo a pegou desprevenida, desferindo um soco em seu peito que a fez voar baixo e cair com um baque de costas no chão gelado. Em um piscar de olhos o vampiro encontrava-se em cima dela e com uma das mãos rígidas presa em sua garganta, comprimindo a sua cabeça contra o chão. O impacto e a dor do golpe, unidos ao cansaço, fez os níveis de adrenalina descerem do sangue de Kaylee, a trazendo de volta ao mundo terreno e a fazendo perceber que estava em uma encrenca enorme.

- Eu sempre soube que você seria alguém difícil de se conquistar, mas está sendo ridícula Kaylee! - rosnou, apertando os dedos em torno do pescoço dela, comprimindo a passagem de ar.

- Mon-Monroe... - gaguejou diante da dor em sua traqueia.

- Tentei ser o melhor para você, fazer o melhor, você era diferente das outras meninas fúteis daquela escola... Mas o que eu recebo? - a sacudiu pela garganta, batendo com a cabeça da garota contra o chão e a fazendo ver pontos pretos em frente aos seus olhos. - Nada! Apenas desprezo.

- Vo-você era meu amigo. - tossiu quando os dedos afrouxaram um pouco o seu aperto. - E apenas isso.

- Eu não quero ser seu amigo! - gritou enfurecido.

- Sinto muito.

- Por quê? Não sou o que você quer? Olhe para mim! Olhe o que me tornei. Mulheres arrastariam-se aos meus pés se eu quisesse... Por que não você?

- Eu gostava mais de você do modo antigo...

- NÃO POSSO VOLTAR A SER O QUE ERA ANTES! E A CULPA É SUA! - a ergueu pelo pescoço e a lançou longe, fazendo a jovem cair sobre algumas garrafas quebradas. Kaylee gemeu quando sentiu os cacos afiados rasgarem a perna de sua calça e ferirem as palmas de suas mãos. - Realmente dizem que há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio. Mas no momento, estou sentindo mais ódio do que amor por sua pessoa. - a jovem virou-se sobre o corpo para ver o vampiro se aproximando a passos lentos com uma postura toda de predador e tentou levantar-se, mas o seu corpo dolorido pela batalha de antes e pelos ferimentos que seus dons estavam a todo custo tentando curar a impediu de sair do lugar.

Os olhos claros da garota ficaram largos e ela ofegou quando em um salto ele encontrava-se a metros de distância e depois estava bem na sua frente. Suas mãos tatearam o chão a procura de uma arma, qualquer arma, e seus orbes percorreram o galpão tentando localizar uma rota de fuga para caso desse sorte. E foi com este gesto que ela viu, não muito claramente, mas viu, um vulto cortar os fracos raios de sol que entravam pela porta e janelas e causando sombras ligeiras no chão. Prendeu a respiração esperando que não fosse o tal de Sebastian que surgiu para ajudar Monroe e quase sorriu quando atrás do vampiro surgiu outro de familiares cabelos cor de bronze e olhos topazes.

Jackson levou milésimos de segundos para reconhecer a presença atrás de si e quando virou-se foi para ser segurado pela gola da camisa e arremessado longe por Edward. Bella apareceu atrás de Kaylee, surpreendendo a garota pelo seu surgimento repentino, e enganchou os seus braços pálidos sob os da menina, a erguendo do chão em um puxão.

- Como... - ofegou a garota, sua garganta ainda dolorida travando as palavras dentro da mesma.

- Edward é o mais rápido dos Cullen e eu ainda tenho a vantagem de uma recém-nascida. Chegamos primeiro.

- Jacob? - a vampira sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta da garota. Óbvio que ela esperava que seu herói fosse o lobo.

- Está a caminho. Tivemos um empecilho. Outros vampiros nos atrasaram. - o olhar dourado de Bella voltou-se para o marido que lutava com Monroe e possuía uma desvantagem por causa do status dele de recém-nascido. - Saia daqui Kaylee... Nós cuidamos dele.

- Mas...

- Vá! - ordenou, a mirando intensamente dentro dos olhos claros da garota. Whitaker notou neste gesto que seria uma boa ideia obedecê-la, pois eles tinham mais experiência neste negócio de lutar com vampiros descontrolados do que ela. Porém, era o Monroe, mesmo que agora fosse um sangue-suga, como Leah se referia a eles, ainda sim, em algum ponto era o rapaz com quem ela fez amizade ao chegar em Lafayette e pensar que o fim dele seria um só: desmembramento e fogo, lhe partia o coração. E ela sabia que não conseguiria presenciar isto sem querer ajudar a salvá-lo.

Mancando, afastou-se de Bella e foi a passos arrastados para a saída, não olhando por cima do ombro quando ouviu a vampira soltar um rosnado e partir para a batalha e também ignorou o grito de dor que Monroe deu. Chegou ao pátio da fábrica, vendo a sua moto ao longe, e suspirou de alivio, acelerando o passo até o veículo, mas congelando em seus movimentos quando o vento soprou e trouxe o cheiro de mais vampiros. Torceu, por tudo que fosse mais sagrado, que o aroma fosse referente aos Cullen e amaldiçoou sob a respiração quando viu a mesma criatura de pele oliva desbotada e olhos rubis pousar do outro lado da moto em um deja vu.

- Não vivemos este cenário antes? - Kaylee recuou um passo quando Sebastian abriu um sorriso feral e soltou um "tsc" sob a respiração.

- Talvez. Mas garanto que desta vez o final será diferente. - retrucou e com um salto passou por cima da moto, pousando em frente a garota que ofegou.

- Será? - a jovem sorriu de canto de boca, o que fez o vampiro arquear as sobrancelhas diante da reação dela frente ao perigo. Entretanto logo compreendeu de onde vinha a confiança dela quando um rosnado chegou aos seus ouvidos. Sebastian olhou por cima do ombro para ver que havia um enorme lobo pardo a poucos metros de distância dele e que mostrava os caninos afiados de maneira ameaçadora. O vampiro gargalhou.

- Sim... - disse presunçoso. - O final será diferente. - e esbofeteou Kaylee, a arremessando longe, e com um salto partiu na direção de Jacob no mesmo instante em que o lobo atacou. Com um movimento fluído o vampiro deu uma pirueta sobre o dorso do lupino, pousando as suas costas e Jacob pausou a investida no meio do caminhou, girando o corpo com um impulso das patas dianteiras e com o focinho aberto pronto para abocanhar o homem que em um gesto rápido saiu da direção dos dentes mortais.

Kaylee sentou-se no chão, ainda zonza pelo tapa recebido de Sebastian, e mirou seus olhos amêndoas nas duas criaturas brigando.

- Por exemplo... - o vampiro sorriu macabro. - Os lobos têm como ponto fraco as costas. - soltou em um tom como se estivesse dando uma aula de ciências a menina e com outro pulo passou sobre Jacob no momento que o transmorfo investiu sobre ele depois de fazer a curva e com um pouso suave, uma girada de perna e um movimento rápido, foi em direção ao lobo e envolveu os seus braços em torno das costelas dele, o erguendo do chão e o esmagando contra o seu peito. Kaylee ofegou ao ouvir o ganido que o nativo soltou e um baixo latido quando foi arremessado contra a parede dos fundos da cancela de vigia.

- Sei que ele fará tudo para protegê-la, como o bom Guardião que é. - a jovem sentiu o coração vir a boca ao ouvir a declaração de Sebastian. Como ele sabia disto? Onde ele conseguiu tal informação? Seus olhos ficaram largos ao ver o lobo erguer-se em um pulo quando viu que o vampiro fez menção de ir até ela na intenção de atacá-la e com um impulso Jacob voou em cima de Sebastian. A criatura gargalhou e lançou-se em um salto na direção do lobo e Whitaker esperou o encontro dos dois corpos acontecer em pleno ar. Mas como um felino, o vampiro torceu o corpo durante o voo e passou por baixo de Black, segurando em sua pata esquerda traseira e foi com pavor que a garota ouviu o som estalado de osso quebrando soar pela velha fábrica.

O transmorfo caiu no chão com um outro ganido e o seu corpo grande deslizou pelo cimento forrado de areia e cascalho. Kaylee tentou levantar-se para poder ajudá-la de alguma maneira, pois poderia ver a dor e a apreensão estampadas nos grandes olhos escuros do lobo que estavam lacrimejando. Pelo que havia presenciado ao menos ela contabilizada três costelas quebradas e uma perna partida, juntando com o cansaço da batalha anterior os mesmos ferimentos deveriam estar demorando mais que o normal para se curar.

Sebastian gargalhou ao ver os movimentos dela e ao pressentir a intenção da jovem apareceu em um piscar de olhos na frente dela, fechando a sua mão gelada na garganta da garota e a erguendo do chão pelo pescoço. Por cima do ombro do vampiro, Kaylee pôde ver Jacob levantar-se com dificuldade do chão, sacudir a enorme cabeça peluda para espantar o torpor e a dor e partir na direção do vampiro.

- E por último... O veneno de um vampiro no sangue de um lobo é fatal. - os olhos rubis brilharam com algo que parecia o prelúdio de um grande desastre e com um movimento brusco de braço ele arremessou Kaylee sobre uma pilha de caixas vazias. A adolescente girou o corpo durante a queda para evitar muitos estragos diante do ataque e virou a cabeça em um estalo na direção das duas criaturas que estavam prestes a entrar em um novo embate.

A cena que veio a seguir pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta para ela. No momento que Jacob investiu em um outro ataque, o vampiro rapidamente o envolveu pelo pescoço, lhe dando uma chave de braço e rodou o lobo no ar, o jogando de costas com um baque violento no chão. E antes mesmo que o transmorfo pudesse reagir, ele já o havia mordido no pescoço, arrancando um pedaço de pele e pelos e originando um alto ganido de dor do lupino.

- JACOB! - Kaylee gritou ao ver Sebastian afastar-se do lobo em um salto ao mesmo tempo em que sangue começou a jorrar da ferida em seu pescoço. Foi com horror que a menina viu o transmorfo retornar a sua forma humana, debatendo-se e se contorcendo em convulsões que faziam os seus braços e pernas torcerem de maneira não natural.

- Agora somos você e eu, minha jovem. - o vampiro soltou divertido, mas Kaylee não mais o ouvia, ou via alguma coisa. Seu cérebro havia desligado subitamente, seu mundo inteiro estava concentrado no rapaz que gritava e retorcia-se no chão úmido e no homem entre ele e ela. Com um pulo a garota colocou-se de pé e avançou para cima de Sebastian, o que arrancou gargalhadas divertidas dele diante da tentativa de atacá-lo. Porém as risadas morreram quando um soco o acertou no rosto, o derrubando no chão, e antes que ele pudesse reagir e se levantar, um corpo estava sobre o seu, com joelhos o prendendo contra o cimento pelo torso e mãos quentes estavam em seu rosto.

Os olhos rubis do vampiro ficaram largos quando sentiu os dedos da garota fecharem com força sobre a sua pele, criando rachaduras na mesma, e o estalo de pedra quebrando soou pelo pátio da velha fábrica. Com força, Kaylee girou os braços e com um puxão quebrou e deslocou a cabeça do vampiro de seu pescoço, a arremessando longe. Com outro salto saiu de cima do corpo inerte da criatura e correu até Jacob, deslizando de joelhos pelo chão, sujando e rasgando mais a sua jeans, e parou ao lado do jovem que gritava e se contorcia.

A pele morena dele continha uma fina camada de suor frio, os olhos estavam fechados firmemente, os lábios sangravam por Black tê-los mordidos ao tentar impedir os gritos ou como uma reação instintiva. Kaylee podia ver as veias destacando-se ao logo do corpo dele, sob a pele, latejando como se estivessem prontas para estourar e quando ele abriu os olhos em um estalo diante de uma nova onda de dor os mesmos estavam marejados, vermelhos e com as íris dilatadas e desfocadas.

- Jake... - ofegou, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos e levou ambas as mãos ao ferimento profundo no pescoço e que sangrava copiosamente, sentindo o líquido quente e viscoso banhar os seus dedos em questão de segundos. - Aguente firme Jacob... - sussurrou com um soluço brotando de sua garganta. - e com um gesto brusco raspou a palma da mão nos cascalhos que haviam no chão, causando cortes na pele sensível, e a levou ao machucado no pescoço do rapaz. - Eu vou curar você.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Jacob sabia que havia alguma coisa errada no minuto que ouviu o celular de Rosalie tocar, a mesma atender e fazer uma careta de desagrado enquanto eles caminhavam de volta as suas classes depois do fim do intervalo do almoço. Soube que tinha alguma coisa de errado quando a loira lançou um olhar para Emmett que o vampiro pareceu captar de pronto e os dois deram meia volta, desviando-se de seu destino e indo em direção a saída da escola.

- Você não vem? - Rosalie soltou em um tom que estava longe da sua usual voz de deboche, mas sim algo sério e preocupado. E Black soube que tinha algo de muito errado quando o trio saiu do prédio a caminho do estacionamento e deram de cara com Alice e Jasper parados perto da BMW do loiro e um Camaro acabava de dobrar a esquina cantando pneus, parando perto deles e com Seth, Bella e Edward descendo do carro.

- Onde está Kaylee? - foi a primeira coisa que saiu da boca do lobo ao ver os jovens Cullen reunidos mais o outro transmorfo e nenhum sinal da adolescente que deveria estar sob a vigilância deles vinte e quatro horas por dia.

- Jacob... - Alice deu um passo na direção dele, mas parou quando foi mirada por iris negras que transmitiam um brilho de desagrado. - Eu tive uma visão. - o transmorfo cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo e esperou. - Kaylee será atacada... - Jacob não esperou que ela terminasse, apenas girou sobre os pés pronto para partir, mas foi impedido pelas mãos pequenas e frias da vidente sobre o seu antebraço. - Tem mais...

- Cullen... - o lobo a cortou entre dentes. - Seja direta e precisa, pois estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

- Monroe. - Alice soltou em uma exalada de ar. - O vampiro que eu previ que iria ser o nosso próximo adversário é Monroe Jackson.

- Quem?

- Você não se lembra dele, Black? - Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. - O par da Kaylee no Baile da Primavera. - Jacob trincou os dentes ao recordar-se daquele protótipo de Robin Hood dançando e rindo com a garota na pista de dança. - Ele transformou-se em um recém-nascido e está atrás da Kaylee... A quer para si.

- E Kaylee? Onde está? - perguntou, com medo de saber a resposta. Se esse tal de Monroe a tivesse atacado Edward, Bella e Seth não estariam ali e queria acreditar que a adolescente estava na segurança da escola enquanto eles faziam aquela reunião fora de hora para discutir a visão da Bola de Cristal.

- Não sabemos. - declarou Jasper e Jacob virou-se em um estalo para mirar com os olhos largos o outro vampiro.

- Como assim não sabem? - vociferou e depois voltou o seu olhar enraivecido para Edward e Bella. - Onde vocês estavam que não a viram desaparecer?

- Ela foi ao banheiro... - Bella começou a explicar.

- E o quê? Desceu pelo vaso em uma descarga e sumiu? - Black rosnou.

- Black... - Edward deu um passo a frente, colocando-se em frente a Bella como uma muralha de segurança e dirigindo-se a ele em um tom de advertência.

- Cullen... Não venha me pedir paciência agora! Durante o horário escolar Kaylee é responsabilidade de vocês, deveriam ser a sombra dela e ela desapareceu. E quanto a você! - virou-se em outro estalo para Alice, apontando um dedo em riste para a diminuta vampira. - Que visões você estava monitorando para não ter previsto isto?

- Eu vi a decisão da Kaylee de se encontrar com um amigo... Mas ao mesmo tempo veio a visão do ataque do Monroe e eu ignorei isto. Quando voltei a visão da Kaylee, vi que era com Monroe que ela tinha ido se encontrar.

- E o que estamos fazendo aqui em conferência e trocando figurinhas? Vamos! - Jacob tentou mais uma vez partir, mas foi parado por Jasper.

- Não sabemos para onde ela foi.

- Como assim não sabem?

- A minha visão veio exatamente no momento em que Kaylee decidiu ir se encontrar com Monroe e ele decidiu transformá-la para ficar com ela. Antes disso tudo está misturado e confuso. - Alice explicou e Jacob trincou os dentes.

- Não importa! Entrem no carro! - ordenou o lobo impaciente, abrindo a porta da BMW e colocando-se no banco do carona. - Eu guio o caminho. - completou e Jasper arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas. Parecia que o laço entre Guardião e Curador do qual Carlisle havia lhe falado estava ficando a cada dia mais estreito para Black ter tamanha confiança de encontrar Kaylee sem precisar contar com os dons dos outros vampiros. O loiro trocou um olhar com Alice que deu de ombros e assumiu sua posição atrás do volante. Era melhor ir guiando caso outra visão a assolasse no meio do caminho e lhe desse mais direções. Em minutos os três carros saíram do estacionamento da escola em um roncar de motores e cantar de pneus e dispararam pelas ruas.

A cada curva ou interseção Jacob dizia a Alice para onde virar e que caminho seguir e a vampira apenas o obedecia sem contestar enquanto Edward e Emmett os seguiam de perto. Logo a pequena comitiva alcançou uma das rodovias que passava por dentro da cidade e o lobo mandou que a vidente acelerasse pois sentia que eles estavam perto.

- Carlisle avisou que está a caminho com a Leah. - Jasper declarou do banco de trás depois de desligar o celular ao falar com o patriarca dos Cullen, informar a ele o que tinha acontecido e onde eles estavam para assim o homem se localizar e alcançá-lo.

- Ele não vai chegar a tempo. - Alice declarou ao apertar os dedos fortemente sobre o volante e o seu olhar ficou subitamente distante.

- Não vai chegar a tempo do quê? - Jacob perguntou em um tom desesperado e segurou nas bordas de seu assento quando a vampira girou o volante, fazendo o carro deslizar sobre o asfalto, queimando borracha e soltando fumaça diante do atrito da roda com o chão. O lobo esperou que o Camaro que vinha atrás deles chocasse com a BMW, mas parecia que Edward tinha lido os pensamentos da irmã mesmo daquela distância, pois também deu um cavalo de pau no carro enquanto Emmett avançava para a pista da contra mão para evitar de bater no outro Cullen. - Mas que diabos Biscoito da Sorte! - praguejou o transmorfo. - Por que fez isto? - sua pergunta foi respondida quando um estrondo fez-se ouvir ao longo da estrada.

Black mirou pela janela para ver que uma árvore enorme acabava de se chocar contra o asfalto, espalhando folhas e galhos a vários metros de distância. Outro estrondo chegou aos seus ouvidos e atrás da picape de Emmett outra árvore acabava de pousar, bloqueando o caminho.

- Saiam do carro! - Alice gritou e saiu em um pulo do carro, seguida por Jasper. Jacob nem protestou, apenas imitou os vampiros no momento que uma enorme pedra vinha voando pelos céus e esmagava o teto da BMW como se o mesmo fosse feito de alumínio.

- Por que é sempre o _meu_ carro? - Jasper resmungou ao ver o estado em que o veículo ficou. Logo todos os Cullen tinham saído de seus carros e percorriam os olhos dourados pelos seus arredores a procura da fonte do ataque.

- Edward? - Bella chamou na esperança que o marido estivesse ouvindo alguma coisa, um pensamento que fosse.

- Silêncio. Não capto nada. Ou estão muito distantes, o que eu duvido pois aquela pedra não foi brincadeira, ou sabem do que sou capaz e não estão pensando em nada. Alice?

- Nenhuma decisão ainda. - respondeu frustrada. - Jasper?

- O cheiro está em todo lugar. Foram espertos, deixaram o cheiro em toda a região para assim nos confundir e impedir de saber quantos são e de onde vem.

- Eu não tenho tempo para isto! - Jacob rosnou, retirando a camisa e os sapatos, suas mãos rapidamente voaram para os botões da calça e assim que terminou de se despir, pouco se importando na companhia de quem estava ou quem observava, pois tinha assuntos mais urgentes para resolver, e logo depois de amarrar as suas roupas em seu tornozelo, transformou-se. - _Eu vou atrás da Kaylee_. - declarou em pensamento, sabendo que Edward poderia ouvi-lo, e virou sobre as quatro patas, dando um salto e pousando sobre o capô da BMW e com outro salto pronto para pular sobre a árvore caída.

- Black, não! - Alice gritou no mesmo instante que um vampiro surgiu detrás do tronco e encontrou-se com o lobo em pleno ar, o derrubando de volta para dentro daquele círculo de carros e árvores. Quatro outros vampiros apareceram do meio das árvores e pousaram dentro do grupo. Seth em um estourar de roupas transformou-se em um lobo, achatando as orelhas contra a cabeça e inclinando a parte da frente do corpo em uma posição ofensiva. - Detesto quando as pessoas são imprevisíveis ou tomam decisões de última hora. - a vidente reclamou quando se viram cercados.

Tecnicamente eles estavam em vantagem, mas o problema era que também estavam com pressa.

- Recém-nascidos. - Jasper declarou quando viu dois vampiros que mais aparentavam ser dois adolescentes de dezoito anos e pôde perceber que além do cheiro característico da raça eles ainda continham o odor do sangue humano correndo em suas veias.

Jacob, derrubado mais cedo, deslizou por um bom pedaço do asfalto escorregadio e com um pulo pôs-se de pé, franzindo o focinho e mostrando os dentes para os recém-nascidos que os cercavam. Todo o seu pelo estava eriçado e seus músculos estalavam sob a pele em antecipação. Por um lado queria arrancar a cabeça daqueles vampiros, um por um, mas por outro suas patas o incitavam a ir atrás da Kaylee, protegê-la, salvá-la, e aqueles sangue-sugas estavam no caminho.

Os Cullen também entraram em posição ofensiva, flexionando os joelhos e curvando-se para frente, mostrando as presas ameaçadoramente enquanto seus olhos dourados estavam fixos em seus adversários, esperando pelo primeiro movimento, o primeiro ataque. Quando uma das recém-nascidas deu um passo a frente, esta foi a deixa para todo o caos estourar. Vampiros encontraram-se em ataques em pleno ar, caindo sobre a estrada como blocos de pedras sendo cuspidos de um vulcão em erupção.

Seth abria passagem entre membros pálidos que se chocavam entre chutes e socos e quando Jasper espalmou um recém-nascido no peito, o lançando longe, o jovem transmorfo aproveitou este movimento para capturar seu adversário em pleno voo ao fechar seus dentes no tornozelo do mesmo e o bater contra o chão. Com isto rachaduras surgiram no asfalto e quando o vampiro tentou se recuperar, Emmett pulou sobre o mesmo, o prendendo contra o chão e fechou suas mãos grandes sobre a cabeça dele, a torcendo na tentativa de arrancá-la do pescoço do recém-nascido.

Jacob por enquanto lutava a sua própria batalha, pois um dos vampiros o marcava como se tivesse sido ordenado a não deixar o alfa sair de dentro daquela armadilha. O lobo estreitou os seus olhos escuros ao pensar nisto e seu coração deu um pulo ao pensar na hipótese de que Monroe pudesse saber sobre o que Kaylee era e a ligação entre eles dois.

- Bella, Edward! - Jasper gritou para o casal. - Vão! - ordenou e Edward pausou em seu ataque ao ouvir o pedido do irmão, lendo na mente dele a justificativa para o mesmo. Os dois eram mais rápidos e tinham melhor chance de chegar a Kaylee antes deles. O casal trocou um olhar e com um soco Bella afastou o vampiro que a cercava. Em um borrão a mulher desapareceu, usando os tetos dos carros como caminho para fora do campo de batalha e com um salto passou por cima do tronco que bloqueava a estrada. Um outro borrão a seguiu e por um breve momento foi reconhecido como Edward.

Dois vampiros tentaram seguir o casal Cullen, mas foram impedidos pelo surgimento de Rosalie e Alice na sua frente. Jacob voou sobre o vampiro que o vigiava, com os caninos expostos e prontos para cravarem-se no pescoço do recém-nascido, mas o mesmo era rápido e imprevisível e a sua ansiedade o fazia cometer erros básicos nesta batalha. Quando a criatura passou por cima do seu dorso e o chutou para longe, o lobo pôde sentir alguns ossos de suas costelas estalarem, o que não era nada bom. Dedos que mais pareciam garras fecharam sobre o pelo de sua nuca e o transmorfo sacudiu-se violentamente para soltar o vampiro de si.

O esforço foi recompensado quando o mesmo largou os seus pelos, mas não sem causar um estrago que constou na perda de um tufo de massa caramelo e três arranhões ao longo de seu tronco onde o vampiro tentou fincar as suas unhas para manter-se estável. Um ganido passou por entre os dentes do lobo quando foi infligida a ferida e um rosnado seguiu o resmungo de dor quando o vampiro sorriu atravessado para ele do outro lado da estrada.

Jacob queria partir para cima do abusado, arrancar membro por membro dele, mas não podia. Não tinha tempo a perder. Desviando o olhar do recém-nascido, ele percorreu seus orbes castanhos ao redor daquela roda improvisada por carros e troncos de árvores e os Cullen que brigavam ferozmente com adversários na mesma raça. O recém-nascido ainda se encontrava no lado oposto que o seu e viu isto como oportunidade para partir. Girou sobre as quatro patas, disparando na direção da árvore caída e pronto para pulá-la, quando seus sentidos aguçados captaram o som e cheiro do vampiro que o atacara mais cedo bem em seu encalço e prestes a impedi-lo mais uma vez.

Entretanto, o aparecimento de uma forma familiar, uma forma feroz que ele reconheceu como Leah Clearwater, bloqueou o ataque do vampiro.

- _Vai!_ - a mulher gritou em sua mente e o alfa pousou sobre o grosso tronco, trocando um breve olhar de agradecimento com a transmorfa que agora encurralava o recém-nascido, e desapareceu estrada abaixo sem olhar uma vez sequer para trás.

Jacob quase não sentia as suas patas roçando contra o asfalto e pensou por um momento que se fosse mais rápido, talvez conseguisse até voar. Seu nariz captava o cheiro de Edward e Bella mais a frente e imaginou que eles deveriam estar se guiando pelo olfato também, tentando capturar o cheiro de Kaylee para assim encontrá-la, diferente dele que se orientava pelo instinto. Porque ele podia sentir que ela estava perto, muito perto.

E então a beira da estrada ele viu uma saída levando a uma local mais isolado e de caminho mais estreito que a longa rodovia. O asfalto não estava tão bem conservado como o da estrada, mas ainda sim as patas do lobo corriam sobre o mesmo ignorando as imperfeições e os buracos sobre o piche endurecido. Minutos depois os olhos escuros captaram a silhueta de uma construção ao longe, com telhado em formatos retos, grandes chaminés e portões de ferro enferrujados pelo tempo. Além de um enorme pátio onde duas figuras pareciam ter uma conversa tensa. Duas figuras conhecidas.

Uma era o vampiro que ele, Jacob, enfrentou tempos atrás e que resultou na morte da mulher que o acompanhava. A outra era Kaylee. E vê-la ao mesmo tempo o aliviou e o perturbou. De longe ela parecia normal, mas a cada passo que ele se aproximava conseguia notar algumas diferenças. A garota estava mais pálida que o usual, havia marcas cobrindo a pele dela e que iam desaparecendo aos poucos. Um tremor leve perpassava pelo corpo de Kaylee e Jacob pôde ouvir à distância o coração da jovem que palpitava intensamente e farejar a apreensão e o temor que emanavam dela.

E o lobo sabia que o vampiro também pressentia a mesma coisa, mesmo sendo vítima das palavras afiadas da adolescente que por fora demonstrava uma confiança e arrogância incomparáveis, mas por dentro estava apavorada. E então a voz dela chegou aos ouvidos do transmorfo:

- Não vivemos este cenário antes? - Jacob a viu recuar um passo assim que passou pelo portão e as íris amêndoas o miraram brevemente por sobre o ombro do vampiro.

- Talvez. Mas garanto que desta vez o final será diferente. - em um salto o sangue-suga afastou-se de onde estava perto da moto da jovem e pousou em frente a ela. Neste momento Jacob sentiu que o cenário a sua volta ganhava estranhos tons vermelhos diante da raiva e possessividade que apossou de seu corpo ao ver o vampiro tão perto de sua Kaylee.

- Será? - ela sorriu presunçosa no exato instante que o lobo deixou um rosnado passar por entre os seus lábios, atraindo a atenção de Sebastian.

- Sim... - o vampiro disse em um tom presunçoso. - O final será diferente. - e esbofeteou Kaylee para longe. O sangue de Jacob ferveu ao ver a garota ser agredida de tal maneira e pulou para o ataque, sendo imitado por Sebastian.

E o que veio a seguir foi uma sucessão de erros por parte do transmorfo diante da raiva que nublava a sua mente, o impedindo de agir direito. A única coisa que ecoava em sua cabeça era a necessidade de proteger Kaylee e isso o deixava lento demais e previsível demais aos olhos do inimigo. E enquanto Sebastian vangloriava-se diante de uma vitória mais do que explícita, dizia ao mesmo tempo coisas que pareciam deixar a jovem horrorizada e surpreendia Black pouco a pouco.

O vampiro sabia que ele era um Guardião, deixou isto claro quando fechou os seus braços pálidos e gelados em seu peito e o esmagou da mesma maneira que foi esmagado quando lutou contra o exército de recém-nascidos de Victória. Detalhava para Kaylee tudo o que havia descoberto sobre a ligação deles dois ao mesmo tempo em que o derrubou no chão ferozmente e depois fez questão de quebrar a sua pata, fazendo uma dor lancinante cruzar o seu corpo e escurecer a sua visão por segundos. E sorriu em triunfo quando as presas afiadas passaram por entre a massa de pelos castanhos e cravaram-se na carne de seu pescoço.

E então o inferno subiu a terra.

Um calor alucinante cruzou o corpo de Jacob e uma queimação como milhares de agulhas em brasa surgiram em seus músculos. Aos poucos o nativo pôde sentir a sua transformação retroceder e o chão de cascalho roçar em suas costas nuas, criando arranhões superficiais. Já havia ouvido Bella comentar como era o efeito do veneno de um vampiro. Vira Kaylee gritar para um hospital inteiro como ela queimava, mas tinha a sensação de que a sua situação era pior, muito pior, pelo simples fato dele ser um lobo e o veneno ser fatal para ele.

Porque sentia tudo derreter. Seus ossos, seus órgãos, parecia que todo o seu interior estava sendo mergulhado em lava de maneira lenta e torturante. Sua visão nublada tentou focalizar Kaylee e ao longe a sua mente registrou a imagem dela correndo em sua direção enquanto caído no chão, atrás da garota, um vampiro jazia sem cabeça. E então em um piscar de olhos que lhe custou uma força extrema e pareceu durar uma eternidade, ela estava na sua frente. Deslizando pelo chão de cascalho e ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

- Jake... - havia lágrimas no rosto dela e algo incomodou Jacob lá no fundo. Algo lhe dizia que não gostava de vê-la chorar, que nunca mais queria vê-la chorar e faria de tudo para impedir que isto acontecesse. E então mãos frias pousaram sobre o seu pescoço ferido e sua pele que fervia e um tremor percorreu o seu corpo como um espasmo. - Aguente firme Jacob... - um soluço chegou aos seus ouvidos e pôde divisar entre a névoa que cobria a sua visão o gesto que Kaylee fez de raspar a mão no chão, criando feridas, e a levando a mordida em seu pescoço. - Eu vou curar você. - disse e então o apocalipse pareceu apoderar-se de sua pessoa.

E foi assim que Leah os encontrou junto com Esme e Carlisle que prontamente foram até o vampiro sem cabeça, tacando fogo no mesmo. A transmorfa aproximou-se de Jacob caído e Kaylee que estava ao lado dele, tendo ouvido o último pedaço da conversa. A garota havia dito que iria curá-lo, mas como faria isto? Foi o que passou pela cabeça da nativa. E então, com um pulo, o corpo de Jacob envergou sobre o chão e um grito gutural passou pelos lábios pálidos.

Foi como assistir um filme de terror em 3D, pois Black contorcia-se e gritava enquanto Kaylee mantinha as mãos firmes sobre o ferimento que sangrava copiosamente no pescoço dele. Os olhos da garota estavam mais escuros que o normais e suor escorria pela têmpora dela. Feridas que antes cicatrizavam ao longo do corpo da adolescente pararam o processo de cura, ao mesmo tempo em que fechavam as feridas de Black, e Leah gemeu baixinho quando ouviu ossos estalando ruidosamente e sabia que se tratava do esqueleto de Jacob que parecia estar fazendo uma revolução sob os seus músculos.

O rapaz continuou a gritar, o que chamou a atenção de Esme e Carlisle, com este último fascinado diante do que presenciava. E então a ferida no pescoço do transmorfo começou a borbulhar, jorrando um sangue negro que escorria sobre a pele pálida e coberta por uma fina camada de suor, descendo até o chão e manchando o cascalho de maneira tenebrosa. Um estrondo desviou a atenção de Leah e do casal Cullen para o galpão ao longe, de onde viera o barulho, e os três viram um vampiro saindo às pressas do lugar e parando com uma brecada ao vê-los no local.

Os olhos vermelhos de Monroe foram de Carlisle para Esme, passando brevemente pelo lobo que tinha se colocado na frente de Jacob e Kaylee, para a fogueira onde os restos mortais de Sebastian queimavam. Atrás de si o som de Bella e Edward recuperando-se de seu ataque chegou aos seus ouvidos e o rapaz sabia que se ainda tivesse um coração pulsante, o mesmo estaria pulando em seu peito e mandando o sangue latejar em seus ouvidos. E então, mais um grito de Jacob cortou a tensão que se instalou sobre o grupo e o corpo do lobo deu um último pulo no chão antes de desabar sobre o mesmo como um peso morto.

Kaylee retirou as mãos ensanguentadas da ferida no pescoço que agora estava cicatrizada, não deixando uma marca sequer no local. A pele antes pálida do transmorfo voltava a ganhar, aos poucos, o tom chocolate de antes. Os lábios voltavam aos poucos a serem avermelhados e a expressão de dor de mais cedo havia desaparecido do rosto de Jacob. No entanto, as pálpebras não tremularam como ela havia esperado e ele não tinha aberto os olhos.

- Jacob? - chamou, apoiando seus braços trêmulos um de cada lado do rosto do rapaz e ignorando totalmente o que acontecia ou quem estava à sua volta. - Vamos Jake, abra os olhos. - agora era o seu corpo todo que doía e podia sentir cada ferida infligida por Monroe e Sebastian latejar pelo seu ser. Curar pareceu ter arrancado toda a sua energia e a deixado fraca e ainda não sabia direito de onde tinha tirado a ideia de fazer o que fez, mas sabia que havia dado certo. Ou esperava que sim. Afinal, se podia ordenar o seu próprio organismo a se curar, por que não fazer com os outros?

E foi pensando nisto que ela havia se machucado e usado o sangue em sua mão para introduzi-lo no organismo de Jacob através da ferida causada por Sebastian. Em seguida, usando o sangue como um guia, o conduziu pelo corpo do lobo, misturando-se com o dele e controlando os órgãos, músculos e ossos para se curarem e expurgarem o veneno que os deteriorava pouco a pouco. E no fim, quando a última ferida se fechou, esperou encontrar as íris escuras a mirando em agradecimento, mas isto não aconteceu, não como ela planejou.

- Jacob... Por favor, abra os olhos. - Kaylee aproximou o seu rosto do dele. - Você prometeu, se lembra? Prometeu que sempre estaria ao meu lado. Jake... - novamente as lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos. Será que a cura havia realmente funcionado ou era a sua mente tentando iludi-la? - Jacob... - pousou seus dedos sobre as bochechas morenas, manchando a pele de sangue. - Não me deixe. - murmurou ao pé do ouvido do rapaz e inspirou profundamente, para logo depois exalar o ar longamente antes de roçar com suavidade os seus lábios sobre os lábios do nativo.

Monroe viu sangue na sua frente o presenciar Kaylee beijando Jacob e um rosnado gutural brotou de sua garganta. Quando Bella e Edward despontaram do galpão atrás do rapaz, o mesmo já havia disparado como um raio na direção de Carlisle e Esme. Em três golpes bem dados tirou o casal de seu caminho, os lançando longe e em direções opostas. Leah eriçou os pelos e partiu para o ataque que não surtiu muito efeito pois, enfurecido, o recém-nascido parecia ainda mais forte.

- Ela é minha! - foi o que Kaylee ouviu atrás de si antes de sentir braços a envolverem com força pela cintura e a tirarem de cima de Jacob. A garota gritou, começando a se debater, ainda mais que em um gesto de crueldade Monroe chutou o lobo caído nas costelas, o fazendo rolar alguns metros pelo chão e ocasionando um baixo gemido do mesmo. - Só minha! - e com isto desapareceu em um disparo com a adolescente e sendo prontamente seguido por Bella e Edward.

- Jacob. - Carlisle correu até o lobo assim que se recuperou do ataque. - Vamos Jacob, acorde rapaz. - chamou, fechando os dedos gélidos sobre o pulso dele para medir os batimentos cardíacos enquanto a outra mão ia para o peito onde um hematoma que mal se formara desaparecia rapidamente, assim como os ossos quebrados sob a pele voltavam a se recompor. O coração dele palpitava em seu pulso acelerado e quando o médico completou: - Keylee precisa de você. - as batidas pareceram aumentar e em um estalo os olhos do lobo se abriram.

Esme ofegou ao se aproximar do marido e ver Jacob acordar de supetão e sentar-se em um gesto brusco. As íris do rapaz percorreram o ambiente a sua volta e ele não parecia reconhecer os Cullen ou Leah, mais focado em encontrar uma pessoa em particular. Mas o que mais surpreendeu a Sra. Cullen é que ao redor das íris castanhas havia um suave círculo amendoado que aos poucos foi tomado pela cor natural dos olhos de Jacob. E então, Black piscou.

- Kaylee. - foi a única coisa que saiu da boca dele antes de explodir em pelos e patas e disparar em uma velocidade impressionante na mesma direção que Monroe havia ido com a Curadora sob os braços. Carlisle apenas o observou partir, podendo sentir a determinação emanar de Jacob, assim como um instinto primitivo de proteger a parceira que se apoderou de todo o lobo, e apenas uma coisa veio à cabeça do vampiro: o ciclo estava completo.

O laço, finalmente, havia sido concretizado.

_Tempo, não o deixe passar. Erga o seu copo e brinde o passado;_

_No tempo certo, iremos todos partir. Não irrite o Paraíso, ou será o Inferno. _

_Complete o ciclo._

**Full Circle - Aerosmith**

**FIM**

*** Continuará em "Karma".**


End file.
